The Reasons That Make Me Love You
by Mizuki San
Summary: Sasuke is given a journal from Kakashi for no reason. But then one day at the Ichiraku Ramen, he finds a reason.
1. Your Blushing

**Hi everyone! Please enjoy reading this! **

* * *

Your Blushing

Sasuke looked at the book he was writing in. "Why am I writing in this stupid book? It is like a diary for girls or gay guys! I mean… Come on Kakashi-sensei! Why did he give me a journal? To write some perverted entries?" he thought as he shoved the book into his drawer. "I'll just outside for a walk to take things out of my mind."

The Uchiha prodigy closed the door behind him and walked.

"So how's the journal coming along?" Kakashi said as he popped out of a tree.

"…..Why did you give me it?"

The masked man lowered he book down and said, "You'll see. Oh got to go!"

"Why?"

"They are having a sale on Icha Icha Paradise! .0001 off!" He said as he disappeared.

"What an idiot! Actually…. He is smarter compared to the baka," Sasuke whispered to himself. While walking he heard a loud yell somewhere along with some voices. He quickly walks over there only to see Naruto shouting, Sakura telling everybody that she is now part of the Uchiha clan, Kiba eating Scooby Snacks (just kidding! He just talking to Shino about Akamaru), Shino pretending to listen, and Hinata blushing.

The raven-haired boy walked over to them.

"Oh! HI Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said while running toward him.

"Sakura get off of me!" Sasuke shouted as he pushed the pink-haired girl off him.

"Don't you love my hugs?" she asked sadly.

"No." Sasuke went to Naruto, who was blabbing about Ichiraku Ramen (I don't know if that is right).

"Hey Sasuke-teme!" the blonde shouted as he gave Sasuke a pat on the back.

"Hn."

"So….. Today I am inviting Team 8 to hang out with us at Ichiraku Ramen! Is it okay with you? " He asked.

Sasuke nodded and followed his teammates and Team 8. He went behind everyone only to see what was happening before him.

"If you feed your dog too much….. It will be big and huge?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto….. You do know that huge and big are kind of the same meaning right?" Shiho said.

"Oh..."

"And yup! Akamaru is very healthy!" Kiba said while Akamaru barked. Then Sasuke heard a conversation from Hinata and Sakura.

"So what do you think of him?" Sakura asked.

"H-him? W-wh-what do y-you me-mea-n," Hinata said as she poked her index fingers together and blushing madly.

"Naruto?" Sakura whispered.

"No-nothing! I-I ju-just th-think o-of Nar-Naruto-kun as a fri-friend!" Hinata horribly lied. Sasuke thought to himself that it was the worst lie ever.

"Everyone could tell Hinata that you love Naruto!" he said to himself.

Sakura turned around and saw Sasuke talking to himself. "Strange… but I find that attractive," Sakura thought. They finally made it to the Ramen restaurant and took their places.

Starting with the left you have Kiba, Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Sasuke, and Shino.

"So Naruto! You brought friends huh?" Ichiraku asked.

"Yup! You know what I want to order?" Naruto said. The owner of the shop nodded and called for his brown-haired daughter.

"Oh hi Naruto." Ayame said.

"Don't worry. We'll get those ramen ready in no time," the both said in the same time, "do all of you want the same as Naruto?" they asked. All of them nodded and waited.

"Say Naruto," Kiba said as he settled Akamaru down, "do you want to train with me? We need someone who is tough!"

"Haha! Sure! I am the best and toughest shinobi in Konoha!" Naruto said as he pulled up his sleeve and showed his 'muscles'. "Hey Hinata! Wanna see my muscles?" He asked.

Hinata madly blushed and fainted. "Hey Hinata are you okay? HINATA?" Naruto asked.

"Great… The baka knocked out Hinata… again. Why does she like him so much? I mean…. There's nothing to like about him. Wait…. Why am I thinking this? I don't like Hinata!" Sasuke thought. Then he felt a finger poke him. He turned around only to see a pair of black sunglass.

"Are you checking out Hinata?" Shino asked.

"No…. Why?"

"Just wondering. And if you think I like her… I'll make my bugs kill you."

The prodigy shivered at that sentence. "I don't want bugs touching me. It is like Shino touching you." Sasuke thought.

Then everyone snapped out of what was happening because of a loud sound of a bowl dropping on the wooden table.

"Here you go everyone! Please enjoy!" Ayame said. Then she walks to the kitchen to clean up.

"Hmmm…. Another bowl please!" Naruto said while eating the last noodle. Everyone watched the blonde sip and eat his meal.

"God….. It is like Chouji eating his chips," Sakura said.

"Umm….. Na-Naruto-kun I-I th-think y-yo-you mi-mig-might b-be ea-eating t-to much," Hinata said quietly while doing her signature blush and finger poking. After 7 bowls of Ramen, Naruto looked around to see everyone. Kiba was on his 3rd bowl, Sakura and Hinata were on their 1st still, Sasuke was on his 5th trying to compete with him, and Shino was finished with his first and looking at a bug magazine.

"Ah! I'm full! I got to go to the bathroom! Be right back!" he said while making farting noises every step he took.

"Me too!" Kiba said as he grabbed Akamaru before he peed on Sakura's right foot.

"I'm going to go too. I have to clean up!" Sakura said as she picks a noodle from her shirt.

"I'm going outside." Shino said. Which mean that Sasuke and Hinata are alone.

It was a very quiet silence between these two that you can here a cricket. "Why do you like Naruto?" Sasuke asked. Hinata looked at him while blushing.

"Why is her blushing making me feel weird?" Sasuke thought.

"H-how d-di-did y-you kn-know?" Hinata asked so frighten.

"It is kind of obvious," he replied.

"Re-rea-really?" Sasuke nodded in return. Hinata looked down while poking her fingers. Another silence between these two. "You know Hinata?"

"W-what?"

"Nothing." Sasuke said while giving his signature smirks. Hinata blushed and smiled while being confused. For some reason he felt some heat going to his cheeks when she smiled at him.

"Umm… Sa-Sasuke? A-are y-you o-okay be-be-because you lo-look r-red," Hinata said. Sasuke immediately shook his head and said no. "O-okay,"

There was a long silence again until Naruto, Kiba, and Sakura got out of the bathroom.

"What took you guys so long?" Sasuke asked. Naruto and Kiba laughed while Sakura slapped her head.

"These two were competing about something that involves their butts," the pink-haired girl replied.

"Yup! And it hurts!" Naruto said while rubbing his butt. Hinata blushed while Sasuke looked back to see it.

"Great…. She's blushing…. Wait… Why am I thinking about this? I'm not jealous… But when she blushes… It kind of seems cute. Wait, what?" Sasuke asked himself.

"Well… I think it is time to go home now," Sakura said, "hey Sasuke-kun? Want to walk me home?"

"No," he replied back as he walked by them.

"Bye Sasuke-teme!" Naruto said while Sasuke gave a nod. He looked back to see Sakura hitting Naruto because he asked her if he can walk her home and to see Hinata actually waving to him.

He wave back to her to see the shy girl blush. Sasuke smiled as he went home. He entered his room and fell onto his blue bed sheets that had the Uchiha symbol. "Why do I feel I need to tell how cute Hinata blush is?" He asked himself. Then he remembered something. He opened his drawer and grabbed his journal.

_Entry 1 _(I don't know if that is right)

_Sometimes I think that blushing is a sign of showing weakness or affection. But to me, it is your specialty. When you blush it makes me blush. It makes me feel warm. I hope one day I could tell how beautiful you look when you do it._

Outside of his house, there was a silver-haired man reading a book while sitting on a tree. He peeks to see what Sasuke was doing. He smiled underneath his mask to see Sasuke writing in the book he gave him.


	2. Your Smile

**Thanks for all of the reviews! It made me really happy! Well… here's chapter 2! Enjoy!**

* * *

Your Smile

The raven-haired boy opened his journal to see what he wrote yesterday. "What the heck? Why did I write that?" he asked himself as the boy read it over. Sasuke was about to smack himself for being that way and ever thinking about a girl. He threw the journal at the wall and folded his arms.

"You do know that you are going to write in it again," someone said. The voice was very familiar and Sasuke turned around. Only to see his sensei.

"Why are you watching me all the time? Are you like part of my fan club?" he asked. Kakashi chuckled and lowered his book.

"No, I'm not gay of course. That's why I read Icha Icha Paradise," his sensei replied.

Sasuke sweat dropped and said, "I'm not going to write in that journal. It is giving me thoughts about someone." Kakashi smiled underneath his masked and disappeared. Sasuke got out of bed, dressed up, and went outside for his morning walk again.

"Why am I feeling this why to Hinata?" Sasuke asked himself as he remembered what happened yesterday. As soon he thought about it, he heard Naruto's steps coming closer to him.

"Sasuke!" he shouted. The Uchiha prodigy turned around to see the 'wanna be Hokage' coming.

"Hn." he said.

"Follow me!"

"Why?"

"Because today the Rookie Nine are gathered at the park! SO let's go!" Naruto yelled as he dragged Sasuke to the park.

"Let go of me," Sasuke said as he pulled away from him. Naruto lets go and starts running.

"I bet I am going to reach the park before you!" he said while laughing.

"Can't lose to the dobe." Sasuke thought as he picked up speed.

Naruto said to himself, "I am almost there! I'm going to beat Sasuke! If that happens, Sakura will acknowledge me by saying 'Oh Naruto-kun! That was amazing! You beat Sasuke! Want to go out with me and get feisty?' Got to beat Sasuke!"

Naruto was about to make a funny face to insult Sasuke, but he saw him catching up. "Oh shi-," but then he was cut off by him as Sasuke pushed him aside.

"Sasuke you bastard!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke looked back and smirked to himself until he bumped into someone. Hard.

He fell on someone, but was soft and small. Sasuke opened his eyes only to see that he was on top of Hinata. She was blushing more than Sakura's hair. "U-um… Sa-Sasuke… Cou-could y-you pl-please g-ge-get o-off o-of m-me?" Hinata stuttered. Sasuke quickly got up and tried to hide his blush.

"Do you need help?" he asked while giving out a hand. She blushed and grabbed his hand.

When she got up she said, "Th-thanks f-for he-helping m-me." At the end she smiled. The raven-haired boy looked at her smile.

Sasuke didn't notice that he was staring at her too long, which made Hinata blush. "Oh Sasuke-kun!" he heard two voices shout.

"He's mine Ino-pig!"

"No! He's mine forehead-girl!" Hinata was pushed away by Sakura and Ino and grabbed Sasuke's arms.

"Sasuke-kun! Please tell Ino-pig that you're mine?" the pink-haired girl asked.

"Don't listen to her! Tell forehead-girl that I am your future wife!" Ino said pointing at Sakura.

Sasuke pushed them away and walked over to Hinata. He stretched his hand for Hinata and waited for her touch. She blushes, but shakes her head. "N-no th-thank y-you. I'm fi-fine," Hinata said. She got up and smiled at him.

'Damn her! Her smile is making feel weird… But she looks beautiful when she also smiles…. What the heck did I just say?' Sasuke thought to himself.

Ino and Sakura watched the scene in front of them.

"Did Sasuke-kun give her his hand?" Sakura asked. The blond girl nodded and continued to watch.

Until…. Naruto came. "Sasuke-teme! You cheated! You pushed me aside!" Naruto yelled as he appeared behind Sasuke. \

Hinata blushed and poked her fingers. "H-hi Na-Naruto-kun…" She quickly said.

"Oh! Hey Hinata!" He replied giving her a wave.

Sasuke felt something boil in him as Naruto and Hinata started talking to each other. "Dobe," he said to himself.

"So why are we here?" Naruto asked.

"Because we are having a picnic," someone replied.

Naruto turned around to see a pair of white or lavender eyes, with brown hair, a tan shirt, and black shorts. Followed by a brunette girl who has two buns, a kind of a pink shirt, and dark pants. The other who wore a green tight suit.

"Just for fun?" Naruto asked. 'I can't believe we are having a day off! I guess Tsunade-baa-chan isn't that bad! Compared to before' he thought.

After a few moments, all the senseis gathered their students to there picnic spot.

"Hey Sakura-chan!"

"What is it Naruto?"

"Can….you…um… Sit right next to me?" Naruto asked sweetly.

"Um let's see… NO! I'm sitting next to Sasuke-kun!" Sakura spat as him while placing her bento box near Sasuke's. Hinata looked back to see Naruto get hit by Sakura again.

'Why does he hate Naruto-kun so much? He is always sweet and nice to her. I wish I was her. I want to get his attention.' Hinata thought. She looked back at her teammates and smiled while Kiba said some stupid jokes.

"Hinata-chan? Is something bothering you?" Kurenai asked. The indigo girl shook her. The sensei of Team 8 looks at Kakashi. _'_Something is fishy, and it is not Kiba,' she thought

* * *

"Hey Neji-kun?" Tenten asked.

"Hm?"

"Are you okay? You kept watch on Sasuke for a long time."

"…I'm just watching him. Did you see the Uchiha pick up Hinata when she fell on the ground?"

"Yeah why? That's not a big deal."

"…..Fine, but I'm still keeping an eye on him."

"Neji! We finally get a day off! Also today is a youthful day! I mean look around!" Lee interrupted. Neji looked back at his teammates and nodded. He continued to eat his meal while Lee was talking to Gai.

* * *

"Hey Sasuke-kun? What are you looking at?" Sakura asked as she pulled Sasuke's sleeve.

"Nothing. Just leave me alone," he replied.

Kakashi looked at Sasuke and saw what he was staring at. 'Hinata,' he thought to himself and looked at Team 8's sensei. "I'll be back. I just need to talk to someone," he said. Kakashi went to a nearby tree where Kurenai was.

"What is it now?"

"Is it just me or something is wrong about your team."

"Huh?"

"I saw your student stare at Hinata-chan."

"Sasuke?"

Kurenai nodded and said, "Is something bothering him that he has to look at Hinata?"

"I don't know, but we'll see."

"See what?" Gai said.

"What the? Gai why are you here?" Kurenai asked.

"Oh! I love secret meetings! Is this about Asuma?"

"No." Kakashi said and Kurenai and he walked away from the tree.

'…..Maybe I need to use the tree," Gai said as he unzipped his pants.

Out of nowhere Lee appears. "Gai-sensei! I was worried about y-," Lee stops what he is saying and sees Gai empty himself.

"Lee… Don't get it wrong idea, but this is youthful!"

Kakashi walks over to Sasuke and hits him with something. "What the heck?" he said. Sasuke looked behind him and saw his journal. He looks around just in case no one sees, quickly grabs his journal, and walks away to a tree. He sits down and writes something in it.

_Entry 2_

_Your smile is like a rainbow to me, but upside down. When it appears, it lights up my day. When it is gone, I know that you are sad. I just wish that one day I will go up to you and ask you to smile for me. _

Sasuke closed the book and went back. Kakashi saw him come back and smiled.

"Hey Sasuke? Where were you?" Naruto asked.

"Just taking care of something," he replied.

"LISTEN UP EVERYONE!" Tsunade shouted. Everyone turned around to see the Hokage in front of them. "IT IS TIME FOR THE GAMES!"


	3. Your Laugh

**Wow… Thanks for all of the reviews! Again, it made me happy! Anyways, enjoy! This is going to be the longest chapter yet! **

**I just edited some parts of this chapter. **

* * *

Your Laugh

"I'm going to beat you in this race Ino-pig!" Sakura yelled, "I have Sasuke-kun as my teammate!"

But then a loud voice shouted, "We are going to split you up into teams of two!"

Sakura smiled knowing that she is definitely going to be paired up with Sasuke while Ino was trying not to tear her hair off.

"Team One! Shikamaru and Chouji!" Shizune shouted as she gave them their team number.

"I guess we are teammates again huh Chouji?" Shikamaru asked. He looked at Chouji, "of course….. He is eating those chips again… Troublesome…" he said.

Then he heard Chouji choke on a chip, but then ate another one. This caused a worse situation than before.

"Team Two! Ino and Sakura!"

Thought of saying Uchiha Sasuke, Sakura started to cheer. "Oh yeah! Beat that Ino-pig! I'm with Sasuke!" Then Tsunade interfered

"Sakura…"

"Yes Lady Tsunade?"

"You do know who you are paired up with right?"

"Yup! Sasuke-kun! Am I right! Oh thank you Lady Tsunade! I couldn't have asked you more!"

"Well… you should be asking more because Ino is your teammate. Not Sasuke."

"What! Oh Lady Hokage! Please change Ino with Sasuke-kun!"

"You said that you couldn't have asked me anything else more."

Ino walked up to Sakura and glared while she did too. "Great…. I'm with FOREHEAD-GIRL! I rather be paired up with Shikamaru!"

"Well…. Shut up or I'll stuff your mouth with Chouji's chips!"

Then Shizune shouted the next team. "Team Three! Lee and…..Shino?"

Lee then came out of nowhere and grabbed his number. "Don't worry Shino! This youthful shinobi will not let you down!" he shouted. Shino sweat-dropped.

"Team Four! Hinata and…." Sasuke was looking at her. _I hope I am teammates with her_, he thought. Then he smacked himself.

"What the heck? Why did I think that?" Sasuke said to himself.

"Naruto!" The Uchiha prodigy turns to see Naruto with Hinata.

"What?" Sasuke asked. Then everyone turns around and looks at Sasuke with really confuse faces.

"What Sasuke? Is there a problem?" Shizune asked. Kurenai looked at Kakashi, who just gave a nod.

"YOUTH!" Lee shouted while Shino asked himself that why is he teammates with him.

"I didn't hear what were the teams were," Sasuke said.

"Oh. Team One is Shikamaru and Chouji, Team Two is Sakura and Ino, and Team Three is Naruto and Hinata. Anymore questions before I announce the other teams?" Shizune asked. Sasuke shook his head and waited for the next team. Neji was about to be filled with disgust as he remembered what happened seconds ago.

"Team Four! Kiba and….. Sasuke!" Kiba turned to see Sasuke with such a confused face.

"How did I get paired up with him?" Kiba asked while Akamaru barked. Sasuke walked over to Kiba and Akamaru and just glared at them.

"Hey Sasuke," Kiba said while giving a wave.

"Hn," he just responded.

"Now! The last team! Team 5! Neji and Tenten!" Shizune yelled while giving their number to the last team.

"Well, I guess we are just lucky to be paired up huh Neji-kun?" Tenten asked, "It could have been worse. You could have been paired up with Sasuke." Neji was about to throw up, but then hold it in.

"I guess you were right," he said.

"Okay! First! You and your teammate have to run around the park. Second, after you're done running around the park, you chose between your team that who's going to catch the golden koi in the pond. There are five in here. Finally, you give the golden koi to the other and that person has to give it to your sensei while dodging knives and jutsu. Also, you can not drop the koi! The prize will be big whoever finishes first! " Tsunade said.

_Damn. I wanted to kill the Uchiha_, Neji thought

"But what about the last obstacle? You might kill us with knives while using your jutsu!" Ino shouted.

"Oh….. Just survive!" Everyone sweat-dropped. "Also to keep you guys together during the game…." Then the senseis tied a rope around someone's left foot while the other's right foot. Just to be safe…." Then the senseis did hand signs to keep on hold until the second obstacle.

"NOW! ON YOUR MARKS! GET SET! GO!" Tsunade yelled.

Sasuke ran with full speed while Kiba and Akamaru were bouncing on the ground.

"HEY SASUKE! SLOW DOWN! I MIGHT BE RETARDED BECAUSE OF YOU!" Kiba said while his head and body hit the floor.

Sasuke turned around and asked, "Why? Do you have any good ideas?"

Kiba smirked.

* * *

"Come on Hinata! Hurry up! We have to beat Sasuke-teme!" Naruto said. Hinata blushed and tried to keep up with him. Then Naruto thought of something.

"I have an idea!"

"W-what i-is i-it Na-Naruto-kun?"

Then Naruto swung Hinata on his back and started to pick up pace. _I am on Naruto-kun! I am so happy, but I was a burden to him_, Hinata thought as her smile went to a frown.

* * *

"I bet I can beat you Sakura!" Ino said as she ran faster, "can you keep up with me?" Sakura was about to slap her face, but ran faster than her.

"Can you beat me Ino-pig?" The pink-haired girl said as she sticks out her tongue.

"Why you!" Ino slowed down and attack Sakura.

She was on top of her and started to pull her hair while laughing evilly.

Tsunade smacked herself and looked at Shikamaru and Chouji. Turns out that they are doing worse. Shikamaru was trying to run, but Chouji just stayed in his place and ate chips. "This is troublesome…" Shikamaru said while trying to pull Chouji, but then fell. Then the Hokage looked at Neji and Tenten.

_They are doing quite fine compared to Shikamaru and Chouji_, Tsunade thought.

Then out of nowhere, Kiba and Akamaru started going crazy and ran with full speed. This time, Sasuke was hitting the ground. Lee turns around to see Kiba running like a dog.

"Uh Shino…" Lee said.

"What?"

"Turn around." Shino looked back and saw Team Four coming towards them. Then Shino did hand signs and bugs came out of his sweatshirt and went under their feet.

"Shino what are you doing?"

* * *

Tsunade was relaxing while drinking her sake. "Hmm…. A nice day in Konoha isn't it Shizune?" Her assistant nodded and finally peace. Until….. They heard Lee shout out youth. Tsunade dropped her sake while Shizune's eyes were popping out. Shino and Lee were on top of a wave made of bugs.

"GO LEE!" Gai shouted as he lifted up his arms.

"What the hell is that smell?" Asuma asked as he looked as Gai.

"It is the smell of youthful victory!" Gai said.

Kiba then ate another pill to help him and started to run faster. This made Sasuke hit the floor faster while Naruto and Hinata were catching up. Then Kiba and Sasuke broke through the wave of bugs. They cleared their eyes and finished with the second course. Kurenai and Kakashi unlocked their rope.

"Yeah! We are the first to finish!" Kiba shouted with pride.

"Actually…. Neji and Tenten are already done with this course."

"What?" Naruto said as he finished his course. Hinata still had that frown on her face and Sasuke saw. _That baka_, he thought. Sasuke got up and punched Kiba.

"What the heck? What was that for?"

"I almost became stupid because of you,"

"You did that to me!"

"Just forget it. You are going to find the golden koi for this obstacle," Sasuke said as he ran to the last course. Kiba ran to the pond and set Akamaru down.

"Go to Sasuke while I get it," he said. Akamaru barked and followed Sasuke.

* * *

"Hinata are you going to do this course?" Naruto asked.

Hinata shook her head. "I-I mi-might ha-have a-a be-better ch-chance w-wi-with t-the ne-next o-one be-because o-of m-my byakugan."

"Yeah you are right! Great thinking Hinata!" Naruto said while Hinata blushed. She ran to the last course and caught up with Sasuke. He turned to see Hinata next to him.

"Hinata?"

"O-oh. H-hi Sa-Sasuke," she said while giving a smile. Sasuke was about to smile until Lee showed up along with Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled as she clung onto him.

"Get off of me!" Sasuke yelled as he pushed of Sakura, which made her fell. Hinata chuckled quietly. The Uchiha prodigy heard it. It was the only thing he could hear for that moment.

"Sakura-chan! Are you okay?" Lee asked. Sakura shrugged and stood next to Hinata.

"Ugh…. Ino is so annoying! You know I long we took? You are so lucky just to be paired up with Naruto. I rather be with him instead of Ino, but….. How was it?" Sakura asked.

Hinata blushed madly and fell to the ground. "What happened to Hinata-chan again?" Tenten asked. Everyone turned around to see brunette.

"She fainted again." Sasuke said. When everyone was talking to Tenten, Sasuke kneels down and touches her forehead.

…_Something warm is touching my forehead. For some reason, that person's hand feels good. Is it Naruto-kun, _Hinata thought. She started blushing at the thought of 'Naruto' touching her forehead. Sasuke lifted up a brow, but then pushed that thought away. Then Tenten pushed Sasuke aside and woke up Hinata by touching her forehead.

"Wh-where i-is Na-Naruto-kun? I-I fe-felt hi-him to-touch m-my fo-forehead," Hinata said.

"No, that was me." Tenten answered.

"So, how long were you here?" Sakura asked.

"Just twenty seconds before Sasuke," Tenten said.

**

* * *

**

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto shouted. There was a loud poof and several Narutos appeared. "Now lets look for the golden koi!" Naruto shouted as he dived in followed by six more splashes.

Neji got out of the water and the same time as Kiba. The Byakugan holder looked at Kiba, who had a fish in his mouth. At the same time, they both ran followed by Naruto, Shino, and Ino.

Then Chouji arrived at the pond. "I guess I am the first one here! Che, and Shikamaru said that we were last," Chouji said, "I will just wait for everyone then."

Everyone heard voices and turned to see their teammates except for Shikamaru. Neji, Kiba, Naruto, Ino, and Shino threw their koi at them. Tenten and Sasuke started running followed by Hinata, Sakura, and Lee.

"NOW! THROW THE KNIVES!" The senseis threw the kunai, but 'accidentally' missed, but then one hit Lee as he focused on Gai's awesomeness.

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!" Gai ran out to help Lee, but then got hit 'accidentally' by the other senseis.

"You lost your youth out there Lee!"

"I apologize Gai-sensei! Please forgive me! I'll run around this park 500 times!"

"Well….. We can still make this work. Okay! Give me 500 laps now! Double the speed!" Gai shouted.

"Right Gai-sensei!" Then Lee dropped the golden koi and ran.

"Lee is disqualified!" Shizune shouted.

"NOOO!" Gai yelled.

Everyone watched of how close to the finish line. Everyone was at the same pace.

_Maybe I can use my shadow possession jutsu to stop someone_, Shikamaru thought.

"Shadow Possession Jutsu!" Shikamaru said as a shadow went underneath Tenten.

"What the?" Tenten said.

"….Wait, why are you still running?"

"Because you are running!"

"…..Looks like I am losing then. Wait... Oh shoot. Chouji didn't give the golden koi yet to me. What a drag…" Right near the finish line, a kunai hit Hinata's leg and she fell, which made Naruto almost cry. Sasuke stops, picks up Hinata, and puts her on his back. Sakura, Tenten, and Shikamaru stops and watches the scene.

"No way," Tenten said. Sakura watched as Sasuke slowly passed them along with Hinata. Shikamaru, too, was surprised. What they didn't notice is that Team Four and Team Three won the game.

"Congratulations Team Four and Team Three! You have won!" Tsunade said. Shikamaru, Tenten, and Sakura snapped out of what was happening and notice that they all lost.

"Thank you….Sasuke-san," Hinata said without stuttering, but replaced it with a giggle.

Sasuke actually smiled and said, "You are welcome Hinata." Naruto and Kiba caught up with them and slapped Sasuke's back.

"Thanks Sasuke-teme!" Naruto said while Kiba gave a smirk. They got their prize, which was… a big sake bottle that was empty.

"WHAT? THIS IS OUR PRIZE? A BIG EMPTY SAKE BOTTLE?" Naruto shouted.

"I said that the prize was big didn't I?"

"_**Okay! First! You and your teammate have to run around the park. Second, after you're done running around the park, you chose between your team that who's going to catch the golden koi in the pond. There are five in here. Finally, you give the golden koi to the other and that person has to give it to your sensei while dodging knives and jutsu. Also, you can not drop the koi! The prize will be big whoever finishes first! " Tsunade said. **_

"What?" Naruto said.

"So we all did that for nothing?" Kiba asked.

"Um…. I have to go back to my office," Tsunade said while being followed by Shizune and some angry children.

* * *

_Entry 3_

_Even though your laugh is quiet, it is the only thing that I hear. It is like a soft and sweet lullaby to me._

Sasuke closed the journal and set it on his shelf. He jumped into his bed and fell asleep. He was too tired to write more of Hinata's laugh. So, he had to take a nap.

"Kakashi, I think we should go to sleep too. We have been spying on Sasuke for a while," Kurenai said as she yawned.

"Then go to sleep here."

"What? On the tree?"

"Yeah, but be careful. I fell off one time."


	4. Your Hair

**Sorry for the late update! My mom's computer wasn't working and my cousin is at my house. Also I was playing Naruto Revolution game! It is so fun! But thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

Your hair

It was morning already and Kakashi woke up. He yawned and rubbed his eyes. "What time to you go to sleep anyways?" Kurenai said as she wrote notes down.

"You are already awake?"

"Yeah, for about two hours now," she said as she threw her notes at Kakashi. In reply he gave a confused face.

"What was that for?"

"You dreamt of perverted stuff. I heard it and I wrote it down along what Sasuke was doing." Kakashi looked at the notes. He kept a blank expression. Then he skipped towards the part where Sasuke was in it.

_Sasuke is now outside and walking again… talking to himself? Now that is weird, but I did hear what he was saying. _

_Sasuke- "Um… Hinata, would you like to go for a walk with me and maybe go on a picnic together? What the? That is so stupid. I am an Uchiha, but why is Hinata making me feel weird. It is like Naruto… Wait, no…"_

Kakashi then read a part of his dream that Kurenai took down.

"Oh…" _Good thing Kurenai doesn't know who I dreamt about_, Kakashi thought.

Sasuke was trying to find Hinata, but didn't. So his last resort was Neji. _Great… I am going to ask the over-protective one_, he thought. The Uchiha prodigy was in the training ground trying to look for Neji. Then he felt something touch him.

"Hi Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said as she tried to plant a kiss on Sasuke.

"What the? Sakura get away! I am trying to find Hinata-chan!" Sasuke yelled. But what he didn't notice was he yelled out his plan, said Hinata-chan, and is now going to get his butt kicked by Neji.

"Did Sasuke just say Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked as he walked over to Sasuke and Sakura.

Sasuke was about to blush, but said, "I…I was looking for Hinata because I needed to check on her injury with her leg yesterday."

"But why did you say Hinata-chan?" Sakura asked.

"Because she was nice to me while I was….. Fixing her bandages."

"But I am nice to you Sasuke-kun!"

"She doesn't annoying me."

* * *

Kakashi and Kurenai were spying on Sasuke while sitting on a tree again near the training grounds. "Tch, lucky save," Kurenai said.

"He got that from me," Kakashi said as he looked at Kurenai and smiled underneath his mask.

* * *

Neji was about to explode when he heard Sasuke say that.

"Neji-kun…" Tenten said as she stretched her arm out for Neji.

"Did you see that? The Uchiha is going to make a move on Hinata!"

"Maybe he is just going to check on her."

"Don't you mean check her out?"

"Neji!"

"The Uchiha is going to rape Hinata!"

…_Okay, Neji-kun is losing it_, Tenten thought.

* * *

Sasuke then asked, "Hey, do you guys know where Hinata is?" Sakura and Naruto shook their heads.

"She just walked out of the training grounds for some reason," Sakura said.

Then he looked at Naruto and said, "Naruto, do you know where she went?"

In response, the 'Hokage' shook his head and said, "Nah. You should ask Kiba or Shino." Sasuke then continued his search.

_Maybe I shouldn't ask Neji_, he thought.

Hinata was crying outside the training grounds on a tree. _Why doesn't Naruto-kun notice me? I try so hard, but all he does is go to Sakura… I wish I was her_, she thought. She hugs herself as she watches Sakura punch Naruto. Kakashi and Kurenai were staring at Hinata while writing notes down.

"Hinata-chan is really sad," Kurenai said as she saw Hinata's teardrops. Kakashi nodded in response and turned his head to look at Sasuke.

"Hey," Sasuke said as he approached Team 8. Kiba and Shino were really confused. Both of them were thinking that why is Sasuke talking to them.

"What do you want?" Kiba asked while Akamaru barked.

"Do you know where Hinata is?"

"Why do you want to know?" Shino asked.

"Because I am going to check on her bandages." _Or… maybe ask her to walk with me_, he thought.

"I don't know Sasuke. Even as her teammates, maybe she just went somewhere to…..um," Kiba said.

"To rest," Shino said lied. Kiba nodded while Akamaru bit his sweater. Sasuke knew that they were lying and said fine.

He walks out of the training grounds while seeing Lee and Gai hugging. "Gai-sensei! You are so youthful!"

"No, you are Lee"

"No you are."

"Yeah, you are probably right."

Then Sasuke heard her voice.

Sasuke looked up to see Hinata crying. He smirked and disappeared.

"Good, he is making his move," Kakashi said while Kurenai smacked her forehead.

Hinata then felt heard someone's presence. She turns her head to see Sasuke. "O-oh! H-hi Sa-Sasuke-san. I-I wa-was ju-just ta-taking a-a break fr-from pra-practice."

"Tell me the truth. Why are you crying?" Sasuke asked as he sat down next to her. Hinata blushed as she felt Sasuke's shoulder rub against hers.

"I-its no-nothing im-important."

"It is to me."

"Wh-what?

"Nothing. Just tell me." Hinata pointed at Naruto and Sakura. The pink-haired girl was laughing because Naruto accidentally hit Ino because he was showing of his muscles.

"….."

"I-it ju-just th-that Na-Naruto-kun i-is ju-just s-so ha-happy with Sa-Sakura-chan…" Then Hinata felt something on her head. It was Sasuke's hand. Then she remembered something. She remembered someone touching her forehead yesterday. It was the same hand. Hinata blushed as Sasuke patted her head and then played with it.

"Maybe one day he will notice you," he said.

_Her hair is so soft_, he thought. Sasuke didn't notice was that he was playing with Hinata's hair for about five minutes straight. Hinata also didn't notice because she was actually enjoying it.

* * *

Kakashi and Kurenai were writing down notes like crazy. "Give me another pad Kakashi!" she ordered. As she threw the filled pad to Kakashi and he fell. Good thing he didn't hit the floor because he landed on Gai.

"Kakashi! I didn't know you like me that much!"

"Wow Gai-sensei! You even have enough youth to make men like you!"

"I don't. I like women. Unless I get girls," Kakashi said.

"Kakashi! Get off of Gai and help me write down notes!" Kurenai shouted.

* * *

Then Sasuke snapped out of what he was during and asked, "Would…. You maybe…. Um… tomorrow we can take a walk and have a picnic together?" He was actually blushing while asking that and Hinata noticed. She missed him playing with her hair, but then she nodded.

"I-I wou-would lo-love t-to. Th-thank y-you Sa-Sasuke-san," Hinata said while blushing. Sasuke smiled and jumped off the tree followed by Hinata. They started to walk to the training grounds together. When Hinata wasn't looking, he smelled his hand. It smelled so good to him.

* * *

"What the hell?" Shikamaru said.

"What?" Chouji asked, "is something wrong with the chips?" Shikamaru shook his head and pointed at Sasuke and Hinata. Chouji looked at them and dropped his chips.

"…..Sasuke….with…..Hinata?" Chouji said in disbelief. Shikamaru also couldn't believe it too. The cold-blooded boy is with the warm-hearted girl. "Hey guys! What's wrong?" Ino shouted.

* * *

Sasuke noticed that they were getting too much attention and said, "Hinata, I'll see you tomorrow at Ichiraku Ramen." She nodded and they split up. Hinata looked back to see Team 7 and blushed.

_I can't believe Sasuke-san asked me to go to Ichiraku Ramen. He must really care for my feelings. Now he has given me hope that someday I will be notice by Naruto-kun_, Hinata thought. She was happily skipping to her teammates.

"What the heck is wrong with Hinata-chan?" Kiba asked.

"I don't know…. But I bet it is Naruto who did this," Shino said as he fixed his glasses. He watched Naruto greet Sasuke while Sakura was asking him where he was.

* * *

_Entry 4 _

_Your hair… It is like a fluffy cloud in the sky. It is like a pillow to me. So soft and playful… Your hair… It smells like a flower to me. Like a flower that just bloomed. Maybe someday, I wish I could tell you how soft and sweet smelling your hair is._

Sasuke closed the journal and set it right next to him. He smiled to himself as he thought of tomorrow.

_Tomorrow… will be special_, he thought.

Kakashi and Kurenai were sitting at the same tree again. Spying on Sasuke like always. Then the mask Jounin looked at Kurenai. She gave a face that said 'what are you planning'.

"Kurenai, would you like to have lunch with me?"


	5. Your Eyes

****

Thanks for the reviews! (Because you told them to) Anyways, I hope you all enjoy the 5

**th**** chapter! **

* * *

Your Eyes

_Today, will be special_, Sasuke thought as he got ready.

He looked at the mirror and judged himself of how he looks. Sasuke smirked and said,

"Well, I already look good because almost every girl in the village loves me." The raven-haired boy grabbed his wallet and went to Ino's Flower Shop.

"Well, it's the only flower shop I know in Konoha," he said to himself. Kakashi and Kurenai were spying on Sasuke while he was practicing his lines for Hinata.

"…. Sasuke really means business…" Kurenai said.

"What do you mean?" Kakashi asked.

"You don't understand do you?"

"Hm?"

Kurenai threw a notepad to Kakashi. The silver-haired jounin looked at the notepad. It said,

"_Today you look pretty. What the hell? That is stupid. What about-, you look prettier than…Neji? Kami! If I said that, she will think that I some gay pervert like Orochimaru. Okay, that didn't make sense at all. Plus I don't even know Orochimaru is gay," _

* * *

"Hey Kabuto," Orochimaru said.

"What Lord Orochimaru?"

"Does this outfit make me look too hot or just hot?"

Kabuto sweats-dropped and said, "Um… Lord Orochimaru,"

"What?"

"You always wear that."

"So everyday…. I look hot, even in battle?" _Damn! I am hot as wasabi! _Orochimaru thought.

* * *

"So, was that all?" Kakashi asked.

"Well, I think because Sasuke is still blabbing on."

"….That's odd. Sasuke is really not a blabber."

* * *

Then the Uchiha prodigy saw Ino's Mom Flower Shop.

"This isn't going to be easy…." Sasuke said to himself. Sasuke entered the shop and heard a bell ring. He looks at the place. It was filled with flowers that smelled like Hinata's hair, but then sees a blonde girl with a ponytail and purple clothes.

Ino turns around to welcome the person who entered, but then soon finds out that Sasuke was in her shop. Her lips curved to a smile as she blushed. _Sasuke-kun is actually in my shop! Maybe he is here to buy me some flowers then give it to me! _Ino thought.

"Hi Sasuke-kun! What are you doing here? Are you going buy me some flowers, then ask me out, propose to me, get married, I become Uchiha Ino, go to the your bedroom and get wild, then I give birth to five kids, and live happily ever after?"

"….No," Sasuke said in disgust.

"Then why are you here?"

"To buy flowers. This is a flower shop, isn't it?"

"Yeah? So who are the flowers for?" Ino asks as she stares at Sasuke. She saw him picked up a lavender flower.

"You know that is the best one here, but it only lasts for about two days unless it has water." The blonde said.

"Hn," Sasuke said as he set the flower down on the counter.

"That will be twenty yen please."

Sasuke pulls out his wallet and sets the yen down. "Here," he said as he waited for change.

"Will you like a card to go along with-," Ino was soon stopped by a voice.

"Hey Ino. Where do you want me to set the lilies at?"

"Set it near the roses," Ino replied. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the voice.

_Oh come it sounds so familiar?_ He thought. Once the lilies were set near the roses, the face showed. The person was a boy. He has black hair and a ponytail that was on top of his head. Including, that he was wearing a chunin vest.

"Shikamaru?" Sasuke asked. The boy turns his head slowly at the voice.

"…What?"

"You work here?"

"Yeah, why Sasuke-kun?" Ino asks.

"Ino! What a drag," Shikamaru said, "Sasuke, don't tell anyone that I work here. If you do, I will tell everyone what happened after you jumped off the tree."

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, what are you talking about Shikamaru. Sasuke always jumps off trees. Maybe he was just training," Ino said.

"This is so troublesome. Sasuke follow me," he said as he went out of the flower shop. Sasuke grabs his change and flower and follows Shikamaru.

"….Come again! I wonder what has gotten to Shikamaru. Maybe I should hear what they are saying just to clear things out," Ino said as she jumped over the counter and slightly, opened the glass door.

"Why do you want to talk to me?"

"I saw you with Hinata. Walking with her and part of the tree."

"I don't know what you mean."

"Look Sasuke, I saw it."

"Shikamaru, working in Ino's Flower Shop isn't that bad compared to mine."

"Really? I guy like me will never work with Ino. Mostly, they will think that I might like her."

"You do."

"What?" Shikamaru asked almost blushing.

Ino was in the flower shop blushing. _Shikamaru likes me? No, that can't be true. It is just his reputation. _

"Fine." Sasuke said, "But it isn't that big. I am just going to have a lunch with her at Ichiraku Ramen because of what happened at the games."

"…..Troublesome," Shikamaru said as opened the door, but then hit something. "Ino are you okay?" He asked.

* * *

"Did you get that?" Kurenai asked.

"Get what?"

"You missed the whole scene?"

"You mean Chouji's chip advertisement on wall?" Kakashi said as he pointed at it. Kurenai looks at the direction and sweat-drops.

The board had a chip advertisement, but Chouji pasted his head on it.

"Kakashi….."

"Hm?"

"You are an idiot,"

"No, that's Gai's job."

* * *

_Now… Where's Hinata-chan? _Then he saw blue hair and a small hand that was waving to him.

_It's Hinata-chan! Wait, why am I so excited? _Sasuke thought.

"Sa-Sasuke-san!" she said while jumping up and down. _I hope he sees me… Did he forget about our lunch together? _Hinata thought. Then she saw him coming closer and she smiled.

_Looks like he didn't_, Hinata thought to herself while she started to blush. Sasuke reached to Hinata and said quietly,

"Um.. Y-you like pretty today." He blushed at the end of the sentence and Hinata smiled.

"Th-thank y-you Sa-Sasuke-san." _I always where this everyday_, Hinata thought. Good thing she didn't notice why Sasuke said that because he thought she looked beautiful everyday.

* * *

Kurenai walked with Kakashi to Ichiraku Ramen. She was getting annoyed by the people she passed by. Everyone thought that she and Kakashi were dating. Even Anko asked.

**_Everyone started to watch the new 'couple'. _**

**"_I can't believe they are actually dating!" someone said._**

**"_They were kind of the last people in mind to be together," a guy in a gray kimono said._**

**"_Actually… The last couple in mind was with Gai," a jounin said. _**

**_Kurenai was kind of pist at the comments. '__Why doesn't people mind there own business for Kami's sake!' __She thought. Her thought were soon stopped by a woman with purple hair and grey eyes. _**

**"_I didn't know that you two were actually together. Heh, I kind of jealous," Anko said with a smirk. _**

**"_Hm? Me?" Kakashi asked. _**

**_'Anko likes Kakashi? …hm'_**

**"_Just kidding!"_**

**_'Oh, so she doesn't like Kakashi….. Or... does she?'_**

**"_I seriously that Asuma had your heart Kurenai! Oh just kidding again!"_**

**"_You are really a joker Anko aren't you?" Kurenai asked while the purple-hair lady laughed in reply. _**

**"_I will just leave you two alone…Ok?" Anko said while she walked away. _**

**"_I wonder what got into people." Kakashi said. _**

* * *

Kakashi and Kurenai disguised themselves as an old married couple before going inside. They sat inches away from Sasuke and Hinata.

"….. Looks like jutsu really do come in handy for some stupid reasons," Kakashi said as he stuffed his face in Icha Icha Paradise.

"Kakashi!"

"What?"

"An old man wouldn't do that!"

"Jiraiya does," Kakashi said while smiling.

"Doesn't mean you have to copy him…." Then Kurenai took out a notebook and started to write things down.

* * *

"One misu soup," Sasuke ordered. Then he looked at Hinata. "Don't you want anything Hinata?"

"U-um. N-no th-thank y-you. I-I al-already pa-packed u-up so-some fo-food fo-for u-us," Hinata replied.

Sasuke nods and says, "Make that misu soup to go then." They waited for about five minutes until someone threw the soup at Sasuke.

"There you go kids! Enjoy the soup! Oh, tell Naruto that I said hi to him next time you see the boy," Ichiraku said.

"Me too," Ayame said. Hinata blushed at the thought of Naruto while Sasuke rolled his eyes. He made a gustier to her and she nodded.

"Kakashi! Come on! Let's go!" Kurenai said as she grabbed Kakashi and started to run. Ichiraku looked at the 'old married couple' and thought,

… _Wow, those old people are sure in shape! _Then the ramen owner looked down and saw a red book.

"What is this?" he asked and picked up the book. Then he stuffed his face in the book filled with perverted things.

"Um, father? What are you reading?" Ayame asked.

* * *

Sasuke and Hinata were not eating in silence. They were actually creating a long conversation. It started off with training and about how they used their eyes to help them in battle.

"Sha-Sharingan?"

"It copies movements and jutsu," Sasuke replied and he sipped his soup. "What about your byakugan?"

"We-well…. I-it he-helps m-me se-see yo-your ch-chakra po-points," Hinata said as she eat her unagi bowl.

Sasuke thought of something and stared at her eyes. They were so unique even though there was a whole clan that is able to activate it. He didn't notice how long he looked at her. The Uchiha prodigy could have stared at her the whole entire time. Hinata noticed and blushed.

Then she looked at Sasuke and smiled.

"I-I al-also ma-made y-you so-some fo-food," she said and set another bento box next to him. He raised a brow and asked,

"But, I have my food already."

"S-so wh-what d-do yo-you wa-want m-me t-to do wi-with it?"

Sasuke paused for a moment then said, "We can share it if that's okay with you." Hinata smiled at him and split the fried rice. Then she waited for Sasuke to finish. After a few sips later, they ate.

The shy Hyuga watched Sasuke eat his fried rice.

…_I hope he likes it_, Hinata thought.

Sasuke ate his dinner with full pleasure. He hadn't eaten like this for a long time since the tragedy happened. Then he remembered something. Hinata cooking skills were like his mother. After he finished the bowl, he set it down and smiled. Hinata was really surprised to see the cold-blooded smile at her. Then she blushed. Sasuke had a little piece of rice on his mouth and he didn't notice.

"U-um Sa-Sasuke-san," Hinata said.

"What?"

Then he felt a handkerchief on his mouth and blushed. Hinata wiped it off slowly, blushed at the moment, and looked down.

"I-I'm so-sorry Sa-Sasuke-san! Th-there w-was a-a r-ri-rice o-on yo-your mo-mouth s-so I-I h-had to g-get i-it," Hinata stuttered badly.

"Thanks," Sasuke said as he gave her the bowl. "I have not eaten a decent meal."

Hinata looked up at him and blushed. "I-I'm gl-glad th-that yo-you li-like it." Then they notice that it was getting late.

"Thank you Sasuke-san," Hinata said politely as she cleaned up. Sasuke was surprised that she didn't stuttered, but then it ended when she said goodbye.

"I-I wi-will se-see yo-you to-tomorrow." Hinata said as she waved goodbye. Sasuke smiled and nodded.

* * *

_Entry 5_

_Even though your whole clan has the same talent as you, I think that yours stands out. How I looked into your eyes and forget everything around. Black and (white)lavender mix when I look into you. I wish that one day; I could tell you that your eyes stand out from the rest. _

Sasuke closed the journal and fell asleep. Until he remembered something.

**"_You know that is the best one here, but it only lasts for about two days unless it has water," Ino said. _**

"I forgot to give the flower to Hinata!" Sasuke yelled.

From outside of Uchiha compound, Kakashi and Kurenai smirked.

"Good, he can give the flower to Hinata in front of everyone in the training grounds."

"But, doesn't he have water supplies?"

"We'll just have to stop it then." Kakashi said as he made hand signs and stopped the water while Sasuke was turning on the faucet.

"What the heck?" Sasuke said.

"Looks like Sasuke has to give Hinata the flower tomorrow."


	6. Your Breath

****

Thanks for the reviews! Anyways, hope you all enjoy the sixth chapter!

* * *

Your Breath

Sasuke was extremely nervous for today. He was wondering why of all those days he used the faucet; it just doesn't work for the flower. He couldn't even go to the bathroom when he needed to. The raven-haired boy was cursing because he didn't give the flower to Hinata on their 'date' and now he has to give it on the day they practice with the Rookie Nine along with Gai's formation.

_Kami! If I just gave Hinata the flower, I could have saved myself from Neji and humiliation from the dobe. Including, Ino and Sakura are going to make Hinata's life even worse and try to harder to notice them. But, maybe the good part is that Shikamaru doesn't have to say what happened two days ago and I could tell everyone that he works at Ino's shop. Is that it? That's the only good part? _

The Uchiha prodigy got dressed, but he kind of smelled bad.

"Stupid, I can't even take a shower," Sasuke said to himself.

* * *

Kakashi chuckled while Kurenai glared.

"At least give him some water to take a bath Kakashi for Kami's sake!" Kurenai said.

"Hm? Sasuke had a lot of chances yesterday to give the flower, so he is going to pay for it."

"That doesn't mean he could smell nice? Kami, he could overpower the smell of the flower!"

Kakashi in reply just took out red book and read it. The red-eyed lady twitch.

"Are you even paying attention to me?"

"Hm? What did you say?"

"THAT IS IT!" Kurenai grabs his perverted book and kicks Kakashi off the tree. The silver-haired jounin landed on someone. But this time, he landed on Lee.

"Wow! My youth is so powerful, that now men like me! Actually, I don't think that's very youthful! But now, I am focusing my youth to make women love me!" Lee shouted while Kakashi looked up.

His eyes popped out as he saw Kurenai tear up his Icha Icha Paradise.

"No! I was on the part when they were about to have sex!"

"Uh, sorry Kakashi-sensei, but I am too young for that and I am only interested in girls," Lee said.

"…He meant his book!" Kurenai said.

"Oh,"

Then all of them heard a door opening. Sasuke appeared and looked at them.

His face was blank. Sasuke saw Kakashi on top of Lee and Kurenai ripping his book.

"Hi Sasuke! Youthful day isn't it?" Lee said giving him a wave.

"Yo," Kakashi said.

"Good morning Sasuke," Kurenai said. All of them greeted like nothing happened a few minutes ago. The onyx-eyed boy just replied with a 'hn' and walked away slowly.

_What the heck was that about_, Sasuke thought.

Kurenai looked at him. He was carrying a bag that was black and then saw the flower.

"Kakashi get up! We are losing Sasuke!" Kurenai said as she jumped off the tree and threw the shredded papers to Lee. Kakashi then picked up the pieces.

Kurenai turned around and grabbed Kakashi's hand.

* * *

Naruto stretched as he sat up on his bed. He went downstairs to eat breakfast and grabbed a cup of ramen. The blonde heated up some water for his ramen and poured it into the cup. He put his chopsticks on it and sat near the table. Then he heard a knock on the door.

"Coming…." Naruto said, still very tired. He slowly opened the door and saw Sasuke. He sniffed him and covered his nose.

"God Sasuke! You smell bad! What have you been doing?" He yelled.

"You dobe, quiet! I need to take a shower here," Sasuke said.

"Huh? Why? Don't you have a shower in your compound?"

"Apparently it doesn't work."

"You sure?"

Sasuke just nodded and then was pushed into Naruto's house.

"Heh heh! Welcome to the Uzumaki compound! Or, the sixth Hokage's!" Naruto greeted while throwing some colorful origami paper at Sasuke's face. Then the raven-haired boy set his bag on the couch and said,

"Just show me where the shower is dobe."

"Alright! Sheez! Unless you stop calling me dobe!"

"Hn…dobe."

"Ugh! Just follow me." Naruto said as he gestured.

"Sooo… why are you taking a shower Sasuke-teme?"

"Because I smell. Everyone takes a bath."

"…. You don't have to worry about that. All the girls of Konoha are in love with you and don't care about your smell!"

"Not all the girls."

"What was that teme?"

"Nothing." He said as Naruto opened the door to his bathroom.

"Here you go Sasuke! Don't take too long because I am going to take a shower." Naruto said as he put his hands behind his head and started walking down the stairs. Sasuke went inside and not surprising that it wasn't clean.

Near the toilet, there were cups of ramen next to it. On the sink were another set of ramen with some toilet paper and some soap. Sasuke didn't care for the environment around him even thought it disgusted him. He stripped himself down and turned on the water. Sasuke entered the bathtub and just rested.

* * *

Naruto was walking downstairs and saw Sasuke's bag.

"Hmph, Sasuke forgot to get his bag…." Naruto said while staring at the bag.

_Should I? There might be something to get Sakura-chan to like me_, the blonde thought.

He quietly tip-toed to the couch and slowly opened the bag. Naruto peeked into it and stuffed his hand in it. He felt Sasuke's clothes, but then he felt something smooth and soft at the same time. Naruto grabbed it and took it out. The blonde stared at it. It was a lavender flower.

_Why would Sasuke-teme have a flower in his bag? _He thought.

Naruto smiled to himself as he thought of a plan.

* * *

Sasuke got out of the shower and dried himself off. He grabs the white towel that was hanging off the shower curtains and wraps it around his waist. Sasuke opens the door and starts to walk downstairs.

Naruto heard this and quickly stuffed the flower inside his pajamas. Then closes the bag and runs to the kitchen. Sasuke came downstairs and saw Naruto sipping his cup of ramen while shaking.

_What is wrong with him? _The raven-haired boy thought as he walked over to the couch to get his clothes. Sasuke opened the bag while Naruto was crazily shaking while sweating which made him look like he was having a seizure. Naruto watched Sasuke slowly opened it.

_That's weird. I remembered my flower on top of my clothes_, he thought. He grabbed his bag and emptied it. His clothes and a book were only on the ground. He shook it some more, but nothing came out.

_Good thing Naruto didn't grab my journal_, Sasuke thought.

"Naruto,"

"U-uh, y-yeah? What is it Sasuke?" Naruto said a while shaking.

"Where is my flower?"

"F-flower? What do you mean… heh…heh?"

Naruto turned around and there was a green stick popping out of Naruto's pajamas.

"What's that?"

"U-uh? This? It's nothing! It-it's my chest hair! Uh yeah!"

"Chest hair?"

"Y-yeah!"

"….."

"….."

Naruto immediately ran out of his house while being followed by a half-naked Sasuke.

"Sasuke! I didn't mean to! I was just peeking in your bag!"

"Mean to? That flower is for someone and I have to give it today!"

"Can't you just buy another one at Ino's shop?"

"I brought the last one dobe! It won't come again within a few months!" Sasuke yelled and everyone in Konoha watched the scene of Naruto being chased after Sasuke, who is only wearing a towel around his waist. Some girls fainted as the Uchiha prodigy passed by them and push them aside.

Naruto pushed some people aside too while running away from him.

* * *

"Kakashi come on!" Kurenai yelled as they followed Sasuke. Kakashi was too busy looking at a book store with a whole brand new set of his Jiraiya's books. Then he was pulled away from his sacred place and was being dragged by an angry Kurenai.

* * *

The 'wanna be Hokage' looked back to see Sasuke right behind him. Naruto jumped over someone while Sasuke accidentally bumped into the person.

"A shinobi you are Sasuke-teme! You fell on Hinata!" Naruto said while laughing hard. Sasuke opened his eyes and saw Hinata face. Their faces were centimeters away from kissing. Sasuke tried to resist kissing her while blushing hard.

"….H-hi Sa-Sasuke-san. U-um, ca-ca-can yo-you pl-please ge-get o-off o-of m-me?" Hinata said. Sasuke was so close that he could feel Hinata's breath.

_Her breath…_ Sasuke thought. He forgot that he was half-naked on Hinata and that part of the Rookie Nine arrived.

"Sasuke! What the hell are you doing to Hinata?" Kiba asked as he grabbed Sasuke's shoulder.

"To me, he looks like he is molesting Hinata-chan," Tenten said, "you are lucky that Neji-kun isn't here you know." She said giving him a hand. Sasuke ignored it and got up.

"Anyways, why are you… almost naked?" Kiba asked trying to hold his laughter. Naruto jumped down and gave Sasuke the flower.

"I was getting my clothes, but then the dobe stole something from me and I had to get it."

"What is it?"

"Oh! It's a flo-," Naruto was cut off by Sasuke knocking him out and quickly grabbing the flower.

"Huh?" Kiba said.

"Nothing." Sasuke said as he walked back to Naruto's house. Everyone looked at Hinata and noticed that she fainted with her face full of red.

"Hinata!" Kiba said.

* * *

Kakashi wrote down the notes as he chuckled.

"That was… interesting," he said as he turned his head to Kurenai. She nodded and continued to watch Sasuke go back for his clothes.

"He better give that flower before it dies," Kurenai said.

"It looks fine to me."

"It might look fine, but the flower will look dead when it dies."

* * *

While walking, Sasuke felt something on his back. He turns around to see Sakura on him.

"Oh Sasuke-kun! You look so handsome! Are you going to bring me to your house, go to your bedroom, and take off that towel?" Sakura asked trying to be sweet, but to Sasuke, it sounded sour.

"No, I am going to Naruto's house."

"Huh? Sasuke-kun, are you gay!" Sakura asked in surprise.

Now, that was the last straw. Sasuke shook off Sakura and shouted in her face,

"No! I am not gay! I perhaps love a girl right now!" Sasuke stormed off to Naruto's house leaving Sakura confused.

"Sasuke-kun loves a girl? LOVES? It might be me!" Sakura said to herself as she skipped to Ino's flower shop to tell the blonde girl that Sasuke is in love with the Haruno, but then she turned the other way to the training grounds.

_Maybe later_, Sakura thought.

* * *

Sasuke slammed the door and quickly changed.

_I have to give this flower now. Even, though Neji and the others see it_, Sasuke thought. Then he saw Naruto entered and the raven-haired boy glared.

Naruto skipped him and quickly ran upstairs to change. The Uchiha decided to wait for his best friend. He looked at his journal and opened it.

_Entry 6_

_Your breath… So warm and sweet. How I lose my control and want to kiss you when I feel it coming over to me. _

* * *

While Naruto was changing he thought about the flower.

"I wonder why Sasuke is so upset with that. I know he will be mad to wait a few months, but…. I wasn't excepting him to be in rage. I thought that he will say dobe to me like always and then duel me for it," Naruto said to himself

He came downstairs with his usual stupid orange outfit, like always, and smiled at him.

"Thanks for waiting Sasuke-teme!" Naruto said as he walked over to him and smack his back.

"Hn." He replied as Naruto and he walked out of the Uzumaki compound.

* * *

They entered the training grounds and saw all of the Rookie Nine there along with Gai's. Sasuke gulped as he looked at Neji. He never has been so nervous in his life.

One, he has to give the flower to Hinata.

Two, he has to deal with Neji.

And three, he has to deal with the rest.

Naruto patted Sasuke on the back and said,

"Don't worry teme! We will beat everyone here!" Naruto shouted and then Sakura appeared.

"Hey Naruto and Sasuke-kun," she greeted.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" Naruto said while Sasuke just gave a nod.

* * *

Hinata looked back at Team 7 and blushed.

_Sasuke-san… He… was so warm…_ The indigo-haired girl thought and blushed. Kiba and Shino stared at Hinata and they knew something was up.

"Don't worry Kiba," Shino said.

"Don't worry what?" Kiba asked.

"Hinata is just blushing for Naruto." Shino said quietly and walked away while being followed by Kiba.

"Come on Hinata." Kiba said as he stopped for her.

"O-okay." She said and then followed her teammates.

* * *

Sasuke looked back at Hinata and thought, _it's now or never_.

He slowly walked to Team 8 and the Rookie Nine stared in surprise. Voices started to become louder. The good thing was, Tenten was distracting Neji by just talking to him. Hinata turned around to see Sasuke's hands behind his back.

"O-oh, h-hi Sa-Sasuke-san," Hinata greeted. She remembered what happened almost half a hour ago. Kiba and Shino watched the Uchiha rubbing his head with his free hand while blushing.

"I have a feeling that Sasuke is going to ask something," Shino said quietly.

Naruto and Sakura watched Sasuke in shock, but didn't know what he was going to do.

"Why is Sasuke-kun going to do to Hinata?" Sakura asked. She started to rub her eyes, then fainted.

"I don't know, but….. Sakura-chan! Are you okay?" Naruto said as he picked her up.

Shikamaru, Ino, and Chouji also watched. Shikamaru was staring at him while thinking that Sasuke was going to ask Hinata out because Naruto dared him to, Ino was about to think that she was the shy Hyuga by using her mind switching jutsu, and Chouji…. Dropped his chips and pulled out another one.

* * *

Tenten walked over to Neji and Lee, who were fighting.

"Hey guys," the brunette said while giving a wave.

_Should I tell Neji-kun about what happened to Hinata-chan earlier? _Tenten thought.

"Hi Tenten! What a youthful day we are having right?" Lee asked.

"Hmph," Neji said as deactivated his byakugan.

"Sooooooooo…." Tenten said.

"So what? Does this have to do with something with Hinata?" Neji asked while folding his arms.

"W-what? No! I was just wondering…. If….-," then a voice interrupted the teams.

"Stop what you are doing and listen!" Tsunade said. Everyone stopped staring at Sasuke and turned their heads to look at the Hokage.

Sasuke was relived while Kakashi and Kurenai fell to the ground.

"Sasuke was about to give the flower to Hinata-chan!" Kurenai whispered to him.

"I know….. It was like the part when the girl was about to have sex with the man she loves, but then someone ripped by book. Also, I have to buy a new one," Kakashi said. Kurenai turned her head and glared at him.

"Tomorrow, there will be a festival! Soooo…. I hope you have fun!" Shizune said while Tonton snorted.

"There will be many booths, prizes, and others at there! You can sign up to work for the booths! So here's the list. Shizune will be here fore a few minutes to wait for you guys. Now you can continue your training," Tsunade said.

Then Sasuke thought of an idea. He will use the flower to ask Hinata if she will come to the festival with him.

"Hinata,"

Then everyone turned the heads. And that means…. Everyone. Sakura fainted again while Naruto picked her up and was about to laugh at Sasuke because he was embarrassing himself, Shikamaru was thinking that the raven-haired boy was still going to ask her out, Ino was making hands sighs for her jutsu, Chouji choked on a prize inside his chip bag, Neji was about to kick Sasuke's butt, Tenten was trying to distract him, Lee and Gai was shouting out youth, Shino thought that the Uchiha was going to ask Hinata to train with him, Kiba was about to feed Akamaru and himself a pill that made them go wild and attack Sasuke, Kakashi and Kurenai were really getting interested and scooted closer to Sasuke and Hinata, Asuma lighted up another cigarette, Tsunade stopped pouring her sake into her cup, Shizune dropped her board and it landed on Tonton, and Hinata was about to faint.

_What is Sasuke-san going to ask me? _She thought.

* * *

Jiraiya was just passing by and looked at the scene.

"Oh! This is great for my next volumn!" He said to himself as he pulled out a telescope and peeked at Tsunade's breasts instead of Sasuke pulling out the flower.

* * *

Sakura opened her eyes and watched the scene. She quickly got out of Naruto's arms and sat right next to him.

"Will you-,"

Then Hinata turned bright red and fainted.

"Hinata!" Everyone shouted except Sasuke, who was about to faint himself.


	7. Your Hands

****

This TOOK ME FOREVER TO FINISH! PLUS IT IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER YET! Anyways, enjoy!

Narukaze, puertorrican-babe, Green Cat Claw, and EerieNightfall (who reviewed at midnight). But thanks to the people who gave me reviews before that day!

**

* * *

**

Your Hands

It was nighttime and Tenten and Sasuke were sitting next to Hinata's bed in the hospital.

"God Sasuke! You really knocked her out within two words! And you didn't finish!" Tenten said. She checked the indigo-haired girl's forehead and it felt warm. Then she thought of something.

"What were you going to ask Hinata-chan?" Tenten ask as she turned her attention to Sasuke. She saw him blushed and the weapon mistress smirked.

"Were you going to ask Hinata-chan to come with you to Konoha's festival?" she asked and Sasuke looked away.

"Why?" Sasuke asked while folding his arms.

"I knew it!"

"I don't know what you mean."

"When I ask you the question, you blushed and looked away from me... You like Hinata-chan don't you?" She said slyly. Sasuke looked at Tenten and glared.

"Why would I like her? She's the quietest one of all of the girls I know."

"You're quiet."

"…. That doesn't mean I like her."

"Then why were you on top of Hinata-chan only with a towel on your waist?"

"I was chasing after Naruto because he stole a flower from me."

"A flower? Hm….. Who are you going to give the flower to?"

"U-um…. T-to… It was for me."

"Really? Most guys like you don't even get flowers for themselves."

"My mother took care of the whole Uchiha garden."

"What color was the flower?"

"Lavender, why?"

"Weird….. The plant you are talking about looks like the flower near Hinata-chan."

"…"

"You were going to give the flower to Hinata and ask her to come with you to Konoha's festival huh?"

"Hn…."

Tenten laughed and patted on Sasuke's back. He shook his shoulder and looked down at Hinata.

"You're lucky that the flower has water. It could have died within minutes before giving it to her. Don't worry. I won't tell anyone about your crush."

"I don't like her."

"Okay… But you better make your move before someone does….." Tenten said as she walked outside leaving Sasuke alone with Hinata. The brunette walked out and smiled at the Rookie Nine and her teammates.

"You could visit Hinata-chan now," she said as she walked away with Neji.

"Did you leave the Uchiha with Hinata?"

"Yeah, why?" Tenten saw that Neji was about to turn around with his byakugan activated. She quickly grabbed his shoulder and stopped him.

"Don't worry Neji-kun. Sasuke is going to be accompany by the Rookie Nine along with Lee so that means he isn't alone with Hinata-chan for that long. And besides, Sasuke said that he doesn't have any interest in her and was going to give the flower to your cousin because to say thank you for being nice to him."

"I still don't trust the Uchiha," Neji said as he looked back and saw Sakura and Naruto entering Hinata's hospital room.

Sakura peeked in and saw Sasuke staring at Hinata. She lifted up a brow and then felt something push her back. The pink-haired girl fell on the Hinata's bed, but the shy Hyuga didn't wake up.

"Hi Hinata and Sasuke-teme!" Naruto shouted as he threw flowers at Sasuke.

"Shh! She's sleeping! You are such an idiot at times Naruto!" Sakura whispered, "so, how's Hinata? Is she alright?"

"She's okay, but all of us need rest for the festival tomorrow," Sasuke said.

"Hey Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"What is it Naruto?"

"Did you sign up for any of the booths for the festival?"

Sakura blushed at it and turned away. _I don't want to tell Sasuke-kun and Naruto that I signed up for a kissing booth! It is a perfect chance to kiss Sasuke-kun! Ha! Pure gold! _

"Yeah! I signed up for a prediction booth!"

"I thought Gai and Lee already handled that Sakura-chan," Naruto said.

"I know. I am just going to help them for a while then I will go along with the fair. Anyways, see you guys tomorrow!" Sakura said while going out of the room. Then, Naruto's attention went to Sasuke.

"Sasuke," Naruto said.

"What do you want dobe?"

"What were you going to ask Hinata?"

"Nothing." Sasuke said as he grabbed the flower and the vase and walked outside. He pushed Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, and Lee away from him.

Naruto was very confused and looked at Hinata for a while. He thought about something, but then pushed it away.

_That's impossible._

"Well, see ya Hinata!" he said while getting out. Naruto ran out of the room, but then accidentally bumped into someone hard and flew back to Hinata's room and through the window.

"…."

"Chouji! Your belly was so big that you sent Naruto out of this hospital! I told you not to eat those chips!" Ino yelled.

"…But they were on sale."

"No they weren't! All chip bags only cost a few yen and mostly they don't go on sale!"

Shikamaru started laughing while Kiba, Shino, and Lee were really confused.

* * *

"Ahh!" Naruto screamed and landed.

"Does my youth only attract men?" Gai said while tears came down his cheeks.

"What! I didn't mean to land on you! Chouji's belly hit me so hard that I was sent flying!" Naruto replied while quickly getting off Gai.

"Oh good because I am really trying to make Kurenai like me."

* * *

Sasuke was walking down the streets of Konoha and saw some people set up their booths. He looked down at the flower and thought of all what happened hours ago.

**"_Will you-,"_**

**_Then Hinata turned bright red and fainted._**

**"_Hinata!" Everyone shouted except Sasuke, who was about to faint himself._**

The Uchiha was about to break the vase because of what happened.

"She just has to faint right when I was about to ask her!" Sasuke said to himself. He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned his head. He saw the brunette with the two buns smirking.

"Ask her to come with you to the festival?" Tenten said.

"Where's your boyfriend?" Sasuke said as he turned back and continued walking. Tenten blushed furiously and threw a kunai at Sasuke, but then he caught it with his fingertips.

"Hmph…. Pathetic."

"I am not pathetic and Neji-kun is not my boyfriend! I don't say Hinata is your girlfriend…. Unless you want me to….."

Sasuke turned around with his sharingan activated. "What do you want from me?"

"To ask Hinata-chan to the festival tomorrow."

"Why?"

"Because you want to. You better hurry up before someone does."

Sasuke just ignored it and went back to his house. He set down the flower vase near his journal and the bag. The Uchiha jumped to his bed and thought about what Tenten said.

"_What do you want from me?" _

"_To ask Hinata-chan to the festival tomorrow."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because you want to. You better hurry before someone does." _

"Why does she want me to ask Hinata to the festival? And who is the person going to ask Hinata before I do?"Sasuke asked.

* * *

Sasuke felt something touch him. It was poking him pretty hard and slowly, he opened his eyes. He saw a pair of blue eyes looking at him.

"Good morning Sasuke-teme! Come on! The festival is going in about a few hours!" Naruto said while shaking Sasuke. The Uchiha became dizzy, but then shook his head and punched the blonde.

"HEY? What was that for? I was actually nice enough to wake up early and tell you that today is the festival!"

"Really?"

"Actually… Sakura helped me by waking me up early and getting inside your house."

"Hi Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said as she pushed Naruto out of the way and jumped on Sasuke.

"Naruto! Leave us alone! We are going to have fun…." She said in a sweet tone while trying to kiss Sasuke. The raven-haired boy eyes popped out and pushed the pink-haired kunoichi aside. Then she landed on top of Naruto.

The blonde shinobi's face was red. He grabbed Sakura's hands and looked straight at her eyes while the pink-haired kunoichi sweat-dropped.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto said.

"What is it Naruto?" She felt Naruto's hands becoming sweaty.

"Will you come to the festival with me?"

"…."

"Will yo-," Naruto was cut off by Sakura slapping his cheek.

"Not in a million years I won't!"

"So I have to wait until I am a million and twelve years old? I got to go to the pervy sage for help on an age changing jutsu,"

"You baka!" Sakura said as she slapped his cheek again, "I am going to the festival only with Sasuke-kun! Isn't that right?" Then the both of them turned their heads and found out that Sasuke left.

"You made Sasuke-kun leave!"

"It wasn't my fault!"

"Tch! Yeah right!"

* * *

_Idiots… They are always annoying_, Sasuke thought as he continued walk. He held the flower and said to himself,

"I am just lucky that Tenten got a flower vase for me."

Kakashi and Kurenai were jumping to tree branch to another branch while down notes.

"Did you get that Kakashi?" Kurenai asked.

"Yeah I go-, NO!" Kakashi said. He accidentally let go one of the notes they took and it landed on Sasuke's head. Then the notes bounced and it landed on the ground. Kurenai stopped jumping and watched Sasuke slowly get it. Once she stopped, Kakashi bumped into her and they both fell to the ground.

Sasuke turned his head and sweat-dropped. Kurenai was under Kakashi while his hands were on her breasts.

"…"

"….Uh, Sasuke. Why don't you leave Kurenai and me alone," Kakashi said.

"Hn," Sasuke replied and went away with the notes in his hands.

Kakashi looked down at Kurenai who was blushing like mad, but then they heard someone behind them.

"Kakashi! You like men and women?" Gai asked.

"No, I love women. Can't you tell because I am squeezing Kurenai's breasts?" Kakashi said while gestured his hands on Kurenai's chest.

"Get off of me!" Kurenai shouted and pushed Kakashi. She dusted herself and then pointed at the direction where Sasuke went.

"Sasuke has the notes with him!" Kurenai said. She grabbed Kakashi and dragged him leaving Gai in tears.

_I thought I had enough youth to get Kurenai to like me! Ah, oh well. I will just try to make Anko to like me._

* * *

Kakashi and Kurenai hid in the shadows near Sasuke.

"Good, he didn't open the notes yet," Kurenai whispered.

"So, what are we going to do about it?" Kakashi asked.

"We just have to do something that will distract Sasuke."

"…You know what I am thinking?" Kakashi asked. Kurenai nodded while Kakashi made a clone of someone.

* * *

Sasuke was just walking on the streets on Konoha, but then something tapped his shoulder.

"H-hi, Sa-Sasuke-san," Hinata said.

"Oh hey Hinata. Look, about yesterday,"

"I-I kn-know…..a-and I-I wi-will."

"What? How did you know?"

Hinata blushed and smiled. She gotten closer to Sasuke and their lips were centimeters away from kissing.

"Te-Tenten to-told m-me," Hinata said as she went closer. Sasuke gulped and stared at Hinata while Kurenai grabbed the notes out of his hands. She went back to the tree and right when Kakashi was making hands signs, all of them heard a voice.

"Sa-Sasuke-san? Ho-how a-am I-I….." Hinata said. She watched the other Hinata stopped right before she locked lips with Sasuke.

"Hinata?" Sasuke asked, "Ho-how ar-are you there when you are here?"

Both of them stared at the Hinata who was about to kiss Sasuke.

_I bet it is Sakura! _Sasuke thought. He pushed 'Hinata' away from him and yelled,

"Sakura! Are you that desperate to kiss me that you have to disguise yourself as Hinata?"

"What do you mean Sasuke-teme, she is right here." Naruto interrupted with Sakura along his side.

"What's going on Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked.

"Oh I know what you were trying to pull off! That is just a shadow clone right next to you Naruto! This is Sakura!" Sasuke shouted as he pointed at the fake Hinata.

"YOU MEAN THAT SAKURA WASN'T NEXT TO ME ALL THIS TIME? How could you Sakura-chan! I thought we were friends!" Naruto said and started to pull Sakura's head.

"Naruto! What the hell are you doing?" Sakura yelled. Naruto was pulling on her head and trying to get it off.

"God! This clone seems really real! This must be a good shadow clone if it can handle me pulling it!" Naruto said. He jumped on Sakura's shoulders and started to pull her hair.

"Because it is not," Kurenai said. Everyone watched as she entered the chaotic scene.

"Wh-what d-do yo-you me-mean Ku-Kurenai-sensei?" Hinata asked.

"If Sakura was a shadow clone, then it will make a poof sound and then Naruto will fall on the ground. Besides, Sasuke didn't touch the shadow clone of Hinata-chan. So the real fake here is that," Kurenai replied as she pointed to the Hinata close to Sasuke. Then it disappeared while making a poof sound.

"…..Everything I know is a lie…..except ramen! And Sakura-chan!" Naruto said. He gave a hug to Sakura while she was trying to push him away.

"I am so sorry Sakura-chan! Please forgive me! I will do anything to make you love me again!" Naruto said while tears dropped from his cheeks.

"Naruto! Get off of me!" Sakura yelled trying to push Naruto away from him.

* * *

Sasuke shook his head and looked around. Hinata was walking away from the team. The Uchiha looked back and followed Hinata. She heard footsteps and the indigo-haired girl turned around and made a fake smile.

"O-oh. H-hi Sa-Sasuke-san," Hinata said looking the other way and quickly wiping her tears away.

"Is it about the dobe again?" Sasuke asked.

"I-it no-nothing im-important, re-really!" Hinata replied. Sasuke glared at her until she will say something, which kind of work.

"I-t's…. Th-that Na-Naruto-kun al-always p-pays at-attention t-to Sa-Sakura. I-I tr-try a-as ha-hard a-as I co-could, bu-but no-nothing wo-works," Hinata paused for a few moments then remembered something, "Di-did y-you re-really me-meant th-that Sa-Sasuke-san?"

Sasuke paused for a sec and then said, "Meant what?"

_Hope she doesn't mean about the flower part_, he thought.

"Th-that Na-Naruto-kun wi-will no-notice m-me on-one da-day?"

"Oh. Yeah, I did." Hinata looked down at her feet and smiled.

"Th-thank y-you Sa-Sasuke-san," Hinata said. Then Sasuke remembered to ask her something. He pulled out the lavender flower in front of her face. Hinata blushed at the moment and then remembered something about yesterday.

"Um….. Maybe to cheer you up, would you like to come with me to the festival today?" Sasuke mumbled while blushing. He was scratching his head with his free hand while Hinata just stared at him.

_So yesterday, Sasuke-san was going to ask me to come to the festival with him? That's really nice of him! I will go with him because he has been nice to me since Naruto-kun invited Kiba, Shino, and me to eat at Ichiraku Ramen_, Hinata thought.

"I-I wi-will lo-love t-to," Hinata said as she accepted the flower, "I-I wi-will se-see yo-you wh-when I-I ge-get re-ready o-okay?"

"Okay, but where?"

"Ne-near Ic-Ichiraku Ra-Ramen," Hinata said. She waved goodbye to Sasuke while walking to the Hyuga compound and with that, the Uchiha smiled. After a few seconds, the raven-haired stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked over to his teammates with a huge smile his face.

Naruto and Sakura stopped fighting and watched him come closer to them

_Is Sasuke-teme actually has a smile on his face, or his whole head is upside-down_, Naruto thought.

_Sasuke-kun looks handsome when he smiles! I bet he is smiling by the fact I am resisting Naruto just to be with him! _Sakura thought.

Both of them were clueless of what happened to Sasuke, but near the trees where the Uchiha and the Hyuga stood, Kurenai started laughing because Kakashi had two idiots to teach.

* * *

Sasuke stood near Ichiraku Ramen. He was wearing a blue kimono with an Uchiha fan behind his back. His hair was the same, like always. Then he heard soft footsteps and he looked up. It was Hinata.

She was wearing a purple kimono that had a blue slash around her waist. Her hair was the same, until Sasuke saw the flower, which was above her ear. Sasuke blushed at the sight of her. She looked beautiful.

Hinata walked closer to Sasuke and held on to his arm. Then both of them started walking.

"Yo-you lo-look ni-nice Sa-Sasuke-san," Hinata said.

"You do too," he replied. Hinata blushed at the comment.

_No one. No one ever said that I looked beautiful. Well, except Tenten-chan when she came over to our house and left with Neji-niisan_, Hinata thought. She smiled to herself and both of them walked in silence to the festival.

* * *

The festival was booming with music, people' voices and others. Sakura was wearing a pink kimono with some cherry blossom on it. Around her waist was a red slash. She was looking around for Sasuke in her booth. Good thing Naruto wasn't here or she will have to go to the Prediction booth with the youth people. They were right next to her. Gai and Lee also didn't have much people coming over to them. Actually, no one came to their booth.

_I can't believe that they are still wearing those stupid outfits…_ Sakura thought.

She saw Asuma coming to one of their booths. He was wearing a simple black kimono. Sakura was about to throw up if Asuma went to her booth and try to kiss her. She will have to call for her sensei to beat him up. Then the pink-haired kunoichi noticed that he went to Gai's and Lee's booth.

_Thank god! _Sakura thought.

* * *

"I want to know my prediction is," Asuma said.

"Asuma! I will gladly! But you will have to give me some yen," Gai said.

Asuma stuffs one of his hands in his pockets, grabs his wallet, and pulls out a few yen. He sets it down on the counter and waits for it. He watches Gai close his eyes. One of the opened and he whispered,

"Um, Asuma,"

"What?"

"You have to close your eyes too."

"What? Why?"

"Because I said so, now close your eyes."

"Fine." Then he felt something on his hands. He opened them and Gai was holding his hands.

"What did I tell you? Close your eyes."

"That doesn't mean I have to hold your hands."

"But everytime I close my eyes, it gets all dark... And usually Lee will be right next to me to hold."

"Fine. Lets just get this fortune done with."

Both of them closed their eyes until Gai told him to open.

"So what is going to happen?"

"You will have a youthful day!"

"That's it? Give me another one!" Both of them closed their eyes, grabbed hands, waited for a few seconds to pass by, and then opened them.

"So,"

"Your day will be full of youth!"

"Ugh….. I want a refund."

* * *

Kurenai entered with Kakashi to the fair while trying to search for Sasuke and Hinata. Kakashi wore a silvered kimono while Kurenai wear a red kimono that had a dark red slash on it and flowers.

"Hey Kurenai!" Anko said as she ran up to them. Anko wore a grey kimono that was kind of close to Kakashi's color.

"Hey Anko," Kurenai said.

"I didn't know that Kakashi asked you out to come with him to the festival!" Anko went closer to her and whispered, "The next thing you know it, Kakashi is going to bring you into his room and have sexual intercourses with you."

Kurenai blushed and glared at her. "No, I will not fall for that. We just came here as friends. I bet if you went with him, you would have came here as partners," she whispered to the purple-haired lady. Anko started to laugh while patting Kurenai on the back.

Kakashi looked was looking around, until his eyes stopped at a booth. It was an Icha Icha Paradise booth. The jounin stared at the sign and it said,

_**Get your Icha Icha Paradise here! Only twenty yen for a whole volume!**_

It was heaven to him. He slowly walked over to the booth without knowing that Kurenai said something about Sasuke and Hinata. While Kakashi was walking towards there, he accidentally bumped into a couple.

"So-sorry Ka-Kakashi-sensei," Hinata stuttered while Kakashi just nodded.

"KAKASHI!" Kurenai yelled. The jounin stopped walking and snapped out of his daydreams of reading the volume.

"What?"

"Sasuke and Hinata were just right in front of you, but from some odd reason, you let them pass by!"

"... Oh shit,"

* * *

Sasuke and Hinata went to a fishing booth. Both of them were trying to catch a koi with a tiny fishing net.

"I-I go-got o-one!" Hinata said as she held the koi up. She smiled at it and asked for a bag of water for the koi. Then they went to toy booth. The rules were that you have to throw the kunai at the target. If you get all five, you win a stuffed animal.

"Okay little boy, you have to be gentle with th-," the owner of the booth was cut off by Sasuke hitting all five targets. Everyone around them was cheering, but mostly the girls behind them.

"…..Well I can expect that from an Uchiha. Anyways, choose the toy!" the guy said. Sasuke looked at Hinata and she pointed at a Shiba Inu that was light-brown on the top of the fur while to the stomach area it was white.

"I want the Shiba Inu." Sasuke said. The owner nodded and gave the stuff toy to Sasuke. They went away with it and went to another booth.

* * *

Sakura was getting bored at her booth, but then she felt a tap on the shoulder. She tilts her head and sees the blonde ninja. Naruto was wearing an orange kimono with the symbol of fire in Japanese behind his back.

"Hi Sakura-chan! I thought you were working for the prediction booth with Gai-sensei and Lee?" Naruto asked.

"I wanted my own booth," she replied. The pink-haired kunoichi was getting bored at the kissing booth. She was wondering, why Sasuke would come here.

"Want to come with me to the ramen booth?" Naruto asked.

_PLEASE SAY YES! PLEASE SAY YES! … Actually she is going to say no like always_, Naruto thought until he heard her say yes.

"REALLY? OH THANKS SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto said.

"I only wanted to get out of this booth," Sakura said as she pushed Naruto away from her. They both started walking away from the kissing booth and asked Gai and Lee to come with them. Gai didn't accept because he thought it wasn't very youthful to leave your commanding post while Lee followed them.

On the way there, they met Kiba and Shino. Kiba was at a toy booth while Shino was at a bug booth. The dog boy was wearing a black kimono that was decorated with some red paint. Shino was wearing a grey kimono. Both of them joined the group. On the way to the ramen booth, they saw Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji. Ino was wearing a purple kimono with light blue flowers. Shikamaru was wearing his chunin vest, and Chouji was wearing a dark green kimono. All of them decided to join the group.

When they reach the ramen booth for food, they sat down on benches.

"So I guess Naruto started to whole uniting thing huh?" Kiba asked.

"Yep! All by myself!" Naruto said with such pride.

"So how's the fair Ino?" Sakura asked.

"Oh! Chouji won a bag of chips by winning an eating chip contest while Shikamaru won some free jutsu scrolls by winning a strategy board game," Ino replied.

"So what did you do with your time here at the festival Shino and Kiba?" Shikamaru asked.

"I brought some bugs at the bug booth while Kiba won some stuff toys for Akamaru," Shino replied.

"That game was too easy! Hitting five targets!" Kiba said while Akamaru barked.

"Hey, guys. We are missing four people in our group!" Lee said. Everyone stopped talking and stared at Lee.

"What do you mean?" Chouji asked.

"…..Actually, I forgot!" Lee said, "I lost my youthful memory! I have to tell Gai-sensei!" Lee yelled. He left with tears while running to the prediction booth.

"Okay…. What the heck was that?" Sakura asked.

* * *

Sasuke and Hinata sat down near a cherry blossom tree. They were both watching the festival while talking.

"Th-thank y-you Sa-Sasuke-san fo-for ta-taking m-me he-here. N-never i-in m-my li-life th-that I th-thought yo-you wi-will a-ask m-me t-to co-come. I-I wa-was re-really ex-expecting Sa-Sakura-chan t-to b-be he-here wi-with yo-you," Hinata said.

"Really?"

Hinata nodded and said,

"To-today w-was re-really f-fun. Th-thank yo-you fo-for th-the stu-stuffed an-animal, th-the k-koi, th-the flo-flower, an-and fo-for th-the mo-mochi."

"Your welcome." They both noticed that it was getting late so both of them decided to get ready. Without thinking, Hinata slid her hand into Sasuke's and walked home hand in hand. Sasuke blushed at the touch, but then smiled.

What they didn't notice was that Neji and Tenten were spying on them. Above them were Kakashi and Kurenai, who didn't noticed the other couple because they were to busy spying on Sasuke and Hinata.

"Neji-kun, don't kill Sasuke please!" Tenten said. She was wearing a slight pink kimono while Neji was wearing a white kimono.

"…."

_Hmph… Looks like Sasuke actually asked Hinata to come with him to the fair. Heh, Sasuke fell for 'you better make your move before someone does' trick,_ Tenten thought while smiling. Neji stared at her with confusion.

_Why is she smiling? _Neji thought.

* * *

"Did you get that Kurenai?" Kakashi asked as he pulled out another set of notes. She nodded and jumped to tree to tree to follow them.

* * *

After bringing Hinata home, Sasuke laid on his bed. He smiled. Sasuke took out the journal at wrote,

_Entry 7_

_Your hands. So smooth and soft. So small, but perfectly fits with mine. So warm when I felt you slid your hand into mine. I wish that one day, I could ask you to hold your hands as long as I like. _

With that, he fell asleep with his kimono on.

* * *

Along with that, Kurenai and Kakashi fell asleep on a tree branch until both of them fell off.

* * *

I want to thank the people who gave me reviews on the last day so I can update this story!

The people are who reviewed my story on 8-08-08 because of the author's note.


	8. Your Cheeks

**_Oh my god! I am almost up my way to pass 100 reviews! I am so happy! Thanks for reviewing! I hope you enjoy the eight chapter! Sorry for the late update! I busy while making this! _**

* * *

Your Cheeks

It has been two days since the Konoha festival ended. Everything was calm and quiet, unlike the festival. It was a bright sunny day and the breeze was just perfect. Sasuke laid under a cherry blossom tree. His eyes closed and he was breathing calmly.

_For once, it's a quiet day without the dobe and Sakura_, he thought.

"Sasuke-teme!"

_Screw that. _Sasuke opens his eyes and lifts his head. He sees the hyperactive ninja coming closer to him. The Uchiha pouted and crossed his arms.

"Sasuke! I finally found you!" Naruto shouted.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked in an annoyed tone.

"….Well... I kind…of… heh… heh,"

"Did you forget?"

"No! If I am going to be Hokage, I have train like one!"

"So, what do you want?"

"…Uh," _Quick Naruto! What did you forget? Ugh! It had something to do with Sakura-chan! Just make up something to get Sasuke busy!_ Naruto thought.

"You for-,"

"Hinata is looking for you! She said to me that she has a special gift for you!" Naruto said. _What are you thinking? Sasuke-teme will never believe that! God! _Then Naruto felt a strong wind pass by him. He shook his head and saw Sasuke running with full speed going to the Hyuga compound.

"I can't believe that worked!" Naruto shouted.

"What worked?" Sakura asked as she appeared with some bento boxes behind the blonde shinobi.

"That Sasuke-teme thought that Hinata had a special gift for him and now he is running to her house," he said while laughing.

"You what?" Sakura asked as she was about to break their lunches.

"Oh now I remembered! You brought homemade ramen for us! If only I didn't say that lie to Sasuke, he could have taste your ramen!" Naruto said.

"Na….ru….to….." Sakura said slowly as she dropped the bento boxes and walked towards him.

"Hey Sakura-chan, why did you dropped the ramen?" Naruto asked. Then he was knocked out.

* * *

_I wonder what Hinata made me. Maybe she made me a kimono, or will give me a kiss on the cheek for the festival, or-,_ Sasuke's thoughts were cut short when he bumped into someone. He opens his eyes thinking it is Hinata, but it turns out to be someone else different.

He fell on Neji.

* * *

Kakashi and Kurenai were jumping to branch tree to branch tree. Both of them were thinking the same thing as Sasuke.

"I wonder what Hinata-chan is going to give your student," Kurenai said.

"I know," Kakashi replied.

"A hug,"

"A kiss,"

"No, not a kiss. Hinata-chan is too shy."

"….."

"…."

"…sex?"

"….you dumbass…"

* * *

Tenten walked out of Ino's Flower Shop. The weapon mistress sniffed the roses that she picked out_. Hmm… These flowers smell great! I hope Neji-kun likes the smell of them when we go to our picnic. _

Thinking to see Neji standing there waiting, she turns her head and sees a disturbing scene. Sasuke was on top of Neji. She dropped the flowers and her mouth flew open.

"What the hell Sasuke!" Tenten asked. Before she was able to say anything, someone appeared behind her.

"What has Kakashi done to you?" Gai asked. _So that is how all the ladies get you. Sasuke is following Kakashi and he is doing well with most of the girls here in Konoha!_

Sasuke quickly got off of Neji and regained his posture. "I accidentally bumped into him," he said. The Hyuga got up and glared at him.

_Something is wrong_, he thought. Sasuke left the scene and walked normally to Hinata's house. When he was out of Neji's sight, Sasuke started to run.

* * *

"…Looks like Gai thinks you influenced Sasuke in a bad way," Kurenai said as she jumped into another branch.

"Hm?" Kakashi asked as he followed her with a large bag of notepads.

"Just forget what I just said."

* * *

Sasuke gulped. He was in front of the door that separated him and going inside the Hyuga compound. Before he was able to knock, someone already opened the door. It was Hinata's father, Hiashi.

"What business do you have here?"

"I-I….U-um," he was starting to sound like Hinata.

"You have to hurry boy before I let the guards lead you out of here."

"I-I….am here for Hinata."

"Hinata?"

"Your daughter."

"I know she is my daughter."

"…."

"What do you want from Hinata?"

"Someone gave me a message that your daughter has something for me."

"She does? Well, then. Hinata!" Hiashi shouted as he went back to the house.

A little voice answered, "Yes father?"

"Someone is here for you." Hiashi said as he went deeper into the house. Then Sasuke heard tiny footsteps coming. He was getting nervous. Out of nowhere he started to shake a bit.

_I wonder what Hinata is going to give me_. He thought.

* * *

On a tree, Kakashi and Kurenai were getting in to it. They got out new notepads and some brushes to write them down. Their eyes were so focused on Sasuke that they didn't notice one of the guards of the compound was telling them to get down.

"Hey! You two! Get down from there or I will arrest you!" the guard said.

"Shh! We are watching something so you better be quiet or we will bring you to the Hokage," Kurenai said.

"What? It is my duty to protect this place with my life!"

"Then pretend you died and we will call it a day," Kakashi said.

"What? You messed with the wrong person. Byakugan!"

* * *

Hinata wondered who was at the door. _Maybe it is Neji-niisan with Tenten-chan. But what do they want with me? Or maybe it is Sakura, who might invite me to hang out with her… Maybe it is Naruto-kun… Or…_, Hinata's thoughts were cut short when she saw Sasuke at the front door waiting. The thing that was kind of weird was that he was shaking.

"Sa-Sasuke-san?" Hinata asked as she opened the door a little wider.

"O-oh. H-hi Hinata," Sasuke stuttered. She lifted up a brow. _Is Sasuke-san actually stuttering? Like me?_

"H-hi."

"Um….. Naruto told me that you have a special gift for me. So I came to your house to figure out what the gift was."

"G-gift? Wh-what gi-gift?"

"For me."

"So-sorry Sa-Sasuke-san, b-but I-I do-don't ha-have an-anything fo-for y-you."

"What?"

* * *

"WHAT?" Kakashi and Kurenai asked being grabbed by some Hyuga guards.

* * *

"I-I do-don't ha-have an-anything gi-gift fo-for y-you. So-sorry….."

"Oh… … Well, I will see you later," Sasuke said as he walked away. Then Hinata felt something in her stomach. She frowned.

_I feel bad for Sasuke-san. He came all the way here from some gift that I didn't have… Naruto-kun made it up… Maybe Sasuke-san and I should have a little time together_. Hinata thought.

"Sa-Sasuke-san!" She shouted.

The Uchiha prodigy turned around and stared at her with a confused face. _What does she want? _

"U-un….. I-I a-am no-not do-doing an-anything to-today….. S-so I-I wa-was thi-thinking if y-you wa-want m-me-,"

"Yes!" Sasuke said with a smile on his face. Hinata lifted up a brow.

* * *

"I told you that Hinata is going to have sex with Sasuke," Kakashi said.

Kurenai turned her head and slapped Kakashi's cheek. "Hinata didn't finish what she said you baka!" She said.

* * *

"U-um…..I-I di-didn't fi-finish…."

"…Hn….."

"I-if yo-you wa-want m-me an-and yo-you t-to wa-walk a-around Ko-Konoha f-for a f-few ho-hours?" She stuttered while blushing and poking her index fingers together.

Sasuke paused for a while. He couldn't believe what he heard. The raven-haired boy felt something tingle in him.

"Sure." He said.

"Bu-but I-I ha-have t-to te-tell m-my fa-father." She said. Sasuke nodded and watched her go back to her house. Then he hears the conversation between Hiashi and Hinata.

"Um…. Father?"

"What?"

"May I go walk around Konoha…..with….Sasuke-san?"

"…what?

"May I go walk around Konoha with Sasuke-san?"

"No."

"W-what? Why?"

"No."

"Please father! He….. He will help me with my training!"

"…Fine, but I will send one of the family members to tell Neji to bring you home."

"Neji-niisan? Why him? I can take care of myself."

"No. If you want to go with the Uchiha, you have to listen what I say."

"I can take of myself. Please father. Sasuke-san will bring me home before the sun sets."

"Fine." Hiashi said. He left the room and Hinata signed_. If Neji-niisan would have found out that Sasuke and I were going to walk around for a while in Konoha, he will blow up. _She thought.

Sasuke also signed in relief. Neji could have killed him for taking out his little cousin. Not just an average person taking Hinata out, but the heartthrob of Konoha. Hinata went out the door and ran to him. In Sasuke's thoughts he sees Hinata running at him and then jumps into his arms.

"Sa-Sasuke-san? A-are y-you re-ready?" she asked. He nodded and both of them walked out of the compound without noticing their senseis fighting with the Hyuga guards.

* * *

"Thank you! Come again!" Ino said while waving. She turned around and glared. "Shikamaru! Where are those lilies?"

"Coming…" Shikamaru said. He sets the box of lilies on the counter and wipes his sweat off his forehead.

"That took you long!"

"Well I was fixing some of the stuff in the storage."

"Really?"

"No. I'm going outside to watch the clouds. Call me if you need me," Shikamaru said as he walked outside with his hands behind his head. Ino growled and crossed her arms.

"So lazy!" she said.

* * *

Shikamaru closed the door of Ino's Flower Shop and signed. _Why are girls so troublesome?_ He thought. Then something really caught his attention. Shikamaru rubs his eyes thinking it was some kind of genjutsu, but it turns out that it was true. He saw Sasuke and Hinata walking together while talking about their fathers.

_What the hell? _He thought. Shikamaru quickly went inside the flower shop to tell Ino. Once he entered, Shikamaru grabbed Ino and shook her.

"What the? Shikamaru! What are you doing?" Ino asked.

"Sasuke and Hinata are walking. Together!"

"What?" Then she pushed Shikamaru aside and broke through the glass door, "SASUKE-KUN!" she shouted. Once Ino calmed down, she saw Kakashi and Kurenai walking together while taking notes.

"Uh….. Shikamaru….."

"What?"

"It is just Kakashi-sensei and Kurenai-sensei walking. You better get your eyes check," Ino said as she walked in while Shikamaru said troublesome.

* * *

During their time alone, Sasuke and Hinata ate lunch under a cherry blossom tree while talking about their teammates. The next thing they did was train a bit and then continued to walk. They had one more thing to do before the sun sets.

While walking, Hinata saw a pastry restaurant. "U-Um…. Sa-Sasuke-san, ma-may w-we e-eat t-there?" she asked and pointed at it. Sasuke looks at the restaurant and nods. Hinata smiles and leads Sasuke to the building.

It was kind of filled with people. The walls were decorated in pink and white with some golden zigzags. The table cloths were white and it had a candle in the middle. They entered and sat near the corner of the restaurant, but near the window. Sasuke looked around for anyone he knew and held up his menu.

* * *

Kakashi and Kurenai lowered down their menus to see Sasuke and Hinata talking about the pasties they were selling.

"Looks like their 'date' is going well," Kakashi said as Kurenai wrote some notes down.

"Oh! They are looking this way! Put up your menu!" Kurenai said as she lifted up hers.

* * *

"So what are you going to order?" Sasuke asked.

"U-um… Ma-maybe…..w-we ca-can sh-share ju-just i-in ca-case i-it i-is b-big o-or i-it mi-might ta-taste b-bad," she said.

"Hn." Then he looked at the menu and asked, "What would you like to order?"

"U-um…. Ma-maybe th-the ku-kunai cu-cupcake wi-will b-be ok-okay. Un-unless i-it i-is fi-fine wi-with y-you."

"Kunai cupcake," Sasuke ordered. Then waiter nodded and went back to the kitchen.

* * *

"Excuse me? But are you two going to order? You have been staring at the menu for about ten minutes while ignoring me," the waiter said. Kakashi peeked at the man and went back to the menu.

"If you guys are not ordering then the both of you have to leave," he added.

Kurenai lowered her menu a bit and said, "Just give me everything on the menu."

"Fine." Then he grabbed the menus, but then Kakashi and Kurenai held on to them. He started to pull harder, but then accidentally slapped himself.

"Ah! ... Let go of the menu!" he said.

"We are kind of busy here so leave us be," Kakashi said. Then the waiter went to the kitchen to tell the others about them.

* * *

"Here you go! Enjoy!" The waiter said.

There he left, was a kunai cupcake that had white frosting on top of it. Sasuke and Hinata both looked at it. They reached out the same time for the cupcake, but accidentally brushed their hands. Both of them looked at each other and blushed. Hinata started to poke her index fingers together while Sasuke looked the other way.

"You can have the first bite."

"You can have the first bite."

They stared at each other. Both of them said the same thing. Sasuke pushed the cupcake to Hinata, but did the same thing. Then the Uchiha grabs the cupcake and holds it up.

"Maybe we should just eat it together," he said. Hinata nodded and leaned closer to Sasuke. To Kakashi and Kurenai, it looked like they were about to kiss. Right before they were able to bite the cupcake, someone behind Sasuke scooted back really fast/hard and pushed Sasuke and the cupcake to Hinata's face.

Pieces of the cupcake dropped and left Hinata's face full of frosting with chunks of the kunai pastry. Sasuke also shared the frosting, but on his hand. He pulled back, but something kept them together. It was melted marshmallows. His hand was stuck on Hinata's cheek. Sasuke started to pull his hand, but then heard Hinata squeal.

"Sorry," Sasuke said.

"I-ish al-alshrigsh." She said.

"What? Could you repeat that?" Sasuke asked.

"Mmph! M-my mo-mousht ish sh-shush," Hinata said.

"Maybe if I pinch the marshmallows on your cheek, I can take it out." Sasuke said while Hinata nodded. The raven-haired boy pinched her cheek and started to pull. The marshmallows were quite chubby and soft, but it turns out to be Hinata's cheek.

"O-oucsh." She mumbled.

"This isn't the marshmallows?" Sasuke asked and she nodded. He was pinching her cheek. _…They seem soft._ He thought. Then he noticed something. His fingers couldn't move.

The guy behind, who caused this situation to happen, looked at Sasuke.

"Hey! What the heck are you doing to this poor little girl!" he asked.

Sasuke slowly turns his head and glares at the man.

"You did this…"

"Huh? I-I don't know what you mean."

"You stuttered."

"I didn't stutter! Your girlfriend does!"

"…" Sasuke got up along with Hinata and stabbed the man with a kunai. He left the restaurant without leaving the money they own to the building. Kakashi and Kurenai got up without noticing their waiter carrying a large tray. While walking outside to follow Sasuke and Hinata, Kakashi accidentally bumped into their waiter and everything fell.

"Oh. Sorry," he said and followed Kurenai. Then the waiter felt something near his shoulder. He turns his head and sees a large foot next to him. The waiter looks up to see his boss glaring at him.

"You dropped all of the food everyone prepared. That means you have to pay for that."

"Ugh…."

* * *

On the way home, everyone stopped and looked at Sasuke and Hinata. Some were about to laugh while others were completely confused. They passed Ino's Flower Shop and Shikamaru saw them. He couldn't believe what he saw this time. Shikamaru called for Ino again, but then she ignored it because of what happened early in the day.

Before Gai and Lee spotted them, Sasuke heard their conversation.

"So I have to fell then land on men and tell them that I read perverted books about women, including that I am only interested in them?" Lee asked.

"Yes! Youthful perverted books about youthful women! It works! Ask Sasuke over there!" Gai said. Then they froze.

"What happened to your youth?" they both asked. Sasuke ignored it and passed by them.

The next person that saw them was Chouji. He stared at the marshmallows on them. Chouji licks his lips and finishes the chip bag.

"Are you going to eat those?" he asked. Sasuke glared and passed by him. "Can you save the marshmallows and give it to me the next time?" Chouji asked.

The next person to see them was Anko.

"Ah…. Did you two get into a little sticky situation that involves marshmallows stuffed in Hinata's face?" Anko asked. Sasuke glared at the purple-haired woman while underneath the cover of the sweet, Hinata blushed.

Then they were spotted by Asuma.

"I remembered those days when I was your age, but kind of older," he said. Then he leaned in closer and whispered to Sasuke's ear, "Don't worry. If Hinata had her cycle, the baby and her will be fine." Sasuke pushed Asuma away from him and walked passed him.

_Crazy kids. Pretty soon girls are going to be pregnant before they reach age twelve. Great, Ino is going to be pregnant soon_, Asuma thought.

Sasuke had enough of everyone thinking some dirty thoughts or wrong mishaps about them. He picks up Hinata and carries her bridal style. He jumps onto a tree branch and sees Kakashi and Kurenai next to him.

"…..Hi Sasuke," Kurenai said.

"Yo," Kakashi said.

He stared at his sensei. They stopped taking their notes and stared at him too. The two jounins were about to laugh at them. Behind Kakashi and Kurenai there was a huge bag.

"…What are you doing Kakashi-senesei?" Sasuke asked.

"Just resting on top of a tree branch." Kakashi said as he pulled out a red colored book. Then he ignored them and jumped to another tree. He looked behind him and the two jounins had disappeared. What he didn't notice was that the adults were a branch higher than Sasuke was. He jumps down to the tree, puts Hinata down, and walks inside the Hyuga gates. Every single Hyuga (except Neji) watch Sasuke and Hinata walk to the door.

_I have never been this embarrassed in my life_, Hinata thought as she heard giggles from her family members.

"Hinata? What the heck happened?" Hanabi asked.

"She can't talk." Sasuke said. Both of them passed Hinata's little sister and knocked the door. The raven-haired boy gulped. _What will Hinata's father think about this? _

The door was fully opened and Sasuke stared at Hiashi. Hinata's face was almost full of harden marshmallows. It covered her chin up to her nose and spreaded to her cheeks. Then he looked at the fingers pinching his daughter's cheek. Hiashi slowly moved his head to see Sasuke's blank expression. They stayed in that pose for about a few minutes until Hiashi said something.

"….Hinata."

"Y-yesh?"

"Next time when you and the Uchiha go out, I am coming."

* * *

_Entry 8_

_Your cheeks… So soft and warm. Even though you were covered, your cheeks still felt warm. I wish that one day I could tell how soft it is and the warmth of them._

Sasuke closed the book and started to reminisce.

It took a few minutes to take out the marshmallows from Hinata's face and Sasuke's hand. All they had to do was melt it. Then, something hit Sasuke.

_I could have used my fire ball jutsu._


	9. Your Hugs

_Wow! Thanks for the reviews! Sorry for the late update, I was too busy doing my homework and it took most of my time because it was a lot, but I hope you enjoy the 9th chapter! Wow! The 9th chapter already? _

* * *

Your Hugs

The raven-haired boy walked on the streets of Konoha. It was a boring day. He hadn't seen Hinata yet and it was passed noon.

_I bet Hiashi is making Hinata train all day so I can't go to her because she is too busy trainin-, _Sasuke thoughts were soon cut off short after he bumped into someone. He staggered a bit and then regained his posture. Sasuke looked up to see who he bumped into, hoping it was Hinata, but it turned out to be Tenten.

"Why do you always bump into people Sasuke? How are you going to get Hinata-chan if you are going to be rough? I bet when you marry her, I mean, if you marry her that you are going to have sex everyday to revive the Uchiha clan, your pleasure, or to release your angry." Tenten said.

Sasuke twitched a bit. _What the hell did she say?_

"I mean, come on Sasuke. Be more romantic."

"Quiet. I didn't see you there. Also you shouldn't say that to people. Do you want me to say; I bet your stupid boyfriend, I mean, if he is your boyfriend uses his byakugan to see what is under your clothes. Would you?" Sasuke asked.

Tenten blushed and glared at the Uchiha. She folded her arms and her right foot started tapping on the ground.

"What are you talking about? Neji-kun has never done that."

"What are you talking about Tenten? Neji always does that," Lee interrupted.

"What the hell Lee! Go away!" Tenten shouted and threw kunais at him while Lee ran. The brunette turned to Sasuke and glared.

"… So what are you saying about Neji?" Sasuke asked.

Tenten blushed madly, but then replied, "Nothing, but I could tell that you were thinking about Hinata during the time before I bumped into you."

"What?"

"Besides, I know where Hinata-chan is."

"Where?"

"…. First, how was your date with Hinata-chan yesterday?"

"What? How did you know?"

"I have my sources," Tenten said as she started twirling a kunai around her fingertips.

"Good, that is it."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Did you two to do anything fun?"

"Yeah."

"Did the two of you have any lunch?"

"Yeah."

"Did she blush?"

"Yeah"

"Did Hinata-chan kiss you?"

"No."

"Ugh! I thought you were going to fall for that! Fine. Well, that was all the information I needed about the date. Hinata-chan is at Ichiraku Ramen with Naruto and Kiba. I saw them when I passed by about five minutes ago."

Sasuke passed Tenten and headed for the ramen place. What he didn't like about it was that Kiba and Naruto were there.

Tenten signed and looked up to see Kakashi and Kurenai on a tree.

"You guys really need to have better hiding places…..And a better bag. One of your notes fell," she said as she took out the notes.

The two jounins jumped down and grabbed the notes out of her hands.

"Tenten, when did you get this?" Kurenai asked her.

"Heh, heh….. Well….. It kind of slipped out of your bag. I mean, look at it! It is full of notes you two wrote down! What are in those notes anyways?"

"Nothing. Is top secret and it is a delivery for the Hokage," Kakashi said as he put the notes inside the bag.

"Well, all I know from one of those notes is that it had details about Sasuke's and Hinata-chan's date yesterday."

"…Was that your sources?"

* * *

Sasuke hid in a bush and watched Hinata and Kiba laugh at Naruto's lame jokes and acts.

_Baka_, the Uchiha thought.

He went closer to Ichiraku Ramen and heard the conversation.

"So, what happen next?" Kiba asked.

"Well, she started to beat me up and then clawed my skin," Naruto said with a chuckle at the end.

"A-are yo-you o-okay Na-Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

"Heh, heh! Of course Hinata-chan! Why wouldn't I be? If I am going to be Hokage, I have to face pain! Even from women!"

"If you feel pain from women, then you are weak. I mean, come on! It is Sakura! But she does kicks ass if it is you," Kiba said.

"Kiss ass? Sakura-chan kisses my ass?" Naruto asked.

"Kicks **ass** you dumb**ass**," Kiba said.

"Ki-Kiba-kun!" Hinata said, "So-sorry Na-Naruto-kun fo-for Ki-Kiba-kun's be-behavior," Hinata added as she bowed down.

"Heh! No problem! I prefer Hinata's apology instead of Kiba's, who really didn't say sorry!"

"Well, it's your fault for being so dumb. I am really going to be disappointed for having an idiot as Hokage," Kiba said as he ate his ramen.

"Well I don't call you dumb!"

"Because I am not."

"Smartass!"

"Dumbass!"

"Dog boy!"

"Ramen boy!"

"Idiot!"

"Mentally retarded!"

"I bet your balls are tiny!"

"I bet you have a vagina because you have no penis!"

"What?"

"That's why you made that sexy jutsu!"

"I am sexy?"

"Na-Naruto-kun and Ki-Kiba-kun!" Hinata shouted. Both of them paused for a moment and turned their heads to see the shy Hyuga standing up with a blush on her face.

"It is his fault! He started everything!" Both of them said while pointing at each other.

"I-I wi-will le-leave yo-you t-two al-alone t-to s-solve yo-your pro-problem," Hinata said as she paid for her ramen and left. Right before she got out, she accidentally bumped into Sasuke, who was about to come in.

There was a loud thump on the ground and Naruto and Kiba turned around. Sasuke was on top of Hinata while she was knocked out.

"Sasuke-teme! What the hell are you doing to Hinata?" Naruto shouted.

"Sasuke! Stop molesting her!" Kiba shouted.

"I wasn't," Sasuke calmly said. The Uchiha quickly got up and picked up Hinata. He puts her on his left shoulder and walks away while ignoring complains from the two.

"Hey! Where are you going teme?"

"Hey! Come back here with Hinata!"

"Come on Kiba! Let's get Hinata!" Naruto said while he jumped off his sit.

Before Kiba and Naruto were about to leave, Ayame called fir the two,

"You have a bill to pay."

The two turns their heads and stare at each other.

"Did you have any money left Naruto?" Kiba asked.

"I kind-of spent it for ramen yesterday since Sakura-chan ruin my lunch."

"Idiot."

"Guy who invited me to come along with him, but didn't have any money to pay for his bill," Naruto said.

"Actually, you invited Hinata and me."

* * *

Hinata slowly opens her eyes and sees someone with spiky hair next to her. She stretches and turns her head to see her environment.

_This room seems to be clean and comfortable. _

The room was pretty plain, but simple. It had tan walls and the floor was white. She looked at the bed and saw a very familiar insignia. It was the Uchiha fan.

_Wait… This isn't my room! Whose room I am i-_, Hinata's thoughts were cut short when she saw Sasuke next to his bed.

"Sa-Sasuke-san!" Hinata said. She covered her mouth and blushed. _Why am I in Sasuke-san room! _

"I accidentally knocked you out when you left the dobe and Kiba."

"Huh? W-what a-are y-you ta-talking a-about?"

"When you were about to leave and I was about to enter, we accidentally bumped into each other pretty hard," Sasuke replied

"O-oh… B-but w-why a-am I-I he-here? U-usually s-someone e-else t-take ca-care o-of m-me."

"What is wrong with me taking care of you?"

"U-um…. I-it's n-not li-like y-you t-to ta-take c-care o-of so-someone."

"Is that the reason why?"

"U-um…..so-sorry Sa-Sasuke-san, b-but I-I d-do a-appreciate y-your h-help. B-but t-thank y-you."

"Hn."

Sasuke turned his head to see Hinata and almost blushed.

Hinata was smiling at him and what he didn't expect from the shy, indigo girl was a hug. Sasuke just stood there. Hinata, the girl he loves, hugging him. Tightly. He couldn't do anything. All he could do was blush and feel the warmth of her hug.

It lasted forever to him, but then it ended within a few seconds. He felt her slip away from him. Sasuke thought he was losing her. Hinata returned to Sasuke's bed and smiled at him. His face was still in shock and he was blushing.

Hinata blushed at him, breathed in, and said, "Thank you Sasuke-san. All you have done was showing me kindness since we had dinner at Ichiraku Ramen long time ago. You made me feel welcome every time I am with you."

"I-I….U-um….." Sasuke said. _She didn't stutter._

"I was wondering if you would like to come with me somewhere tomorrow," Hinata asked without stuttering again.

"I-I….Hn." Then something slipped out of his mouth, "Y-you are not stuttering."

"W-what? I-I u-um…"

_Great Sasuke… You just made her into that stuttering state again_, Sasuke thought.

"Hinata! Where are you?" Neji shouted.

"Hinata-chan! Time to go home!" Tenten yelled.

Sasuke and Hinata both stared at the window and noticed it was evening. He turned to Hinata and frowned a bit. _They had to ruin the moment. _

"B-bye Sa-Sasuke-san. A-and I-I wi-will s-see y-you to-tomorrow!" Hinata said while running out of Sasuke's house.

Once she got out, Neji was standing while his arms were folded and Tenten was smirking behind her cousin. She noticed that the Uchiha fan was above her head.

"Why were you in the Uchiha's house?" Neji asked.

"U-um…"

"Remember what you father told you?"

"I-I…Ne-Neji-niisan…..b-but."

"What am I suppose to tell him when we get home?"

Hinata starting shaking. Her face was looking down at the ground while trying to make an excuse. Tenten looked at Hinata, and then saw a boy with black, spiky hair appear behind the Hyuga.

"I was taking care of your cousin because she was knocked out," Sasuke said as he opened the door.

"Did you rape Hinata?" Neji asked.

"No."

"Hinata-chan and Neji-kun. Come on. Neji-kun, Hinata-chan was just knocked out and Sasuke took care of her. Just call that polite," Tenten said.

"…Fine. But, you better keep your hands to yourself Uchiha," Neji said as he grabbed Hinata and Tenten. The weapon mistress turned around and smirked at him while Hinata waved goodbye.

Once they were gone, Sasuke pulled out his journal and wrote,

_Entry 9_

_Your hugs. They felt welcoming. They felt warm. I felt like hugging you forever and feeling comfort around me. I didn't feel alone anymore, but then you slipped away. I felt cold. I wish that one day I could hug you forever. _

When Sasuke turned around, he felt something jump on his back.

"Oh Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said.

"What?"

"Where were you? I didn't see you that much at the Konoha festival, yesterday, and today!"

"Training."

"Really? Weren't you at Hinata's house yesterday?"

"What?"

"You are cheating on me?"

"What?"

"Oh could you cheat on your girlfriend, who is soon to become your wife?"

"What?"

"So that's why you are so distant!"

"What?"

"Of all the girls in Konoha, you cheat on me for Hinata! Remember her feelings towards Naruto?"

"What?"

"We are prefect for each other!"

"What?"

"It's like you are Kakashi and I am his perverted book. You read everything I have in store. They are always together! Kakashi and his book! You and I!"

"What?"

"Don't tell me that you made love to her already?"

"What?"

"I thought we were together forever!"

"What?"

"I even made someone make our wedding rings!"

"What?"

"I even schedule the day to make babies!"

"What?"

"Oh could you Sasuke-kun! I even went on fanfiction to read the stories I made about you and I!"


	10. Your Body

____

Wow! Thanks for all the reviews! I am just in shock on how many reviews I got! You guys are the best! I hope all of you enjoy chapter 10! Chapter 10? WOW!

* * *

Your Body

He opened his eyes and stared at the roof. Sasuke had to endure a long night of being alone and the feeling of coldness again. He didn't know how much the affect of Hinata's hug would be. The Uchiha prodigy couldn't get the moment out of his head. He forced himself up to a sitting position. The raven-haired boy stared at his hands. The hands that could have hold her into his arms. He frowned and looked at the window.

_Unless I didn't have to deal with Sakura's questions yesterday. I wonder how she knew that I was at Hinata house days ago._

Sasuke tossed the blanket aside and let his feet touch the floor. He got up and went to change into his normal everyday outfit. Then he remembered something.

**_Hinata was smiling at him and what he didn't expect from the shy, indigo girl was a hug. Sasuke just stood there. Hinata, the girl he loves, hugging him. Tightly. He couldn't do anything. All he could do was blush and feel the warmth of her hug._**

**_It lasted forever to him, but then it ended within a few seconds. He felt her slip away from him. Sasuke thought he was losing her. Hinata returned to Sasuke's bed and smiled at him. His face was still in shock and he was blushing._**

**_Hinata blushed at him, breathed in, and said, "Thank you Sasuke-san. All you have done was showing me kindness since we had dinner at Ichiraku Ramen long time ago. You made me feel welcome every time I am with you."_**

**"_I-I….U-um….." Sasuke said. __She didn't stutter._**

**"_I was wondering if you would like to come with me somewhere tomorrow," Hinata asked without stuttering again._**

Sasuke felt his lips curve into a smile.

_Hinata said she would want to see me somewhere tomorrow… But where? _

"Sa-Sasuke-san!"

His head immediately turned to the window and he saw Hinata waving at him. Sasuke smiled and quickly ran down the stairs.

"Sa-Sasuke-s-,"

The door flew open with Sasuke walking slowly to Hinata while his eyes were locked to hers. She blushed for a moment and he smirked.

"So where are we going today?" Sasuke asked.

"U-um….. Y-you r-re-remembered….."

"Of course I did," The Uchiha prodigy said and smirked at her again. Hinata felt warmth come over her cheeks again. She looked down at her feet and asked quietly,

"I-I w-was w-wo-wondering i-if y-you wo-would l-like t-to g-go sh-shopping w-with m-me."

"What?" Sasuke couldn't believe what he heard.

"I-I w-was w-wo-,"

"I know, but I am just surprised what you asked me. Why?"

"I-I…. W-well…I-I ki-kind o-of f-feel re-really co-comfortable a-around y-you."

"Why didn't you ask Tenten?"

"S-she i-is o-on a mi-mission w-with N-Neji-ni-niisan a-and L-Lee-san. T-they w-won't b-back u-until t-two d-days."

"Hn… So where to?"

"H-huh? O-oh….. Y-you co-could fo-follow m-me…I-if y-you do-don't m-mind…. C-can y-you g-go i-in th-the s-shops w-with m-me?" Hinata asked while poking her fingers. Sasuke stayed silent for a moment while the shy Hyuga frowned a bit.

"I-it's o-okay Sa-Sasuke-s-,"

"Hn…."

"O-oh t-thank y-you! I-I th-thought y-you w-would m-mind….."

"It's like there is anything for me to do anyways. I rather with you than any of the girls in Konoha."

Hinata's face lit up. She smiled at Sasuke and blushed.

"Re-really S-Sasuke-san? Y-you d-do?"

Sasuke turned his head to look at Hinata and smiled a bit.

"You don't annoy me."

The indigo-haired girl stared at Sasuke. She smiled more, letting a fraction of her teeth show, and nodded.

"F-follow m-me," Hinata says as she turns around and gestures. Sasuke nods his head and walks next to her. They were kind-of close. Maybe two inches apart for their arms to brush. Hinata felt something tickling in her stomach as she noticed how close they were. It was like there were butterflies in her stomach.

To Sasuke, well… He didn't mind it. The Uchiha knew he was close to Hinata, but kept some distance away from her. They walked in silence until the two of them heard a loud, annoying voice. Well, to Sasuke that is. To Hinata, it was her crush.

"Sasuke-teme!" Naruto shouted. The blond kept running until he saw Hinata right next to him. His mouth dropped and he rubbed his eyes.

"And Hinata?" He asked.

"Dobe," Sasuke said.

"N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata said as she turned around and waved at him. Sasuke looked at the corners of his eyes and saw how much happiness Hinata has when Naruto comes. He clutches his hands.

"Hey Hinata! Why is Sasuke-teme with you?" He asked while he scratched his head. Naruto couldn't understand what happened, but then a sick idea came to his brain.

"Hinata!"

"Y-yes N-Naruto-kun?"

"Don't tell me that you are going to the hospital!"

"W-what?"

"When did you get pregnant?

"H-huh?"

"I know that Sasuke-teme took to you to his house maybe about two times or something, but how did you get pregnant so fast?"

"U-um… Sa-Sasu-,"

"Is like Sasuke's sperm fast to reach?"

"U-um…..N-no."

"Is it naturally for Hyuugas to give birth so early after having…..you know…sex?"

"W-what? Sa-Sasu-,"

"Damn! And before you know it…. The Uchiha clan is going to be revived! If you and Sasuke keep this pace up, there will be many Uchihas crawling around at the compound!"

"B-but-,"

"And I am going to be an uncle! Or a godfather!"

"W-what?" Hinata asked. Sasuke twitched a bit.

* * *

"You do know that you have students who are idiots right?" Kurenai asked.

"I know…. All of them want romance in their lives. Mostly Sakura," Kakashi replied as he took down notes.

"…..Kakashi."

"What?"

"You aren't really going to take down notes Hinata is going to give birth to Sasuke's child?"

"…..No, that will be stupid," Kakashi said as he tossed the notes aside.

"…You actually believed that?" Kurenai asked as she watched the notes fall.

"…..No."

* * *

"Hinata and I didn't. I took care of her because I accidentally knocked her out yesterday," Sasuke replied.

"Oh! Well, that's a relief!" Naruto said, but then added, "well…. Then where are you guys going?"

Hinata blushed and poked her fingers together, "U-um…."

"It's none of your business dobe," Sasuke said as he walked away from him. Hinata turned to look at Naruto and then Sasuke. She looks at Naruto and says her goodbyes. The shy Hyuga turns to Sasuke's direction and runs after him.

"Okay Hinata! Make sure Sasuke-teme doesn't touch you!" Naruto shouted. Then he turns around and whispers, "I knew they were going to the hospital! I got to go buy flowers for Hinata! After….. I eat ramen and train!"

* * *

Sasuke and Hinata enter a first shop that was for pants. He waited patiently for her while ignoring some girls trying to flash their chest to him near their changing rooms.

"Hey big boy….. Why don't you come in here?" One of the girls asked.

"Sasuke-kun! I need help putting on my pants. Could you pull my pants for me while I fix the front? Just place your hands right here," a girl who was a brunette said. She pointed at her butt while Sasuke watched in horror.

"Does my ass like nice with these?" Another girl asked.

"Hell no! My ass is way better! Right Sasuke-kun?" A guy asked.

Sasuke immediately went to Hinata's stall and punched it.

"Hinata, are you done?" Sasuke asked. He was trying to hide his anger.

"N-no S-Sasuke-san. W-why? I-is s-s-something w-wrong?" Hinata asked from the other side of the stall.

"….How long do I have to wait."

The door flew opened and Hinata was holding two pants on her arms.

"O-okay… W-we c-can g-go." Some girls looked at Hinata with envy while some stick their tongue out. The good thing was that Sasuke was there to glare at them and mouth the words-,

_"I am going to tear you layer by layer if you kill her."_

Hinata handed the money to the cashier and bowed.

"Thank you," the cashier said. Hinata smiled and walked outside while some girls tried to put a smile of their faces.

"…Pe-people s-seem n-nice i-in th-this s-store."

"Hn…"

The next place they went to was an undergarment store. Sasuke watched as Hinata picked out lavender, white, and pink bra and underwear.

"Pink?" Sasuke asked. Hinata turned around and blushed. She looked down at the bras she picked out.

"I-I j-just w-wanted t-to s-see h-how i-it w-will lo-look l-like o-on m-me," she said.

"Pink doesn't suit you," Sasuke said. He grabbed the pink one and threw it behind him. The undergarments were sent flying to one of the stalls and it landed on someone's head.

* * *

"Hey! A pink set? I bet forehead-girl will love this. Too bad I don't like pink! Purple is my bra and panties!" Ino said, "Isn't it Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru took the undergarments off his head and said, "What a drag….." He looked the other way as Ino tried took off a purple bra.

* * *

Sasuke grabbed two bras on a table and gave it to Hinata.

"Here," he said. Hinata stared at what he given her. Sasuke gave her a blue and black bra and underwear. She stared up at Sasuke and smiled.

"T-thank y-you," she said as she went to a stall. He followed her there and waited outside of her stall. Again, some girls tried tricks on Sasuke.

"Oh Sasuke-kun! Does this bra look nice on me? If you do like it, you could squeeze my breasts," a girl said.

"Sasuke-kun! Should I get the fire panties or the leaf?" One of them asked. Again Sasuke turned around and knocked on the door.

"Yes?"

"Are you done?"

"Yeah," then the door opened and Sasuke's eyes almost burnt. Chouji was walking out of the stall with some chip bags.

"Chouji?" Sasuke asked.

"Hey Sasuke! I got new underpants! Ones with chips on it and has an aroma of barbeque! Want to see?" Chouji asked.

"N-,"

Then Chouji pulled down his pants and showed off his barbeque chip underwear. Sasuke couldn't speak.

"I know…. Breath taking isn't it?" Chouji said. Then he walked to the counter without pulling up his pants and paid for his underpants.

"Um...Thank….you?" The cashier said as she watched Chouji walked outside… but then fell because he tripped on his pants.

* * *

Hinata got out and Sasuke turned his head to see her. He almost smiled a bit because the ones he picked out were there in the selection she wanted to pay for. Sasuke saw the lavender, blue, black, and white undergarments in her arms.

The shy Hyuga paid for her stuff and gave the bag to Sasuke.

The last store they went to was a kimono store. Once the two of them entered, they saw an old lady with white hair and had a purple kimono. The kimono was decorated with red flowers.

"Welcome," the old lady said. She bowed and then the two of them did the same.

"H-hello," Hinata greeted.

"Hmmmm… Shopping for a date or something? That boy could see what you choose. That wouldn't be a surprise for him since you two are dating," she said with a smile and closed her eyes.

"We aren't dating. We are just shopping for clothes. That is all," Sasuke said as he went closer to the lady.

The lady opens one of her eyes and says, "One day… the both of you will." She moves her head to see Hinata pick out two kimonos and continues to smile. Sasuke lifted up a brow.

Then the old lady asked something that was really unexpected.

"What colors do you think that girl fits into? What are your colors?"

"Why?"

"Just asking because there a variety of kimonos here. You don't want her to get a bad one do you?"

"Hinata's colors are white, lavender, and blue. Mine are black and red."

The lady walks away from Sasuke and looks around. She picks out something and goes to the stall Hinata went into.

"Y-yes?" Hinata asked. The lady throws up the kimono and then Hinata catches it.

"I think that kimono will suit you more than the two you picked out," the lady says and goes back to the counter. She looks at Sasuke and tells him to wait. The two of them wait for a while until they heard a stall door open. Sasuke and the white-haired lady look at Hinata. Sasuke's mouth almost dropped while the lady smiled.

Hinata was wearing a white kimono with lavender and blue flowers that decorated it. There were some fans that were black, red, and blue on it too. To Sasuke, it looked like the Uchiha fan. On the kimono slash, it had some writing on it that was decorated with the colors Sasuke chose. It said on the slash,

_**Peace, tranquility, beauty, sun, moon, and love **_

"S-Sasuke-san? W-what d-do y-you t-think?" Hinata asked. Sasuke couldn't believe how beautiful Hinata looked. He didn't notice Hinata's body. Her curves of her body. It was like eye candy for Sasuke.

"I-I t-think you look nice," Sasuke said as he continued to stare at her.

"It looks slightly big on you honey," the old lady said.

"H-huh?" Hinata looked at her kimono and it made her look a little overweight, but to Sasuke, it still looked beautiful.

"B-but…."

"Maybe later," the lady said.

"B-but…. Ma-maybe I-I ca-can w-wear t-this wh-when I-I a-am ol-older…" Hinata suggested.

"…. Well… Okay… I don't mind giving you that kimono. Just pay it here while you change," the lady said. Hinata nodded. She handed her little purse to Sasuke and went to the stall.

"Okay, that will be about 20,000 sweetie," the old lady said. Sasuke opened the purse, but he noticed Hinata didn't have enough money. He sets the purse down on the counter and opens his wallet.

He grabs the money out his wallet and sets it on the counter.

"Hm? You are going to pay? When did you get all this money?"

"… Is that any of your business?" Sasuke asked. The lady nodded and smiled.

"No… I'm sorry for asking." The lady gives him his change, but then Sasuke insisted to keep the money. Then a few minutes later, Hinata opens the stall door and gives it to the lady. The white-haired lady stuffs the kimono in a bag and gives it to Hinata.

"Thank you for your patronage. Come again," the lady said waving to them and added, "oh! Come here." She pointed to Hinata. The shy Hyuga went to the lady. The white-haired lady whispers something to Hinata's ears and the girl blushes.

Hinata bowed while Sasuke rolled his eyes. Once they got out, Hinata looked at Sasuke and smiled at him. He turned his head and to see her.

"What?"

"U-um…. Ne-never m-mind…." Hinata said as she thought about Sasuke.

_Maybe I will give him something to repay him for buying my kimono… Hm… Tomorrow…_ Hinata thought.

They continued to walk in silence for the rest of the time. For sometime, Sasuke and Hinata stole glances at each other. When Hinata saw Sasuke stare at her too, she blushed while Sasuke turned his head away.

Sasuke couldn't picture Hinata the same way. All the raven-haired boy could't picture when he looks at her was Hinata's body. If he wasn't near Hinata, Sasuke could have slapped himself.

* * *

Sakura watches Naruto walk towards her. She smiles a bit and greets him.

"Hey Naruto. What are you doing now?" Sakura asked.

"I am going to buy flowers for Hinata!" Naruto shouted proudly.

"Really? So Hinata has finally told you huh?"

"Yeah! I mean…..What? Told me what?"

Sakura raises a brow and says, "Huh? Of course you are going to buy flowers for Hinata because she told you that she loves you right?"

"…..Hinata loves me?"

"Of course Naruto! Isn't that the reason why you are buying flowers for her? God you have short term memory!" Sakura said as she slapped her forehead.

_Hinata…loves…me? _Naruto thought.

"Hey, Naruto!" Sakura yelled.

"Huh?"

"Why are you staring out into space? Aren't you going to buy flowers for her to say that I love you too?"

"Uh… Yeah!" Naruto shouted and ran to the flower shop.

"I wonder why he was staring out to space. I got to tell Hinata that Naruto is going to buy flowers for him… Maybe I should keep that a secret and watch the scene. Hinata is going to be so happy!" Sakura says to herself.

* * *

Kakashi and Kurenai stood on the tree branch. Everything they had planned. The notes they took. How much effort they put to follow Sasuke and Hinata everywhere. How long they waited for a moment for Sasuke and Hinata to say that they love each other. Now, now it is going to be ruined.

"No…." Kurenai said.

"…" Kakashi stayed silent.

"No…No! No! No! Naruto is now going to be in the picture!" Kurenai clutched her hands and punched the tree. The tree vibrated and some leaves fell.

"….."

"We…. We worked for this to happen. For Sasuke and Hinata to be together….. If they don't be together, we just wasted a lot of time and paper…."

"…."

"Naruto…..We got to tell Naruto that Sasuke loves Hinata. We have to stop him for this to happen!"

"Why are you getting so work up about this?" Kakashi asked.

"What? Why aren't you complaining about this? We worked very hard to get Sasuke and Hinata to be together!"

"You shouldn't be complaining. I am the one who did this. To get Sasuke to have feelings toward Hinata. I started all of this and then you came along with the plan. You should blame me for wasting your time."

"…"

"Even though we put a lot of effort into this, we can't risk telling Sasuke's feelings toward Hinata."

"What? Why! We got to tell Naruto!"

"For your information, Naruto is starting to have feelings toward Hinata. If we tell Sasuke's feelings of Hinata to Naruto, he would try harder to get her. You don't know what will happen to Sasuke if Naruto tries more than he did before. Plus, Hinata has more affection toward Naruto than Sasuke. If Naruto pays attention to Hinata, Sasuke will struggle to get Hinata alone with him. Including, if we tell Naruto, he will tell everyone in Konoha. Including Sakura. Wouldn't that stir up trouble?"

Kurenai stayed silent for a moment. She couldn't believe it, but it was true what Kakashi said.

"So… Which plan are we going to take? Mine… Or yours?"

The red-eyed jounin turns her head to look at Kakashi and says, "Yours."

* * *

The Uchiha stares at the roof again. It was almost time for him to take a shower as he stared at the window. He goes to the bathroom and shuts the door.

Sasuke takes off his clothes and creeps to the shower. He grabs the soap and rubs it against his skin. He then washes the soap off his face.

_Bump! _Sasuke opens his eyes and turns his head to look at the bathroom window. His mouth dropped and there was Sakura at his bathroom window.

"Hi Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled on the other side of the window. The only thing that separated them was the window and the walls of the building.

"Damn! You look sexy even without your clothes!"

_Shit_, Sasuke thought as Sakura's slowly moved down her eyes to see his…..

Then the Uchiha gets out of the shower, stomping on the floor while Sakura was shouting and watching Sasuke's butt cheeks go away from her view.

"Sasuke-kun! We have to spend quality time together!" Sakura said. Then she pulled out a paper and added, "It's the day for our first date!" She pointed at the paper and her face pushed against the window. "Also Naruto and Hinata are spending quality time together! We should join them!"

_I am going to remove that bathroom window_, Sasuke thought

_Damn! He's has a nice ass!_ Sakura thought and wrote something on her paper.

* * *

Sasuke shut the door and quickly put his clothes on. He felt a shiver go down his spine as he reminisce Sakura at his window.

_What did Sakura mean Naruto and Hinata spending quality time together? _

He shook the thought off and opened his journal.

_Entry 10_

_Your body… Your body is different from the rest. It has its own shape and curves. I don't know why you hide that from everyone. If anyone saw your body, you could have almost every single guy in Konoha. I wish that one day I could tell you how beautiful your body is. _

Sasuke shut the journal and putted his pillow on top of his head.

_The dobe…and Hinata… are spending time…together? Since when?_

* * *

Outside Sasuke's house, Kakashi and Kurenai made their plan.

"Are you sure?" Kurenai asked.

Kakashi nodded and replaced their notes with the plans. He stuffed the bag of the notes they took of Sasuke and Hinata somewhere between the tree branches.

"Forget the notes. It is time to get serious."

"… You call this serious? If Orochimaru attacked the city, now that is serious."

"… No… If Sasuke left the village and joined Orochimaru's side to get stonger, now that is serious."

"Tch, like that will ever happen. He has Hinata."


	11. Your Grace

__

Extremely sorry for the latest update! I was busy with school and plus I have projects and homework! So, I need time to make my chapters and update. Again sorry for the late update, but I am soooooo happy for someone who reviewed all my chapters within a day. You know who you are! And thanks for the reviews from my loyal reviewers!

* * *

Your Grace

Kurenai yawned and stretched. It was the first day of the plan. She pulled out a large sketchbook and opened it. On the first sheet it said-,

* * *

_**Plan Naruto** _

_-First, get a distraction. _

_-Sakura (his crush)_

_-Ramen (his favorite food)_

_-Jiraiya (for training jutsus)_

_-Tsunade (giving him missions)_

_-Sasuke (Scratch that)_

_-Orochimaru (…He is a threat to the Hidden Leaf Village…or just that he is alive…Or he is just a fag.)_

_-A fake mission _

She blinked at the last part.

_A fake mission…_, Kurenai thought.

* * *

Sasuke turned off the bathtub hose. He sat in his there quietly.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun!" a voice shouted.

The Uchiha froze. He is in the shower, no clothes, you could see if he had muscles….or abs…. His chicken-butt hair was soaked and it looked like Sasuke was a girl. He slowly turned his head and saw….

"Sasuke-kun! Awww, this will be our memory! You and me…..Together... You, in the shower. And me, outside. If only this window didn't separate us!" Sakura said. She got out a screwdriver open the window.

_Kami, don't break the window. Don't break the window, _Sasuke thought.

"God! It won't budge open! Or any screws! It's like it is meant to keep things out! Ugh! There is no way to get in now!" The pink-haired kunoichi complained.

_Good, she is too dumb enough to break the window_.

"Good thing I always have a kunai with me!" Sakura sang.

…_Shit._

Within a few seconds, the window broke and the glass landed in Sasuke's bathtub. Sakura smiled and jumped it the bathtub.

"Ouch!" Sakura yelled. She got her head out of the bathtub and the glass remains were stuck on her face.

"Damn it! Now I will look ugly to Sasuke-kun!"

_I thought you were always ugly._

"Hold on Sasuke, I need to use your sink to get the glass out," Sakura said.

She got out of the bathtub and washed her face. Sasuke was about to go ballistic seeing Sakura in his house. It made her look like that she was an Uchiha being here!

_God, where's Naruto when I need Sakura to get out of my house? _Sasuke thought.

His wish came true. Bursting through the wall was Naruto.

…_Does Naruto know that I have to pay for that? _

"Sasuke! There is a mission! Kakashi-sensei told it to us because Sakura-chan and I are only going! Heh heh, guess he forgot you!" Naruto said and laughed. He soon stops laughing as he stares at Sasuke and Sakura.

"…Sasuke-teme! Why is Sakura-chan in your bathroom?" Naruto asked angrily. He stomped over to Sasuke and grabbed his neck. Or, tried to grab his neck. Sasuke dodged it.

"What the? Teme, just like me strangle you!"

Sasuke dodged it again with ease, until Naruto grabbed his arm. The blond shinobi froze.

"Hey, Naruto? What's wrong?" Sakura asked. She turned around and almost fainted, screamed with joy, or felt the urge to bring the Uchiha to his bed.

Sasuke was naked and soaking wet.

"Sakura-chan! Stop staring at Sasuke-teme!" Naruto ordered as he tried to cover Sakura's eyes.

"Like hell! Sasuke's is HOT!" Sakura yelled as she pushed off Naruto. Sasuke was about to lose control, until he closed the bathroom door. From the outside, he heard Naruto and Sakura's conversation.

"Hey, Sakura-chan," Naruto said in sweet voice.

"What….now..." Sakura said as she broke each word apart.

"A bathroom…You…..me….together….." Naruto started to wander with the words.

"…...NOT IN A THOUSAND YEARS I WON'T!"

"Then I will wait a thousand and **one** years."

"Like hell! You will be the last boy in Konoha I will date!"

"….Then I will kill every bastard in Konoha!"

After Sasuke changed and was about to leave the room until he heard something from Sakura that was very valuable information to him.

"Hey Naruto," Sakura asked.

"Yeah, what?"

"…..I thought you were after Hinata now since you know her feelings towards you."

"Hinata?"

"Yeah, remember the conversation yesterday?"

"Yeah, sort-of."

"Don't you like her back too?"

"Like Hinata? Yeah I do!"

Sasuke froze. All this angry was building up inside him. The Uchiha broke down the door and Sakura and Naruto screamed. His sharingan was activated.

"What the hell Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Wow Sasuke-kun! You are soooooo strong!"

"Naruto….you like….Hinata?"

"Yeah! Why Sasuke?"

"…" He shut the door.

* * *

Naruto and Sakura walked up to their sensei near the main gate. Kakashi reading his book again, waiting for them to reach him.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto shouted. _Finally! A mission without Sasuke!_

"Hi Kakashi-sensei," Sakura greeted. She wasn't as excited as Naruto was. _Aw great, a mission with Naruto. And __**mostly **__without Sasuke-kun!_

"Yo," Kakashi greeted as he lowered down his book.

"So what's our mission? With only Sakura-chan…..and me," Naruto added.

"Well, first….We have to wait for Kurenai. She is getting her team," Kakashi noted.

"Wait, the whole team?" Sakura asked. Her faces lighten up as she thinks of Hinata coming along, distracting Naruto away from her so she can sneak back to Konoha.

"No, only _Shino_ and _Kiba_."

"SHINO AND KIBA?" Sakura asked.

"What's a matter Sakura-chan? You don't like them?" Naruto asked.

"NO! WHAT ABOUT HINATA?"

"Hinata?"

"YEAH! SHE IS SUPPOSED TO COME ALONG RIGHT?"

"No," Kurenai said as Kiba and Shino appeared right behind her.

"Geez Sakura, calm down," Kiba said.

"Well, unless I don't need a pill or treat to pump me up for battle!" Sakura shouted.

"What? Unless I don't need therapy!"

"Unless I don't need a stupid puppy to help me in battle!"

"What? Unless I don't have pink hair that may look like someone threw up strawberry mochi on you!"

"Unless I have normal eyes instead of scary cat eyes! No wonder Akamaru was the only dog to be you friend!"

"Excuse me?"

"You are excuse because you smell like diarrhea!"

"Sakura and Kiba!" Kakashi and Kurenai shouted.

The two turned around to look at their senseis.

"Heh heh, got to say that Sakura-chan's jokes are pretty funny, huh Shino?" Naruto asked.

"…The jokes weren't supposed to be funny," Shino said.

"Huh?"

"Sakura and Kiba were insulting each other."

"….Did Kiba insult Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"…..Happens if I say yes?"

"Then I will kill Kiba!"

"Happens if I say no."

"Then I won't."

"….No then."

"Really? Wow, Kiba must be a good ignorer! I must give him props for that."

"Naruto,"

"Yeah?"

"Do you ever think that you're an idiot."

"Tch no! Why?"

"Because I think you are the _smartest_ person in Konoha."

"Really? Wow! When we get back from our mission, I am going to rub that in Sasuke-teme's face!"

* * *

It was almost nighttime; Sasuke was at Ichiraku Ramen, sipping his soup.

"Sasuke," Ayame said.

The Uchiha looked up and stared, "what?"

"Um, where's the rest?"

"The rest?"

"Yeah, you are usually here with Sakura or Naruto."

"They are going on some mission."

"Mission?"

"Yeah, but I don't know what it is."

"Well, next time you see Naruto, tell him I said hi."

Sasuke nodded and Ayame told him to enjoy his ramen. He heard small footsteps coming near him. They were soft, but seemed noticeable. Like they were very graceful. He then heard someone sit down next to him.

"M-miso s-soup p-please," Hinata ordered.

The Uchiha froze in his position. _That voice._

"Here you go! I hope you will enjoy it," Ayame said.

"Th-thank y-you…He-hello S-Sasuke-san…"

"Hinata?" Sasuke said as he turned to look at her. She was a few inches away from his face. He smelled the sweetness of her breath. He almost blushed.

"S-Sasuke-san, a-are y-you o-okay?" She asked as she put a hand on his forehead.

Sasuke grabbed her wrist and shook his head. He stared at her and noticed that she was frighten a bit by the grasp.

"Sorry," Sasuke said as he let go and returned eating his ramen.

"Hmm….."

"What?"

"I-I ha-haven't h-heard y-you sa-say s-sorry b-before."

"…..Hn."

"U-um….Sa-Sasuke-san?"

"Yeah."

"…..I-I w-was t-thinking w-where y-you w-want t-to g-go af-after w-we e-eat."

"Aren't your teammates going to find you?"

Hinata shook her head and said, "T-they a-are o-on a m-mission w-with y-your t-team. I d-don't know w-why K-Kurenai-sensei d-didn't l-let m-me g-go."

"…What about Tenten?"

"S-she's s-still o-on t-the m-mission w-with h-her t-team. T-they w-won't c-come b-back t-till t-tomorrow."

The Uchiha paused for a moment.

Sasuke smirked at Hinata. The shy Hyuga blushed at him and looked away. He took out his wallet and left yen on the table.

"I am paying for hers," Sasuke said as Ayame came walking out of the kitchen.

"H-huh? B-but,"

"Are you sure? The girl seems she wants to pay," Ayame said as she glanced at Hinata.

"Yeah."

"B-but," Hinata stopped as she watched Ayame pick up Sasuke's money and set it aside near the kitchen door, "t-thank y-you."

Sasuke nodded and grabbed her arm. Her eyes were frighten again as she felt him touch her.

"Hinata, we are going to do a little activity together," Sasuke said as he started dragging her away from her miso soup.

"B-but, my s-," She saw Ayame putting her soup into a portable bowl. The brunette smiled at the Hyuga and set the bowl into a plastic bag. Sasuke already told her to save it until they get back.

_Sasuke-san…_

Then she felt Sasuke's hands on her eyes.

* * *

The stars were shining bright on the sky. It was now nighttime, and Sasuke led Hinata under a white cherry blossom tree. Some of its flowers were dropping onto the ground while some were flying away to Konoha. They were on top of a hill, with a view of Konoha's lights.

Sasuke dropped his hands from Hinata's eyes, and she slowly opened it. She was in awe as she saw the view of Konoha and the cherry blossoms surrounding it. The shy Hyuga walked up slowly to see the view clearly.

"It's…..beautiful…" Hinata said without stuttering.

"…..It is," Sasuke said.

Hinata almost jumped as she heard Sasuke's voice behind her. She turned around to see his face a few inches away from hers.

"Hinata," he said as she felt his cool breathe on her tip of her lips.

"Y-yes…"

Sasuke grabbed Hinata's hands and led her under a white cherry blossom.

"Would you like to dance with me?" Sasuke asked.

"D-dance?"

Sasuke nodded. Hinata gulped and nodded. She tightens her grasp on Sasuke's hands and bows her head down.

They slowly shift from side to side. Hinata was looking down at her feet making sure she doesn't step on Sasuke's.

The Uchiha noticed this and whispered into her ear, "Don't worry, its okay if you step on my feet."

Hinata nodded and continued shifting with him. While dancing, Sasuke felt something stomp his feet. He looked down and saw Hinara's foot on top of his. The indigo-haired girl jumped back and bowed down her head.

"I-I a-am s-so s-sorry! I-I d-di-,"

She was cut off by Sasuke grabbing her and pulled the girl into his arms to dance again. Sasuke didn't say anything, but he felt Hinata pulling away from him.

"S-Sasuke-san...I-I c-can't d-dance! P-Please, I-I d-,"

"You aren't heavy to hurt my feet," Sasuke said.

"B-But,"

"Do you think that you're Chouji?"

"W-what?"

"If I was dancing with Chouji, he will stomp on my feet."

"C-Chouji-san?"

"Yes, he's overweight and I think he is more clusmy than you will ever be."

"B-But, I-I a-am c-c,"

"No, you are not. You will get used to the dancing."

"...A-are y-you s-sure?"

"Yes."

Hinata nodded her head and started to think about what Sasuke said to her. At that very moment, Hinata felt her world spinning, because Sasuke was twirling her, but she accidentally tripped and fell.

"S-Sor-,"

"You are learning," Sasuke said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her into her dancing stance. Within a few seconds, she felt her arm go up. Hinata looked at Sasuke and saw him smirk. He nodded and she twirled. Hinata looked at Sasuke's face while twirling and noticed that he was in awe. She smiled at him and went back on her feet. Then they continued to move left to right.

"T-That...I-I thought you didn't know how to dance."

"Hmm? I-I j-just t-twirled S-Sasuke-san."

"But, it looked so..."

"B-balance f-from t-training."

Sasuke wanted to looked at her feet and wanted to see her do it again. He lifted up his arm to let Hinata twirl again. She smiled at Sasuke and twirled. The raven-haired boy looked at her feet. They were graceful as she twirled. It was just….perfect. The dimension of it. They were exactly even.

_Her grace_, Sasuke thought.

After Hinata twirled, she smiled again while blushing at Sasuke. They shifted to the left side and then in a circle. It was like a never ending dance. Sasuke and Hinata were face to face. Their lips were a few centimeters apart.

"It looked beautiful," Sasuke said.

Hinata blushed and asked, "B-beautiful?" Sasuke nodded and they continued to dance.

Then Sasuke started to move his head closer to Hinata's. The Hyuga didn't move. She closed her eyes. She felt Sasuke's breathe on her lips as Hinata kept still.

"OH SASUKE-KUN!" someone squealed.

Sasuke stopped right before he was about to kiss Hinata. Both of them immediately let go of each others' hands and moved a couple of inches apart. Hinata looked the other way and covered her mouth. She started to blush like mad.

_Sasuke-san…was about to kiss me! Or…No! Why would he kiss me? I am the shyest girl in Konoha…Maybe I was just imagining it…But I felt his breathe on my lips… _Hinata started to wonder off with her thoughts while Sasuke was stuck in his.

_Damn it. I was about to make my move. Who? _Sasuke and Hinata were soon cut off by hearing Ino's voice again.

_Ino..._They both thought.

* * *

"Ugh! I can't believe our mission takes place in the forest!" Sakura shouted, "it's filled with bugs and disgusting other stuff!"

Shino lifted up his head and looked at the pink-haired kunoichi. His glasses shined and Sakura shivered.

"Uhhhh, Sakura-chan," Naruto whispered as he scooted closer to her.

"What?" Sakura asked as she turned away from Shino.

"Ummm...I think you shouldn't bother Shino."

"I am not even bothering him!"

"But the thing you said about bugs."

"Well, they bother me."

"But Sakura!"

"Why should I believe you?"

"Because Shino called me the smartest person in Konoha."

Sakura sweat-dropped and whispered, "Oh really?"

Naruto nodded and smiled at her. "Yeah!"

Kakashi and Kurenai stopped at a 20-foot tree and dropped their stuff. Kurenai sat down and opened the map. Along with that, Kiba and Shino set their bags next to the Sakura and Naruto's. After they settled down, Kakashi appeared with branches.

"So, Kurenai-sensei," Kiba trailed off.

"What Kiba?" Kurenai asked as she rested her head on the tree.

"When are we going to for our mission?"

"There is a old lady, who lives on the other side of the forest. She needs help."

"Is this a D-ranked mission?" Naruto asked. The blond ninja saw Kurenai nod and he started to whine, "Awww! I thought this was an A-ranked mission where I save Sakura from a rogue ninja and show off my kick-ass moves in front of everyone!"

"...I thought you only learned one jutsu from Jiraiya," Sakura mentioned.

"...Well, the rasengan is very kick-ass."

"Why?"

"Because I can kick-ass with that!"

"But, didn't you kill someone with the rasengan to the front?"

"Well, I can do the jutsu from behind!"

"Right."

Kurenai woke up and saw all of her team and Kakashi's asleep. She saw that Kiba was lying on the ground while Akamaru was on top of his head. Shino was sleeping on top on a greenish bed cover. Sakura had a pink portable bed and Naruto was sleeping on top of a ramen cup.

"Can't sleep?" Kakashi asked.

Kurenai jumped and said, "Why? You too?"

"Not really. I am just reading an issue of Icha Icha Paradise."

"Now?"

"..."

"..."

"So why you can't sleep?"

"Well, you know that plan?"

"Yeah."

"I feel like we forgot something."

"Forgot?"

"Hmmm...I just don't know."

"All it matters is that our plan is working. All it needs is Sasuke to chase after Hinata."

Kurenai didn't reply. _I could have sworn we missed something._ With that, she shut her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun!" Ino shouted as she ran towards them, until she saw Hinata right next to him. She froze and turned gray.

"Ino, hey! Where are you?" Chouji asked as he bit on another chip.

"Ugh, this is a drag Ino. Sasuke is not here. Team 7 and 8 are on a mission," Shikamaru said.

Sasuke immediately grabbed Hinata's hand and disappeared. Ino soon felt someone grab her arm and shook it.

"INO! NO ONE IS HERE!" Chouji shouted.

"I told you Sasuke is not here," Shikamaru added.

"God Ino! You made me miss _The Biggest Loser in Konoha_! I forgot to record it too! Aww man, I was about to get tips to lose this weight!" Chouji said. Then he threw his chip bag and pulled another out. Chouji and Shikamaru starts to walk away, leaving Ino there.

"Chouji," Shikamaru said.

"Yeah?"

"How are you going to lose weight if you have that diet."

"...Well, I have like 80 more years till I die! I have a lot of time!"

"But how are you going to exercise if you are 80?"

"Heh heh. Shikamaru, 80 is far away. Plus have you seen the 3rd Hokage?"

"Yeah, I saw the picture at his funeral."

"No, I meant his abs."

"...Let's just go home."

* * *

Ino stood there. It was now a hour passed nighttime and it was cold. She was standing there for maybe a hour to remember what happened.

"But, it was so clear. I saw Sasuke and Hinata! Together! In a romantic scenery! Maybe I am just having illusions. Yeah, I am! Because today, I saw Kurenai on top of a tree branch near Kakashi! I thought Kurenai hated Kakashi and love Asuma-sensei! Right? Yeah! Hahaha! That wasn't real! Maybe I just got drunk from something," Ino said.

* * *

Hinata jumped into her window and looked back to see Sasuke. He was standing on a tree branch near Hinata's room. The Hyuga blushed and smiled at him.

"I-I h-had a f-fun t-time," she said while she poked her index fingers together.

"Me too, but I think it would have been better if Ino didn't interrupt," Sasuke said as he looked the other way.

It was silent for a moment until they heard Hanabi's voice.

"Hinata? Are you in there?" Hanabi asked.

Hinata looked at Sasuke and frowned. She didn't want him to leave.

"I have to go Hinata," Sasuke said.

"Wait!" Hinata said.

Sasuke froze. _She didn't stutter._

"Thank you," she said. She smiled at him and gave the Uchiha a quick hug. She felt Sasuke's arms wrap around her, but it soon ended as they heard her doorknob turn. Sasuke gave her miso soup and nodded.

"Night," both of them said. One second later, Hanabi opened the door and said,

"How come you didn't answer me?"

"O-oh...I-I w-was b-busy w-with s-something."

"Busy with what?"

"L-looking o-out t-the w-window. I-It's a b-beautiful n-night H-Hanabi."

Hanabi went inside her older sister's room and walked over to her. She stood right next to Hinata and stared outside of the courtyard. It looked plain to Hanabi. Right before she was about to leave, she looked at Hinata. She was blushing. Hanabi lifted an eyebrow.

"Uh, Hinata?" Hanabi asked.

"Y-yes?"

"Why are you blushing?"

"U-ummm."

* * *

Sasuke looked at his ceiling. Thinking of what happened today.

He took out his journal and wrote-,

_Entry 11_

_Your grace. Every dimension of your feet while you're dancing, it was perfect. It showed balance as you twirled. It shows beauty, it's like an angel landing on earth. Did it hurt when you came down from heaven?_ _I wished that someday, I could tell you how graceful you are._

Sasuke looked at the part about heaven.

_I am going to scratch that out tomorrow. _

He closed his journal and eyes.

_I almost kissed her._


	12. Your Care

**_WOW! Thanks for the many reviews! That is how much I want for a chapter! :) I hope you enjoy this chapter! _**

* * *

Your Care

The Uchiha could hear the rain falling on top of the roof. It was a quiet morning as he stared out the window. And that's the way he liked it. No one will bother him, but except Ino. He fell back to his pillow again and thought about yesterday. He grabbed his journal and looked at it. He set it next to him.

_Why of all times Ino just has to bothers us? She didn't appear at most moments, but this? What the hell? It was perfect timing, like if she knew that I was about to kiss Hinata. But she's too retarded to know. On the other hand, she is obessive about me and plots how to get me. But nothing works. How did she find out? _

**_Knock Knock _**

Sasuke shook his head. His head was full of thoughts.

**_Knock Knock _**

They were louder than the last one. Sasuke ignored it and went back to his thoughts again. _How?_

**_Knock Knock _**

Now, that caught Sasuke's attention. The banging on his front door sounded like someone breaking in. He stuffed his journal into his bag and brought it with him.

_Ino..._

The raven-haired boy immediately changed into his normal day outfit and grabbed his weapon bag. Sasuke quietly walk down the stairs as the knocks became louder and louder.

_Someone must be desperate to get me. I really bet it is Ino. _

Once Sasuke was at the door, he waited for the last knock he was going to hear and open it. He held out his kunai. and it seriously meant buiness. To start of everything and to finish it all, she ruined Sasuke and Hinata's moment. The knock took forever, until he heard it.

**_Knock Knock_**

He flew the door open and threw the kunai. Sasuke held his fist out to punch Ino. _I might look like a bastard for punching a girl. Wait, aren't I already a bastard since the baka calls me it? Doesn't matter anyway. She will be sent to the hospital and not to bother me for a week. _

Sasuke quickly swifted in front of his door and held his fist, but it turns out to be Tenten.

"You...," Sasuke murmured.

"What the hell was that?" Tenten asked as she held the kunai Sasuke threw between her fingertips.

"Kunai training for hiting fan girls."

"What? And to top it all off is to punch their face?"

"Their faces are ugly anyways, so who cares."

"You could have hit mine!"

"So?"

"What will have happen if it wasn't me?"

"That would have been great."

"But Hinata?"

"..."

"See? Now let me in because I have info you want to hear."

"I don't really want to hear it now."

"Just let me in because it's freezing!"

"Fine," Sasuke said as Tenten walked in and gave the kunai back to him. Tenten sat on a pillow near a table and waited for Sasuke to sit down.

"Oh, tea please. I was cold while waiting for you to answer." Tenten mentioned as she hugged herself.

"I was busy," Sasuke said as he pulled out Japanese green tea and two cups. He walks over to Tenten and handed her the green tea. He sat down in front of her and sipped his tea.

"With what? Thinking about Hinata-chan?" Tenten asked.

Sasuke spited out his tea into the brunette. Tenten quickly wiped her face and glared at him.

"No," he said calmy as he set his tea down.

"Tch, yeah right. But, I am proud that you took Hinata on a date!"

"What? Who told you that?"

"You did."

"So?"

"Aren't you happy?" Tenten asked as she sipped her cup of tea.

"Yeah."

"You don't sound too happy."

"..."

"Oh! Don't tell me that Sakura went to your head? That bitch! Are you crazy? I thought you hated her! Do you want to have babies with her and see the worst Uchiha genes ever? I bet one of your children will have pink hair and in the academy, one of his classmate will call him gay! If it was a girl, it will show that she wants attention! What the hell Sasuke!" Tenten shouted as she crushed the tea cup into the table.

"...You idiot. I didn't even think about that. It was Ino," Sasuke replied as he picked up the tea and cleaned up the mess.

"Ino? That's the same thing!"

"No, I meant she ruined our date."

"Huh?"

"...I just need some fresh air," Sasuke said as he got up.

"But, it's raining outside!" Tenten said as she came over to Sasuke as he opened the door.

"I need to clear my thoughts." Tenten walked outside his house and waited for him to close his door. After he closed his door, Sasuke started walking away.

"Hey!" Tenten shouted, but then she heard Neji calling her name.

"Tenten, where are you? It's time for training," Neji said as he appeared a few feet away from her. He was holding a white umbrella. Tenten turned around and nodded. She looked where she saw Sasuke walk to. She saw the rain pouring down on him. Tenten didn't notice that she was soaking wet, until she saw a shadow on top of her. Tenten looked at Neji and smiled.

"Thank you Neji-kun," Tenten said.

"Come on, Lee is waiting and doing push-ups in the rain. You don't want him to get sick, do you?"

"Not really, but then we better hurry."

* * *

Sasuke looked down at his feet while walking._ I wonder what it would be like if I saw Hinata right now. It will probably be awkward since I tried to kiss her yesterday. Maybe she did-,_

He was soon cut off by bumping into someone. The Uchiha prodigy opened his eyes and saw Ino in front of him.

"Sasuke-kun! I am sorry! I-I, wow...You look hot today! Hell, you can evaporate the rain when it touches you! That is how hot you are!" Ino squealed. Ino was jumping with joy as she saw Sasuke all alone. She smirked at him and walked next to him. Sasuke felt his arm brushing against Ino's.

_Kami! Sasuke-kun's arm is touching mine! Oh my! Oh my! Hell yeah! Beat that Sakura! _Ino thought.

"Sooooo..." Ino trailed off. She saw Sasuke walk faster. Ino frowned, but ran towards him to keep at his pace. "I was wondering if you like to-," Sasuke walked faster again. Ino ran faster to keep to his pace and walked again in a faster speed.

"Hey! Stop walking faster when I am-,"

"If you desperately love me, then you will leave me alone," Sasuke said as he continued to walk faster. Ino paused and screamed with joy.

"Hell yeah! That means you love me Sasuke-kun!" Ino shouted and danced in the rain. She started to skip the other way where Tenten and Neji were.

* * *

_God, girls are annoying. How could guys like those kinds of girls. Mostly obsessed ones. They make me sick. I don't even know why Naruto even likes Sakura?. Wait, they are both stupid. They could be-, _

Sasuke's thoughts were again when he bumped into someone hard. He opens his eyes and sees Chouji. To him, Chouji looked pissed off. Sasuke looked down and there was a bag of chips in a puddle. After a few seconds, the chips became saggy.

"Noo! My beautiful chips! You..." Chouji said. Sasuke saw wimpy fire in his eyes.

"So? You need to lose weight anyways."

"WHAT? How dare you say that! I can run you over anytime I want!"

"Unless I dodge it."

"You can't cause I am so huge that I can wipe out a forest."

"Then how come you didn't destroy Orochimaru's hiding place. You could have crushed the place and save the village."

"That's an insult! This flab can kill!"

"That flab can kill you if you don't lose weight. Go ahead and have a heart attack," Sasuke said as he continued to walk. He felt a hand get a grip of his arm. Chouji's hand was crushing the raven-haired boy. Sasuke felt his blood circut shorten. His arm wasn't getting enough blood.

"Let go, now," the Uchiha prodigy ordered.

"Unless you agree to buy me chips! And I am coming with you to buy them."

"...Will you leave me alone if I do?"

"Yeah!"

"Fine...but you better hurry," Sasuke said. He watched Chouji pull out an umbrella. The chubby shinobi looked at Sasuke and glared. He scooted away from the raven-haired boy and looked the other way.

"I am all warm, while you are cold."

"Hn. I can handle being cold. Besdies, I can't even fit under the umbrella. There's no room."

"...You didn't have to point that out. Geez, you are mean."

Sasuke and Chouji walked in silence for a long time. The Uchiha prodigy looked around for Hinata, but she wasn't anywhere to be found. There was one thing he didn't want to tell Chouji. He was getting a cold from the rain. It was about thirty minutes since they bumped into each other. Sasuke couldn't take it anymore.

"Where is the damn store?" Sasuke asked looking at him for the first time in half an hour.

"Right here! My favorite store in Konoha!" Chouji shouted as he put the umbrella away. Sasuke watched the Akimichi jump with joy as he entered the store. It looked like a little kid going crazy while recieving the Konoha head protector. The store had a lot of shelves that were only filled with chips. There was only seven rows. The walls white while the ground had tanish tiles. The lighting of the place was really bright that it almost blinded him. He decided to enter too since he was getting sick. He sniffed and he heard the snot in his nose. Sasuke looked around and quickly wiped his nose with his arm.

"Kami! This is heaven!" Chouji shouted as he had a basket full of chips.

"Are you done?" Sasuke asked as he walked towards Chouji. He saw him nod. The Uchiha saw Chouji put the basket on the counter. To his surprise, it was kind-of a small basket of food for Chouji.

_Maybe he actually listened to me. _Sasuke then asked, "Is that all it?"

"Uhh, not really. There is more," Chouji said. Then out of nowhere, Chouji threw ten baskets full of chips on the counter. Even the check-out person was freaked out.

"...How much is this?" Sasuke asked the check-out person.

"...11,674 yen total," she said. The girl almost blushed as her eyes locked into Sasuke's.

"...What?"

"11,674."

Sasuke looked at Chouji and signed. He set the yen on the counter and recieved his change.

"Come again!" She said.

Chouji nodded while Sasuke gave him the bags. "There, I am done. Have fun ruining your life," Sasuke said.

"Hmph! ...If Sasuke acted like Shikamaru, we could have been best friends. Oh well," Chouji said to himself while he watched Sasuke walk away. He opened the chip bag and ate a chip. Once he ate the chip, Sasuke could have heard something ripping.

"My pants!" Chouji screamed.

* * *

_Now back to what I was thinking about...Girls are annoying...I don't even know why guys find the open-mided girls attracting sometimes. I call them losers like-,_

Sasuke was cut off the third time as he accidentally bumps into someone. He opens his eyes and sees the pinapple-shaped hair of Shikamaru's head.

_What...the...hell? First Ino, Chouji, then Shikamaru? Am I cursed today for this kind of shit? _

"Ugh, what a drag. I bump into you," Shikamaru said as he looked up at Sasuke. The Nara was holding a umbrella and he was glaring at him.

"...What?"

"You broke my umbrella. I think you should get me a new one. A trade for something?"

"...What do you want?"

Shikamaru stared at him. He was tapping his foot against the floor while water was splashing. He put his index finger on his chin.

"Hmmm...Maybe your shirt."

"...What?"

"Your shirt."

Sasuke held his shirt and asked, "Why do you want my shirt? You already have a chunnin vest."

"...I know, but Ino keeps thinking that I am having an illusion everytime I see you and Hinata," Shikamaru said with a smirk. Sasuke glared at him and folded his arms.

"Ino is right. You are having illusions."

"I am smarter than Ino and I know when I am serious. For example, I was walking with Chouji and Ino yesterday, Ino said that she saw you and Hinata together. At first I believed her until I saw nothing. See? I was right? Maybe I am the one is right, not Ino."

_Idiot..._"...Fine have my shirt. I have plenty already..." Sasuke lifted up his shirt and gave it to Shikamaru.

"Boy, you're an idiot. The only reason why I wanted your shirt is that I wanted you to be chased by fangirls. Plus, my umbrella is not broken. It quite works well," Shikamaru said as he opened his umbrella and walked away from Sasuke.

Sasuke was shivering now. He couldn't stand the cold. He was hiding on a tree branch, holding himself. He saw some of his fangirls next to the tree. Sasuke froze.

"Where the hell is Sasuke-kun!" One of the girls asked.

"I don't know, but all I know that Shikamaru told us that Sasuke-kun is walking around with shirtless!" The leader said as she ran passed the tree. Sasuke waited till the girls went and then felt something in his nose.

"Achoo!"

Everyone looked around to see the sneezing came from. Sasuke covered his nose. He couldn't believe he sneezed.

"What the heck was that?" someone asked.

"I don't know, but all I know that the person who sneezed sounds attractive," a brunette girl said. Sasuke waited till everyone who heard the sneeze to disappear. He felt his eye sight become blurry. The Uchiha was losing energy to do anything. With that he fell off the tree and landed on the wet, cold grass.

He opened his eyes a bit and saw a figure coming towards him. It was actually running while screaming.

"Sasuke-san!"

* * *

"S-Sasuke-san? A-are you o-okay?"

Sasuke immediately opened his eyes and looked to his sides. He saw Hinata on his right side. The Uchiha froze and almost blushed. Hinata placed a white, warm cloth on his for forehead and smiled.

"Sasuke-san? A-are y-you okay?" Hinata asked again.

"I-I...u-umm...What happened?" Sasuke asked as he lay on the pillow. It was all warm in the room. He felt comfort coming to him again. He watched Hinata get up and sit on his bed.

"A-all I saw was t-that y-you fell off a t-tree...And...f-f-ainted..."

"I fainted?" Sasuke couldn't believe it. He fainted because he caught the common cold.

"Y-yeah...T-to m-me...Y-you have a r-running nose."

"A cold?" Sasuke asked angrily as he quickly left up. Hinata almost blushed and fainted as she saw sometime. Sasuke looked down and forgot that he gave his shirt to Shikamaru. He laid down again and put the blanket on.

"U-ummm...Yes. Don't w-worry. I will m-make y-you better S-Sasuke-san," Hinata said as she gave a smile with a blush. Sasuke smiled back and that made Hinata red.

"Thank you Hinata." Sasuke said. _Her care..._

Hinata nodded and looked at him again. He saw Hinata's eyes slowly shutting. Sasuke lift a brow and watched her head bounce up when her eyes were fully closed. Her eyes were wide opened, but then slowly closed again.

"Hinata? Are you tired?" Sasuke asked.

"N-no...I-I...feel like I h-have a headache. I-it's okay..." Hinata said, but then she just fell into the pillow next to Sasuke's.

"Hinata!" Sasuke shouted as he picked up Hinata. The indigo-haired had bag under her eyes. The Uchiha lightly shook Hinata and she woke up.

"I-I am sorry S-Sasuke-san...M-maybe I am t-tired..." Hinata said as she fell asleep while Sasuke was holding her. She dropped into his arms and rested on his chest. Sasuke didn't know what to do. He has the girl he loves in his arms and she is peacefully sleeping. There was one thing he could do. Fall asleep with Hinata. Sasuke laid down on his pillow and closed his eyes. He could feel Hinata breathing on him. The good thing too that she was lightweighted.

Sasuke soon fell asleep after hearing Hinata's breathing.

* * *

"HINATA-SAMA!" Neji shouted from downstairs.

Sasuke and Hinata's eyes flew open. Hinata jumped out of the bed and opened the door, "Y-yes?"

"GET DOWN HERE! AND BRING THE UCHIHA TOO!" Neji shouted.

_Shit. _Sasuke thought as he heard his last name called by Neji.

_Oh no! Neji-niisan..._

Hinata quickly went to her drawer and pulled out clothes from the bottom. She threw them to Sasuke and stopped at the door, "M-meet y-you d-downstairs." With that, she ran downstairs and he heard Neji say where Sasuke is. He heard Hinata say that he is dressing up in Neji's clothes. Sasuke immediately went to his bag that was on Hinata's desk and opened it. He grabbed his journal and wrote,

_Entry 12_

_Your care. You help me even though you are shy. You were strong enough to bring me to your house and help me. You made me feel better. I didn't need medicine to cure me from my common cold. Your care was the one that I needed. I wish that one day I could return the favor by taking care of you for the rest of my life. _

Sasuke put the white shirt on and ran downstairs. There, he saw Hinata standing in front of Neji and Tenten. Next to the three, he saw Hanabi and Hiashi.

Now, they were both in trouble as Sasuke saw the anger in Neji and mostly in Hiashi.


	13. Your Strength

_**For my old readers who already read chapter 12 in Febraury, sorry for the most extremely late update. I had barely anytime to update since I was involved with school. I had barely anytime to make the next chapter. But **__**I have finally have a chance to continue this story! I hope you enjoy Chapter 13!**_

* * *

Your Strength

Sasuke walked down the stairs and stare at Hiashi and Neji. At the corner of his eye, he saw Tenten smirk.

_"I wonder what Sasuke do to Hinata-chan in her bedroom...He probably confessed his undieing love for her." _

"Uchiha," Hiashi said.

"Yes?" Sasuke asked.

"Why were you in Hinata's room?"

"I-,"

"The Uchiha is having an affair with Hinata-sama!" Neji exclaimed. Tenten was suprised of what Neji said, but somewhat amused. For poor Hinata, she would have died at the spot. Her face became all red and she quickly covered her cheeks with her hands.

_"How could Neji-niisan think of Sasuke-san and I? We are just good friends...I like Naruto-kun though...He is taking it the wrong way!" _Hinata thought. "We a-are just g-good f-friends..." Hinata said quietly.

"Sometimes good friends turn into lovers," Neji said.

Sasuke butted in, "Sometimes, training practices between a girl and a guy turn into make out sessions."

"Who said that I kiss Neji-kun?" Tenten shouted.

"Sometimes, asking a certain someone to go somewhere with him turns into a date," Neji said.

"Sometimes, using byakugan is to find someone's chakra points turn into a perverted way to peek at the different gender," Sasuke said.

Hiashi, Tenten, and Hinata stood there hearing the conversation between the Uchiha and the Hyuga. They were all shocked and Hiashi didn't like how Sasuke stated the byakugan.

"The byakugan is only used for finding chakra points. No one in my clan is sick enough to peek at others," Hiashi interrupted, "and I would like to continue where we left off. Neji, do not interfere with my conversations. It is only between the Uchiha and me. Nothing else."

"But-," Neji was cut off.

"I suggest all of you to leave. Except, Hinata. I need to talk to you too."

Neji just nodded in agreement and walked outside, followed by Tenten.

* * *

The weapon mistress couldn't stop thinking about what Sasuke said about the byakugan. Tenten glanced at Neji while walking to the gates. She stared at his eyes and wondered if Sasuke was right.

_Why would Sasuke say that? Neji isn't a pervert. He wouldn't do that. It's unlikely for Neji-kun to do that. The byakugan is only for finding chakra points and Hiashi even stated that. ...But what if there's a side I didn't know about Neji...That he probably reads Icha Icha Paradise...Nah, what am I thinking? I am just being paranoid... _Tenten still couldn't get it off her mind.

"Neji-kun?"

"What?" He asked as they were walking to the main gate of the Hyuga compound.

"...Um." _I just can't ask Neji-kun about the byakugan thing..._Quickly changing the subject she was about to bring up, "...Why would you think that Sasuke was having an affair with Hinata-chan?"

"...The Uchiha is always around Hinata-sama. To me, it seems that he might like her. You know the Uchiha, how he is. He is a cold-hearted bastard that's for sure."

"But maybe you don't know the real Sasuke. Of course he is a bastard, but that doesn't mean he can't love."

"He is just using Hinata-sama to revive his clan."

"No he isn't. I know more than you do."

"What are you talking about?"

"I got to know Sasuke more since he started being friends with Hinata-chan. He is quite...err..._Kami! It is hard to say this since he almost punched me two days ago! _Nice...He is quite..nice."

"...I still don't believe you."

* * *

"Why were you in my daughter's room?" Hiashi asked.

"Your daughter took care of me because I was sick," Sasuke answered.

"Hinata," Hiashi turned his attention to his daughter.

"Umm...y-yesterday...I s-saw S-Sasuke-san f-fall off a t-tree... He a-also h-had the c-cold..." Hinata replied.

"It seems you two have the same story unless the Uchiha forced you to say that."

"W-what? But it is r-really t-true!" Hinata protested.

"Uchiha?"

"She is saying the truth. I didn't force her to. Let her have her own opinions," Sasuke said.

"Hmm...fine...You two are no longer in trouble, but that doesn't mean that I have to keep an eye on the both of you," Hiashi said as he was walking away from them.

"Hn," Sasuke said.

"But," Hiashi stopped and looked back to them, "Hinata, the next time you go on a date with Sasuke, tell me because I am coming with you. Remember the time you got your face stuck in marshmellows?" With that, Hiashi walked away from them.

Hinata turned to Sasuke and said, "S-Sasuke-san..."

"Yeah?"

"U-um..." Hinata started to poke her fingers together, "a-about...what happened two days ago...,"

"Do you want to walk with me?" Sasuke asked trying to change the subject.

"Huh?" Hinata asked in confusion. She was trying to find out about what was going to happen two days ago while they were dancing.

"I said, do you want to walk with me?"

"But...w-what about m-my f-father?"

"It is just a walk. Nothing big actually. He doesn't have to know," Sasuke said with a smirk.

Hinata blushed and nodded. They walked through the main gates and saw Neji and Tenten standing near a tree. To Sasuke and Hinata, it looked like to them, they were waiting for them. Neji glared at raven-haired boy and walked up to him. Tenten following a few feet back of him. Hinata had a feeling something bad is going to happen. Maybe a fight?

"Uchiha," Neji said.

"Hyuga," Sasuke replied.

"I can't believe that Hiashi let that pass by."

"Maybe he likes me more than you."

"Yeah right. I have been a great tribute to the Hyuga clan."

"Maybe that Hiashi likes me so much, he is going to adopt me. And I am going to be your step-brother."

"And have another older brother to kill?" Neji smirked at him. Sasuke activated his sharingan and grabbed Neji's shirt. Tenten grabbed Neji away from the Uchiha.

"Neji-kun! Why did you say that? You idiot!" Tenten yelled. Neji took her hand off his shoulder and shook Sasuke's grip away. He looked back at Sasuke and glared. After a few seconds, they walk away while Sasuke was glaring draggers at Neji's back. The Uchiha was about to run at him, but then he felt a hand on his arm. He looked back quickly, still with his sharingan activated. He saw Hinata, frightened by him.

"S-Sasuke-san,"

"What?" He asked. His sharingan went away as he calmed down once Hinata's grip loosed.

"Do y-you still want t-to w-walk?" Hinata asked with a smile. Sasuke's face expressed soften and he replied with an "Hn."

After a few seconds, Sasuke blurted out, "Sorry for today."

He saw Hinata's eyes widened. "W-what?" She asked. _I don't understand Sasuke-san...Why would he be sorry? He was sick! _

"If I wasn't sick, you wouldn't be in this mess. Also, now your father and cousin are going to keep an close eye on me."

"B-but...it was t-the r-right thing t-to do! Y-you shouldn't b-blame it on y-yourself. I-it was out o-of my o-own choice, S-Sasuke-san."

Sasuke just remained silent until Hinata asked, "Do y-you still w-want to take a w-walk?" The Uchiha nodded and with that, they left the Hyuga compound as fast as they can.

* * *

"Ugh! I can't believe I have to wash some old granny panties! I could have been in a romantic date with Sasuke-kun right now!" Sakura complained. They were already at their mission and all of them were stuck with chores, except the senseis. Naruto came over with some more laundry for the pink-haired kunoichi to wash.

"Here's more Sakura-chan!" Naruto said with a wide smile...along with some sparkles in his eyes.

"Ugh, more the merrier? Tch, right..." Sakura mumbled. The old lady appeared behind Naruto. Her hair was grey and she wear a simply kimono. Just a red slash and that was all. She was carrying a cane that helped her walk. She has brown eyes.

"Hmm, it seems you are doing well!" She said.

"Oh, it's no problem Hikari," Sakura said with a forced smile. _Kami, I just want to smack you with your own granny flab... _

"Aww, you are such a strong man," Hikari said.

"Thanks! I am pretty strong! Check out this muscles!" Naruto said as he flexed for them.

"I wasn't taking to you little girl, I was refering to the man washing the clothes."

...

"WHAT?" Sakura shouted, "I AM NOT A MAN!"

"Yeah! Sakura-chan is my _girl_friend!" Naruto said.

"I AM NOT YOUR GIRLFRIEND!"

"Huh? little girl , how could you say that? You are a girl. You can't possibly say that you date a girl!"

"But I have a boy name!" Naruto said.

"Isn't your name Naruta?"

"No! Naruto!"

"Naruta?"

"...N-A-R-U-T-O! Naruto!"

"...Huh? I couldn't understand you. Naruta, you got to speak louder. As for your...boyfriend."

"I said I am a girl!"

"No no! How could that be! Your name is Sakoro!"

"...I"M GUNNA KILL YOU!" Sakura yelled as she pushed over the water bucket and ran to Hikari. Naruto grabbed her and pulled the pink-haired kunoichi away from the old lady.

"Sakura-chan! Control yourself!" Naruto said.

"CAN'T YOU SEE THIS PINK HAIR?"

"Yes, quite. You dyed your hair pink so that it will attract ladies. Such as Naruta. Tough guys wear pink, eh?" Hikari said with a wink.

"DON'T YOU SEE THESE BOOBS?"

"What are you talking about sonny? I don't see anything. It's flat."

* * *

Sasuke and Hinata walked near a river bank. The Hyuga looked at Sasuke and thought about what happened two days ago. _...Was Sasuke-san really going to kiss me? But aren't we just friends? I remember when I was crying on a tree and Sasuke came up to comfort me. He told me that one day that Naruto-kun will notice me. _

**_Hinata then felt heard someone's presence. She turns her head to see Sasuke. "O-oh! H-hi Sa-Sasuke-san. I-I wa-was ju-just ta-taking a-a break fr-from pra-practice."_**

**_"Tell me the truth. Why are you crying?" Sasuke asked as he sat down next to her. Hinata blushed as she felt Sasuke's shoulder rub against hers. _**

**_"I-its no-nothing im-important."_**

**_"It is to me."_**

**_"Wh-what?_**

**_"Nothing. Just tell me." Hinata pointed at Naruto and Sakura. The pink-haired girl was laughing because Naruto accidentally hit Ino because he was showing of his muscles._**

**_"….."_**

**_"I-it ju-just th-that Na-Naruto-kun i-is ju-just s-so ha-happy with Sa-Sakura-chan…" Then Hinata felt something on her head. It was Sasuke's hand. Then she remembered something. She remembered someone touching her forehead yesterday. It was the same hand. Hinata blushed as Sasuke patted her head and then played with it._**

**_"Maybe one day he will notice you," he said._**

_Sasuke-san knows of my feelings towards Naruto-kun. He has been comforting me because maybe I was feeling sad or alone. ..But...my life did feel happy since Sasuke-san and I started being friends. Since that day...The day Team 7 and Team 8 ate together at Ichiraku Ramen...That's where everything started. I remember how Sakura-chan, Naruto-kun, and Kiba-kun went to the restroom. Shino went outside, leaving Sasuke-san and I alone. It's like that was perfect timing... _Hinata was deep in her thoughts. She was too deep in her thoughts that Sasuke gave her a weird expression. Hinata was still loooking at Sasuke. It has been a few minutes since Sasuke noticed and it is still going on.

_Why is Hinata looking at me? _"Hinata," Sasuke said.

Hinata finally smacked out what she was thinking and noticed what she was doing. She noticed that during her thoughts, the Hyuga was looking at Sasuke the whole entire time. She immediately blushed and said, "S-Sorry, I didn't m-mean t-to! I w-was just t-thinking."

_Oh, she was just thinking. _"Hn." Then something popped in Hinata's mind.

"S-Sasuke-san,"

"Yeah?"

"I was t-thinking...If you w-would want t-to train with m-me. I-if that's okay w-with you!" Hinata said while waving her arms. She was already embrassed. _Why would Sasuke-san train with me? Why did I even asked that! It was out of the blue! It just came to me. _

Sasuke just stared at her. Hinata was soon having her doubts. "I-it's okay. I c-can train by-,"

"I would like to see the Hyuga heiress's training improve," Sasuke interrupted Hinata. He gave a smirk while Hinata felt delighted.

She smiled and said, "Oh S-Sasuke-san! T-thank y-you!"

"Let's train...near that tree. By the lake," Sasuke pointed to a white cherry blossom tree. The tree was close to the lake which was nice and has a nice view to it. Hinata nodded.

Once they were at the tree, Sasuke said, "Do you want to become stronger?"

Hinata nodded, "I need to i-in order t-to impress m-my father."

"Well, you are going to be my student...for now."

"S-So do you w-want me to call y-you something in p-particular?"

"Unless you want to call me something."

"...S-Sasuke-sensei?"

"...I don't like how that sounds."

"W-What about 'm-master'?"

"It sounds like you are my slave or I own you."

"Umm...U-Uchiha-san?"

"Sounds like Hiashi would say or Neji. But without the 'san'."

"S-so..."

"Just call me Sasuke."

"O-okay. I am r-ready to learn Sasuke."

...Sasuke just paused. He never heard Hinata just saying his name without 'san'. _I really didn't mean to call me just 'Sasuke'...but I do like the way she just said my name without the 'san'. ...I am just going to keep it. _

"S-Sasuke?"

"Sorry, I just never heard you say my name without the 'san' before."

"Do y-you want me to c-call you Sasuke-san?"

"...No, Sasuke seems fine. Simple and short. Now continuing the lesson."

"W-what's the f-first lesson?"

"Stop your stuttering."

"W-what?"

"Stop your stuttering. It makes you look weak."

"I-I-,"

"You are already stuttering."

"B-But-,"

"You are stuttering."

"I-,"

"Stuttering."

"Sasuke-,"

"How many times to I have to tell you, stop stuttering."

"Can you just please let me have a chance to talk, Sasuke?"

"You stop stuttering. Congratulations," Sasuke said with a smirk. He extended his hand for a hand shake. Hinata smiled, and bowed instead.

"You are my sensei, right?" Hinata said. She was trying to be careful not to stutter. It was too hard to hold it, but Sasuke had to smile. He forgot that he was the teacher for the day.

"Looks like I forgot. Now on to the next lesson. The real lesson."

"The real lesson?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, it is almost the end of the day. I guess we were walking about the lake for too long. It is almost sunset and your father would wonder where you have gone."

"Good point. So I guess...we should start." Sasuke nodded and positioned himself in front of the tree.

"Sasuke, w-what are you doing?"

He didn't respond. He did his battle stance and just focused the tree. Within a second, there was a loud bang.

"S-Sasuke!" Hinata shouted. She ran up to Sasuke and saw a huge dent in the tree.

"This is you lesson. Unless, you want to go back and help your stuttering." He stepped back a few feet away, "now you try and demonstrate what I did."

Hinata nodded and positioned herself on the side of the tree since there was already a dent on the frontside. She focused and slowly backed up her right arm. She made her hand straight and then as fast as she could, hit the tree. The bang wasn't as loud as Sasuke's. Her dent was smaller too.

"I...I...failed..." Hinata said.

"Don't give yourself up that so soon. Your enemy would find your weakness someday, but that doesn't stop you. Now this time, when you back up your arm, don't do it slowly. Fast. Fast hit and backing up. Now do it again."

"But...happens if I can't do it. The tree can't stand this hitting that much longer."

"Then we would find another tree. And another, and another and so on, until you get it right."

"H-happens we don't finish before sunset?"

"Tomorrow, then the next day, then the next and until you get it right. Also you stuttered again." She apologized and continued what she was doing.

Hinata stood on the opposite side of her hit. She positioned herself and focused. Then she thought about everything. How she tried to prove her worthly-ness to her family, but she was always compared to Hanabi or Neji. The disappointment on her father's face everything time she tried to do a routine, but kept messing up. Not perfecting it within two tries. Then she thought about the trees in Konoha.

_I don't want to keep hitting trees and ruining them. Soon, there would be no trees left! I have to perfect this! Come on Hinata! You can do this! _

Then, within a second, the tree fell into the lake. Hinata blinked. She was...shocked what she have done. She turned to Sasuke, who was also surprised. He was beaten. His hit was nothing compared to Hinata.

_...Hinata...just...knocked...down...a..tree? Beginner's luck... _"U-um..W-well..Uh..."

"No stuttering Sasuke." Hinata said with a smile.

With that, Sasuke couldn't help but smile back to her, "Now..Now that's what I wanted."

"Oh thank you Sasuke-san!" Hinata said, "you have been a great teacher! I can't believe I did that...But it was all thanks to my teacher."

"You are welcome." _What happened to just calling me Sasuke? I guess training is over... _

"I can't thank you enough. You helped me stop my stuttering, also it was quick too and you improved my strength."

_Her strength... _"But you did it yourself too."

"Thank you again Sasuke-san..."

"For breaking down the tree, I will give you a day to fully improve on your stuttering,"

"I will...work on it. But I am trying hard not to stutter."

"You are already doing a good job on it already."

"Thanks to you Sasuke-san."

* * *

Sasuke was already home and it was sunset. He walked Hinata home, but stopped at the main gate so he won't get caught. He thought about today. He felt good of himself. He finally put Hinata's stuttering to a end and improved her strength. _Her strength... _

The Uchiha took out his journal from his desk and wrote-,

_Entry 13_

_Your strength. Your strength is better than mine. It showed a big improvement to me. It showed how determined you were to make yourself better. It only took two tries. Now that I am postive that you can defend youself now to anything. I wish that one day, I could tell you how strong you are. Mentally and physically. _

He closed his book and his eyes. The Uchiha thought again about the day. How Hinata knocked down a tree. _...I looked like a wimp. _


	14. No Entry

_**Sorry for the longest break! I thought now it was time to finish the story. Please enjoy~ **_

* * *

No Entry

Sasuke stared at the roof, thinking of what happened yesterday. He actually did the impossible: make Hinata stop her stuttering. The Uchiha smirked a bit as he thought of her stuttering.

_Unless I finally did something that helped her. _

_knock knock_

The raven-haired boy's eye twitched hearing the knock. _Maybe if I ignore it, it will go away. _

_Knock knock _

_Go away. _

_knock knock _

_If it is that Neji-lover... _Sasuke opened the door to see the girl who proved him to look like a wimp.

"G-good morning Sasuke-san," Hinata said with a smile. Sasuke noticed that she had two bento boxes with her.

"Morning Hinata," he replied as he opened the door wider to let her in. She bowed and went inside.

"I..I made us some breakfast. Is that o-okay with you?" She asked as she slowly placed the bento boxes on his table. He nodded and went to his kitchen to grab some tea.

"You didn't have to go through all this trouble to make me breakfast. I have some tomatos already," Sasuke said.

"W-well..It's just a t-thank you gift for helping me yesterday," Hinata said, "I hope you like it."

"I bet I will," he said with a smirk. Hinata blushed and looked down. She started to twindle with her fingers, waiting to hear the response of her cooking. She watched him eat, but no response.

Sasuke soon looked up and noticed him eating, "Is something wrong?"

"U-um..Is it okay?"

"Of course it is. I already tasted your cooking before if you remembered? The picnic?" _More like the day I took notice of her eyes. _

"Oh! I f-forgot about that. I'm sor- ah-cho!"

_Thump!_

Sasuke stared at her in disbelief, "A-are you okay?" he asked.

While Hinata was bowing to say 'I'm sorry', she sneezed halfway, causing her to hit her head on the table, badly. She quickly looked up, blushing redder than Sasuke's tomatos that are in his refrigerator. Then Sasuke noticed something, there was a red liquid crawling down her hands.

"Hinata, you are...bleeding. Come on, we got to get you patched up," Sasuke said as he stood next to her.

"N-no n-no! I'm f-fine!" Hinata said as she scooted away from him, "it's j-just...a red strain."

"That is coming from your nose?"

"Um...no?"

"Then stop covering your nose then."

"I-I can't!"

"Why?"

"My...nose tickles?"

"It does?"

"Y-Yes, and I am t-trying to scratch it."

"According to you, holding your nose is scratching? And you are scratching it so hard it is bleeding?"

"Um...yes?"

"You are one of the worst liars I have ever met. Let me look at it," Sasuke said as he grabbed her hands.

"N-no!" Hinata said as she scooted away again.

"Hold...still and let me see," he grabbed her hands, but then he felt something hit his stomach. It was Hinata's foot.

"S-sorry! I was trying to s-scoot away!" Hinata said.

"..."

"I-I'm sorry!" Hinata said.

"..."

"Sasuke-san?

"..."

"I-I'm sorry! I w-will kick m-myself in the stomach then!" Hinata said as she tried to hit herself in the stomach, with her foot... But then she felt strong hands lift her up. Sasuke carried her bridal style, which caused Hinata to blush even harder.

"I am taking you to the hospital. Your nose seems...Funny," He said as he grabbed his bag. But while walking outside, carrying Hinata, something slipped out.

* * *

"YES! WE ARE BACK! HOME SWEET HOME!"

"Sakura, calm down," Kakashi said.

"I. can't. believe. I. lasted. a. week. without. my. SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura shouted as she ran in and pushed everyone out of the way since she was heading to Sasuke's house.

"Sakura-chan! Wait for me!" Naruto shouted as he ran after her.

"Kakashi," Kurenai said.

"Hm?" He turned to face her, "you are wondering too?"

"Yeah, I wonder what they have done while we were gone."

"Kurenai-sensei, who are you talking about?" Kiba asked.

"Um..."

"Oh you don't know?" Kakashi asked.

"Kakashi! What are you doing?" Kurenai asked angrily. Shino's glasses shined as he looked at them. He couldn't care less, so the shinobi walked passed by them, returning back to his old routines.

"Tell me!" Kiba demanded, while Akamaru barked with hesitation too. Both, were curious like cats.

"Are you sure?"

"No! He isn't sure!" Kurenai said as she held Kiba, trying to calm him down.

"Yes I am!" Kiba shouted.

"Well, while we were on our mission...we heard...about Jiraiya and Tsunade's relationship that formed while we were gone."

"What? Are you kidding? I thought they didn't like each other! I gotta tell everyone!" Kiba said, "Come on Akamaru!"

"Woof!" Akamaru barked while waging his tail and chased after his master.

"...You imbecile. That's a lie," Kurenai said as she signed, "you do know that you are going to pay for Kiba's rumor."

* * *

"OH SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura shouted as she burst into his home. She didn't see no sign of him, but saw on his table two bowls of rice and egg. She walked towards there and noticed something a bit disturbing. There was blood on the carpet. Sakura's eyes widened.

Naruto soon came in and saw the pink-haired kunoichi standing there. Her expression seemed to be in disbelief.

"Sakura-chan?"

"..."

"Sakura-chan?"

"Sasuke-kun's blood!" Sakura screamed as she staggered back.

"W-what?" Naruto asked and ran towards the area of where 'his' blood was, "Oh my god...Sakura, you don't think..."

"Yes...Sasuke-kun accidentally stabbed his precious teeth with his chopsticks, which soon started to bleed! He tried to cover it, but his blood spilled on the floor! My husband is injured!" Sakura said as she her hand on her head.

"Actually, I thought he was on his period, a very long one since he is always mad, cranky, or whatever," Naruto said, "but it's impossible for that to happen because he is a boy...or is he?" _He always hates his fangirls! That's basically all the girls of Konoha! ...Oh my god... _

"Sasuke-kun! I am coming!" Sakura said.

"Sasuke-teme is a transfesite?" Naruto said in disbelief.

They both ran out of his house, but then notice something soon after. A book on the floor.

"Hey, what's this?" Naruto asked as he picked it up. He opened it and read-,

_"Entry 1" _

* * *

"Uchiha-san," one of the nurses said. The nurse was covered with all white, making her look like she was from heaven.

Sasuke looked up and nodded.

"Hinata is ready to see you."

He got up and followed the nurse. She opened the door for him and the Uchiha walked in. The nurse closed to door to let the two have their own privacy. Sasuke looked at Hinata. He walked towards her and grabbed her hand. He looked at her nose and it was covered with bandages. There was a note near her, saying that her nose is broken.

"S-Sasuke?"

The raven-haired boy froze_. _

"Yes, Hinata?"

"...Thank you," Hinata said with a smile. Her voice sounded weird, but it wasn't too much for Sasuke to care.

"You don't need to say thank you. Bringing you here was a requirement," Sasuke said as he took a chair and scooted next to her. He kept a firm grip on her hand.

"No... I meant...Thank you for everything you have done. You are always there for me no matter what. You take care of me. I'm surprise why people call you mean."

The door suddenly opens and the nurse appeared, "I'm just checking on-,"

Sasuke immediately shuts the door and locks it. He heard a thump outside, but ignored it. He went back to sit next to Hinata.

"Sasuke, can you come a bit closer?"

"Hn." He scooted closer to her. Then he felt something on his cheek. He felt heat coming to his cheeks.

"Oh, I'm sorry. My nose is touching your cheek. But can you come a bit closer?" she asked.

He nodded and leaned forward, and felt soft lips touch his cheek. His lips sooned formed a tiny smile and there was a redness on his cheek. Sadly, he felt them go and he looked at her. Hinata smiling at him and he felt his hand being held even tighter.

They both stared at each other, smiling. Hinata even noticed the tiny smile.

Sasuke bit his lip, but then said, "Hinata-chan...I..lov-,"

"SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura shouted as she burst in. They immediately let go of the hands, but their smiles faded away.

_What the hell...Dammit Sakura. _Sasuke thought.

"Hinata" Naruto came in, "what happened!" As he pushed Sasuke out of the chair.

"M-my...n-nose b-broke," Hinata said while stuttering.

"Sasuke-teme! What did you do?" Naruto asked.

"I didn't do anything," Sasuke said.

"S-Sasuke w-was n-nice e-enough to b-bring m-me here..." Hinata said.

"Really?" Sakura asked. _My love for Sasuke has gone even more! He is kind! _

_Dammit, the idiot brought back her stuttering. _Sasuke said in his head.

Sakura went over to Hinata too. While they were talking to her, Sasuke left to the room. He went to his bag to write a journal entry about her kiss, but he couldn't find his journal.

_What the hell? Where is it? _

"Hey Hinata! I found something on the street and I thought you might like what it says!" Naruto said.

"R-really?" Hinata asked.

"It's a romance book! The writer is really sweet!" Sakura pointed out.

"But it's like in a journal entry! So here it is!

_Entry 1_

_Sometimes I think that blushing is a sign of showing weakness or affection. But to me, it's your speciality. When you blush, it makes me blush. It makes me feel warm. I hope one day I could tell you how beautiful you look when you do it." _Naruto said.

"Sweet isn't it?" Sakura asked.

"Yes...it is," Hinata said.

Sasuke's eyes widened. _Shit. _


	15. No Entry 2: Getting the Journal

_**Thanks for the reviews! Now, on to chapter 15! :) **_

* * *

No Entry 2: Getting the Journal

These were the words that were going on in Sasuke's head.

_Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, I hate Naruto, shit, shit, shit, and Itachi too, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, SHIT. _Sasuke's eyes were twitching. He couldn't believe that he had lost his journal and it happened to come upon the blond idiot. Of all the people, it had to be him.

The Uchiha peeked in the door, and Naruto turned to the second page. His eyes widened as he recalled what he had written. It was probably the most cheesiest thing he had ever written of the entire journal. He saw the blond's mouth move and along heard the voice.

Naruto said, "_Entry Two, Your smile is like a rainbow for me, but upside down. When it appears, it lights my day. When it is gone, I know that you are sad. I just wish that one day I will go up to you and ask you to smile for me_."

Sakura was about to squeal. She absolutely loved that the entry because it was one of the sweetest things she has ever heard. Her smile became bigger of each sentence Naruto said.

The blond shinobi squinted and started laughing. "This is one of the stupidest things I have ever read!"

The two girls in the room were shocked. Mostly Sakura, who delivered a punch to Naruto, sending him through the wall.

"You insensitive idiot!" Sakura said as she clenched her fist together and started to go after him.

Sasuke sneaked into the room, trying to see if Naruto let go of the journal due to the intense punch from Sakura. He searched the floor, but saw nothing. He popped his head up, and accidentally frighten Hinata.

She immediately grabbed for the sheets to use as protection. She was scared to see Sasuke's head at the end of her hospital bed. The two blushed and Sasuke's apologized and slowly went back to the floor. Hinata was staring at Sasuke and was wondering what he was doing. By crawling on the floor made him look suspicious. She titled her head in confusion as Sasuke left the room, still on the ground.

Sasuke looked at the two and noticed that Naruto had the journal still. He was still laughing from the journal entry of his while Sakura was shaking him violently.

"That was like the sweetest thing I have ever heard someone say about a smile, but then you laugh at it? How are you going to get a girlfriend, or a girl to like you? You are such an idiot!" Sakura shouted.

"Heheh! I'm sorry Sakura-chan! I actually think it's really nice!" Naruto said, trying to earn the affection again.

"Think? Just a second ago, you were laughing your head off! And besides," Sakura then whispered to him, "don't you like Hinata? I mean, love her?"

"Me loving Hinata?" Naruto asked loudly that Hinata could hear it.

Sasuke turned to her and saw her blush intensely. His eyes lowered, and the thought of Naruto taking Hinata that quickly made him pissed. Of all the things he had done, it couldn't have matched with the little effort Naruto put in. Hinata always put Naruto first, and he remembered that day on the tree with her. He told her that one day, he will notice her. Sasuke would like to refer that day as the day he noticed her hair as he pat it to comfort the girl.

This is the only girl Sasuke has ever had feelings toward to, and he is going to lose it to Naruto. Of all the fangirls he had, he chose someone who was like a fangirl to Naruto.

He observed Hinata as her smile grew and grew. She started poking her fingers together, waiting to hear of the next words of Naruto.

"Well..." Naruto was about to continue until he was cut off by a nurse.

"Excuse me, but what happened?" she stared at the huge hole in the wall. She was about to faint until other nurses helped her up. All of them were wearing white outfits and brunette that it made them look like triplets.

"Um..."Sakura quickly pointed the finger to Naruto, "he did it!"

"What? No! Sakura punched me and the wall broke!" Naruto said, "I'm innocent!"

The first nurse's left eye twitched. She gave off a vibe that she wanted to kill the two of them.

"Look!" Naruto went to the wall and posed. His left arm was higher than his right arm and his legs were just placed a few iches away, "she punched me into the wall and it broke!"

"What?" Sakura pushed Naruto out of the way and said, "he did break the wall, but it wasn't my fault! I told him that ramen doesn't taste good and he freaked out and ran into the wall! So technically, it wasn't my fault."

"What? That wasn't even the story!" Naruto said.

"SHUT UP!" the nurse said," you two are just in big trouble. So right now, head to the waiting room!"

The two stared at the nurses and sighed. They walked slowly to the waiting room while Naruto received another punch from Sakura.

* * *

_He still has the journal. _Sasuke thought, _I have to follow them. _

Sasuke slowly opened the waiting room door and saw Naruto and Sakura sitting next to each other. Both of their arms were crossed and they were silent since the nurses were watching them while the main nurse was off telling the staff leaders about the mess. Sasuke wondered what to do. So he devised a plan.

He looked at the nurse and thought about it. There was an old man on the opposite side of where Naruto and Sakura were sitting. He was slowly walking around with the staff of his.

The old man had bits of white hair on the back of his head, revealing nasty pores on top of his head. He had big glasses that made his eyes look ten times bigger than anyone's. He wore a green jacket and tan pants. His shoes were old and ruined, that you could see some of his toes. His toes looked like he never cut them in years, and it was yellow.

Sasuke observed it and he heard a cart coming. He looked back and saw the cart's items. He noticed a water bottle. Once the cart stopped due to something asking for a drink and drink, Sasuke sneaked to the cart and immediately grabbed for the water bottle and a cup of ramen.

He opens the door and aims at the old man. Sasuke throws it and hits the old man's stomach.

"Oof!" The old man said as he held his stomach. He soon lost balance and fell on the ground, "my back! Help!"

The two nurses noticed and helped him off the floor. But while helping him, they heard a huge pop. It turned out to be the old man's back that cracked. They dropped him and he was in intense pain.

"You idiots! HELP ME!" He shouted as he tried to grab them.

"W-what should we do? Should we bring him to a room?" The second nurse asked.

"That would be the best choice, come on," the third nurse said. Then she noticed a water bottle near him. She lifted up an eyebrow and grabbed the water bottle.

"What is this doing here?" She asked herself.

"Hey! Help me! He's really heavy!" The second nurse said.

She nodded and they both carried him to the door. The nurse dropped the water, which rolled underneath Sakura's chair. Sasuke immediately stood away from the door, with hands in his pockets, he laid back to the wall. The nurses brought him to the same room as Hinata was in.

* * *

"I can't believe we are in trouble..." Naruto said.

"Can't believe? You broke the wall!" Sakura shouted and was about to punch him, but she held back. She saw that Naruto was willing to take the pain again. Her eyes softened, and she whispered," but...I'm the one who caused it."

Naruto's lip soon curled into a smile. "Really?" He said, turning to her.

"Yeah...I mean, if I wasn't too offended by the laughing and I actually punched you lightly, then we wouldn't be in this mess," Sakura said. She was staring at her hands that were settled on her lap, "I'm sorry Naruto for that lie I said earlier."

"Thanks Sakura-chan," Naruto said.

Sakura looked at him and smiled, "Sure."

What they didn't noticed was that Sasuke was witnessing this. He held in a smirk as he easedropped on them. Then he heard Naruto turning papers.

"Hey Sakura-chan...Do you think this writing looks familiar?" Naruto asked as he was showing Sakura.

She lifted up an eyebrow and said, "Yeah it looks like-,"

Sasuke had to do something now. He grabbed the water bottle, opened it, and blew a small fire on the water.

"Sakura-chan, do you smell something burning?" Naruto asked as he cut off the pink-haired kunoichi.

"Hmm, now that you mentioned it, yes. ...Oh my god! I think our chairs are going to set on fire!" Sakura said as she got out of her chair. Also Naruto. They started to scream until they saw a black spiky hair. They went over to their chairs again and saw Sasuke, who was using his fire jutsu to heat up water.

They stared at him.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke stopped, and slowly turned to them. Both were shocked, also with their mouths nearly hanging. Well, Naruto's was already, but Sakura placed a hand on her mouth. Yes, Sasuke looked like a complete imbecile. All of them just stared at each other, with a long silence followed it too. It was an awkward moment for Sasuke.

"W-what...are you doing?" Naruto asked.

"I'm...was heating up water," Sasuke replied plainly.

"Why?" They both asked.

"I felt like it."

"But why?"

"I like hot water."

"Why?"

"You can cook with it and later when it cools, you can drink it."

"What the hell!" Naruto said.

"That's a smart idea Sasuke-kun!" Sakura added.

_My whole plan just crashed. I was supposed to use the hot water to put in the ramen. Then I could distract Naruto as a place it on the other side of the room. I could easily distract Sakura. But the first step went perfectly well. Hmm... _Sasuke thought as he recalled the old man being carried out.

"Do you want me to demonstrate?" Sasuke asked.

"HELL YES!" Sakura squealed.

"HELL NO!" Naruto shouted.

"Look," the Uchiha said as he poured half of the bottle's water into the ramen. And then he drank right out of the bottle too. He threw the ramen outside of the waiting room, which Naruto chased after.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU SASUKE-TEME? I"M COMING RAMEN!" Naruto shouted.

"Here, do you want my germs or something?" He asked as he threw the water outside of the waiting room too, which Sakura chased after.

"GAHHAHAH!" The pink-haired kunoichi went insane as the thought of Sasuke's mouth on the water bottle. It was like kissing him, but a few seconds late though. She started laughing crazily with the idea that her eyes were twitching that mad. Her fingers became witch-like and there was a hint of drool coming from her mouth.

Sasuke immediately grabbed the journal that Naruto left on the seat while the two chase after the pocessions he threw. He smirked as he thought of "Plan B' to be a perfect success.

But, the Uchiha is an idiot for throwing the ramen and the water bottle near the wall Sakura and Naruto broke, or towards Hinata's room.

* * *

Hinata soon was able to go since the nurses said that she was allowed. She also greeted her new roommate, which was the old man. Though for saying hello to her roommate, the old man told her to leave him alone since he was in intense pain from his back. The Hyuga frowned, but she slowly walked to the door and opened it. But there, she saw Naruto and Sakura on the ground.

Her eyes widened. She peeked at them through the door and overlistening to what they are saying. _I wonder what Naruto-kun was about to say about me...Maybe Sasuke-san was right! Naruto-kun is going to notice me someday, but I didn't know he may have feelings back...Oh, I am so nervous! Please, please, please say Naruto-kun that you like me..._

The indigo-haired girl smiled at Naruto.

_Please..._

* * *

Naruto was happily eating his ramen while Sakura was trying to get the last drop of water. The blond quickly finished with his ramen within a minute and then he saw Sakura finishing her water.

Sakura looked at him and remembered something that happened earlier.

"Naruto," she said.

"Yes Sakura-chan!" Naruto said happily as he immediately turned his whole body towards her.

"Do you remember what I asked you earlier today?"

"Hmm, no, actually."

"I had a feeling that you were going to say that..."

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan! I will pay attention more then after this conversation!"

"You idiot! Hmph...But it was about Hinata."

"Oh! What about Hinata?" Naruto titled his head.

"Don't you love or like her?"

"Yeah! Of course!"

"W-what?" Sakura said while showing a smile.

* * *

The Hyuga was holding the door handle for support; her face was turning bright red. She was feeling so light-headed that her eyes were going to roll back into her head. But then she snapped out of it and quickly peeked at them again. All this happiness built in her, butterflies were in her stomach, she couldn't breathe normally. She just wanted to run outside and kiss Naruto. Hinata had waited for that moment.

After her moment with Naruto, she would run to Sasuke and give him the biggest hug in his life. She wanted to thank him for everything he has done. He was always with her, made her happy, etc. He had done so much. A smile soon formed on her face as she recalled the times she had spent with Sasuke. Many people thought of his kindness to her was just so weird. But to Hinata, it was like a gift.

_Thank you Sasuke-san..._Hinata thought as she was about to open the door, but then she heard something else.

* * *

"Well of course I love Hinata!" Naruto said while flashing a smile.

"You do? YES!" Sakura squealed.

"I mean, we are like family!"

But, then Sakura paused. "F-family?"

"Yeah! What's wrong with family?"

"What do you mean by family?"

"Like, I often think of you as my wife, Sasuke-teme as the mean brother of mine, and Hinata as my..."

"As your what?"

"Maybe a sister or a daughter!" Naruto said with a smile.

"What!" Sakura shouted, grabbed Naruto, and started to shake the hell out of him.

But then she stopped as she saw Hinata's room door open, and appeared the lavender eyes with the indigo hair. Sakura's eyes widened as she saw some tears falling from the Hyuga's eyes and had a forced smile on her face.

"Hinata!" Sakura said as she ran to her, "did...d-did you hear that?"

"I-its...okay," Hinata said as she looked at Naruto, who looked back at her. She smiled at him while Naruto stared at her.

"Hinata, is something wrong?" Naruto asked.

"I...I j-just need s-some fresh air!" Hinata said quickly as she ran towards the exit. She wanted to get away from them as soon as possible.

"Hinata!" Both of them screamed.

She heard their footsteps, but Hinata kept on running. She clenched her fists with tears flowing in her eyes, which made it hard to see. She wanted to get out of the hospital as soon as possible. Hinata didn't care if she still had that bandage on her nose; it will just heal anyways. Her heart broke into a million of pieces, hearing what Naruto thought of her.

_Just hurry out! _Hinata thought.

* * *

Sasuke decided to head to the exit since he was going to leave the journal back at his house. He thought about Hinata while walking there. His hands formed into a fist while he stared at the ground.

_I...love you, Hinata-chan. Why could it be easy for me to say that in front of her face. If only I was quicker saying I love her, then maybe I could have beaten the idiot. But of course, she could still pick him over me. _

Then, he looked at his journal, and remembered the day when he questioned why he received the journal.

**_Sasuke looked at the book he was writing in. _**

**_'__Why am I writing in this stupid book? It is like a diary for girls or gay guys! I mean...Come on Kakashi-sensei! Why did he give me a journal? To write perverted entries?' He thought as he shoved the book into his drawer. _**

**_"I will just go outside for a walk to take things out of my mind." _**

**_The Uchiha prodigy closed the door behind him and walked. _**

**_"So how's the journal coming along?" Kakashi said as he popped out of a tree. _**

**_"...Why did you give me it?"_**

**_The masked man lowered his book and said, "You will see. Oh! I got to go!" _**

The Uchiha remembered that day. Also the stupid reason why Kakashi left because Icha Icha Paradise were having a .0001 percent off sale. Sasuke stared at the journal and stopped right in front of the hospital's exit door. The doors remained opened as Sasuke stood there, still staring into the cover of his journal.

_By this book, it shows me slowly falling in love with Hinata...Her blushing... smile... laugh, hair, eyes... breath, hands...cheeks, hugs, body, grace...care, and strength. But, I know there is more to her than this. _

Soon, a small smile appeared on his face of his memories with Hinata.

"HINATA!"

Sasuke turned around slowly and there right in front of him was Hinata, running full speed with eyes closed. It looked like she was in pain or something. His eyes widened as he noticed that she wasn't going to stop.

"Hinata st-," he was cut off by Hinata making him fall.

Sasuke opened his eyes and noticed that Hinata was on top of him, with eyes opened too. A blush crept on his face and he couldn't breathe. It was the exact opposite of what happened when he ran into Hinata.

**_"I bet I am going to reach the park before you!" Naruto said while laughing. _**

**_'Can't lose to the dobe.' Sasuke thought as he picked up speed. _**

**_Sasuke gave the blonde a strange look because it seemed that Naruto was talking to himself, very loudly. Once he heard he can't lose to Sasuke, he used all of his strength to beat him there. He saw Naruto turn around, but then Sasuke pushed him aside. Sasuke looked back and smirked to himself until he bumped into someone. Hard. _**

**_He fell on someone, but was small and soft. Sasuke opened his eyes only to see that he was on top of Hinata. She was blushing more than Sakura's hair._**

**_"U-um...S-Sasuke...Cou-could y-you pl-please g-ge-get o-off o-of m-me?" Hinata stuttered. _**

Hinata was blushing heavily. Their faces were so close, just by maybe a few centimeters.

"H-Hinata-chan..." Sasuke said quietly.

She was shocked. _Sasuke...Sasuke-san called me Hinata-chan... _Her blush became even redder.

Their lips were just probably four centimeters away. Both of their hearts were pounding.

"Sasuke..." Hinata said without stuttering. Then she noticed a book Sasuke was holding. Her eyes widened as she thought of the journal Naruto was reading earlier. It was the same exact thing. It had a tan cover, with a red ribbon wrapped around it.

"Hinata! Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted as they arrived there. She helped Hinata get up and also Sasuke.

Naruto came right behind her, and then noticed Sasuke holding something.

"Hey! Sasuke-teme! The journal! I didn't know you stole that from me!" Naruto said as he grabbed it right out of Sasuke's hands.

"I didn't steal that..."

"What? Hahaha! What are you trying to say Sasuke?" Naruto said.

"..."

"Sasuke? Nevermind, Hinata, are you okay?" Naruto asked.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that!" Sakura said as she held on to Hinata, "Naruto didn't mean it!"

Hinata forced a smile, but she blushed when Naruto grabbed her hand and asked her if it was something that he said. She shook her head, but lowered her it.

Sasuke couldn't handle it anymore. He clenched his fist, and anger started to boil in him. He wasn't going to let this slip right out of his hands. The Uchiha glared at Naruto. It just would have to admit it.

"I wrote that journal!" Sasuke shouted.

Naruto and Sakura stared at him with utter shock, but it seemed that it was less surprising for Hinata since she was suscipious of Sasuke carrying the journal.

"What?" The two of his teammates asked.

"The reason why I wrote that...because...because...I love...you, Hinata-chan!" He shouted even louder.

_W-What? No, I...Sasuke, I..._Hinata couldn't think as she stared at him; their eyes locked. She was shock. She felt like her heart skipped a beat after hearing that. She was about to faint after hearing this, but she couldn't do it. It's like something was keeping her stand. Her blush became very noticeable that it was like her face was a tomato, but with blue hair on it.

"What?" This time, it was louder, and it wasn't all from Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata.

Sasuke turned to look behind and find out, that everyone was there. Chouji, Shikamaru, Ino, and Asuma had flowers for Hinata due to her 'nose injury'. Neji, Tenten, Lee, and Gai had balloons that had 'Happy Birthday' crossed out and were replaced by: 'I hope your nose will get better soon!'. Also, Shino and Kiba, along with Akamaru by his side, had a present for her that was wrapped into purple with a red ribbon on top.

Kakashi and Kurenai were behind everyone since they were running from Tsunade, followed by Jiraiya and Shizune, due to the rumor Kiba had spread. All of them stopped dead in their tracks.

Also to top everything off, Hiashi and Hanabi were there too. All of them, were shocked.

* * *

...Review? XD please :)

Note: I know I re-updated again, but I just wanted you guys to know that I am still continuing this story. Though it is going to take some time. I might even put this story on hiatus, but I don't know. I didn't feel like putting an author's note either so I just put this on the last chapter. Anyways, I am currently working on the next chapter and I might put it up around Christmas vacation.

But I will love to thank you all for the wonderful support you guys gave me! This is what I keeps me going, and I will try to post the next chapter during winter break! :)


	16. Your Lips

**Wow, I need to finish this story guys. Sorry for the longest time for anyone who waited for this story to be complete! Anyway, let this story on the road and complete this! **

**And by the title, we can mostly say what might happen. After all these years! **

* * *

Your Lips

He wasn't supposed to admit that. He wasn't supposed to. It slipped out of his mouth like melted butter on a plate.

Of all the months that he spend time with Hinata, he didn't know that this would be the way that he would admit his feelings to her. He didn't know that he would scream it at Naruto and Sakura nor in front of everybody. He didn't know that he would fall in love with Hyuga Hinata at only of an age of twelve and knew that she was the right person.

He didn't even talk to her before. She was just another girl, but a girl who didn't like him for his looks. A girl who always thought that she would to be with Naruto.

He didn't know that he would have developed these feelings for Hinata ever since he thought of her blushing was cute many months ago.

He didn't know that this journal would be the cause of his eternal doom.

But it is now.

Uchiha Sasuke never thought of ever admitting loving a girl in front of everybody after she broke her nose. In the back of his head, he thought of a quote that would piss him off to his own death.

"Expect the unexpected."

Well, he wasn't expecting any of this because he didn't know that these events would happen. How was he supposed to know that this would happen? The journal, Ichiraku Ramen, her blushing, her smile, and everything else. It was just a slow progression of events that lead to what brought him here in the front place.

This journal was his eternal doom.

Sasuke stood there like everyone else. He didn't know how much time had passed ever since he admitted his feelings, but it was painful looking at her expression.

Her eyes were wide open and she looked awfully pale as her hands were gripping on to each other like it was the end of the world. She stared at him and Sasuke stared back at her.

And what he did was that he walked away.

* * *

He didn't know how long he sat in his room. He just sat there while staring at the window that overviewed Konoha. Sasuke didn't have his journal. He didn't care. It meant nothing to him since it was the only thing that kept his feelings and now it was all exposed. He felt naked as a newborn and the only thing that kept him warm was his house.

He wasn't sure how long he was in his house, but when he saw the sun rise, he got up. He popped himself up and headed towards the shower. While soaking up in the water, he heard something hitting his window. When he looked at the bathroom window, all he saw was two hands sliding down.

"The hell?" Sasuke said to himself.

Then, a face suddenly appeared at the window.

"SASUKE-TEME!"

_'Dobe...' _he thought. When he saw Naruto clawing at the window, the raven-haired just wanted to drown himself in the bath water and hopefully he won't come back up breathing. But, the Uzumaki was persistent. The blonde was banging his hands on the window and boy it disturbed the Uchiha even more.

While Naruto was too busy trying to open the window, Sasuke got out of the bathtub, dried himself, and put on his everyday clothes. Before he drained the water, he opened the window causing the blonde to fall into the bath water. While Naruto was drowning in the bathtub, Sasuke almost chuckled at the dumbness of his friend.

Once the blonde managed to bring his head above water and spit out the soap, he yelled, "That's gross teme! I AM IN THE WATER WHERE YOUR NAKED BUTT HAS BEEN!"

"Why are you here?" he asked.

"I just wanted to talk, Sasuke," Naruto responded.

"There's nothing to talk about," Sasuke stated as he made his way out of the room, but he heard Naruto's footsteps right behind him along with water drops that fell on the floor.

"Yeah there is! You admitted that you love someone!"

"So?"

"That's important!"

"So?"

"Can you listen to me?"

"And why?"

"You like a brother that I never really wanted, but I need to have!"

Sasuke merely stared at him.

"Okay, a best friend then. But, we should talk about this Sasuke. Especially, since Sakura-chan is concerned about it," the blonde said.

"Let her be concern then."

"Sasuke," Naruto said sternly.

"What?"

"For Sakura-chan and me."

The Uchiha sighed as he sat on one of his mats. He was silent for a couple of seconds until he admitted to Naruto that he had loved Hinata for a while.

"Really? Since when did you start liking her?"

"I start to grow a slight liking to her ever since you invited Team Eight to join us to eat at Ichiraku Ramen many months ago."

"Whoa...What made you start?"

"Her blush."

Naruto giggled, which caused Sasuke to glare at him.

"HOW CUTE," the blonde loudly proclaimed as he laughed. "THEE Sasuke-teme has fallen in love with a girl with a start of her blush! Wow teme, I never expected something like that from you! That's why you wrote that journal!"

"Kakashi-sensei gave that to me to-,"

"Wait, what! Why?"

"I don't know."

"Huh, that's weird. Only girls write in journals and stuff."

Suddenly, Naruto's popped right in front of the Uchiha causing the poor raven-haired to slightly jump. Just slightly. In response, Sasuke pushed his friend away from him to get some space.

"So, are you going to see Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Why are you asking?"

"I'm just wondering."

"Well wonder," Sasuke said as he began to head upstairs. He was about to force Naruto to leave, but the blonde would know when to excuse himself. But then, he friend said something that make him stop in his tracks. He wasn't quite sure if he heard it right so he glanced at Naruto and waited for him to say to continue whatever he was saying.

"It doesn't hurt to go outside and face it, Sasuke-teme," was all Naruto said.

The two mantained eye contact for a while until the Uzumaki gave him a smirk and wave his hand as a goodbye.

When his friend left, Sasuke was left to ponder to himself about what Naruto said to him. All he had to do was go outside and face his fears of seeing Hinata, but if he would to be honest, he wasn't ready. The look on her face kept flashing in his head and it disturbed him. Sasuke wanted to bang his head on the wall since he couldn't believe he was facing this sort of situation of fallen in love with a girl at the age of twelve. He shouldn't be dealing with this until he was thirty or forty!

* * *

A few hours or so had passed since Naruto came to visit the Uchiha. Sasuke wasn't so sure how long it has been, but all he managed to do today was to lay on his bed and to continue to stare at the ceiling of his bedroom.

While staring at the ceiling, he kept thinking about what Naruto said.

_"It doesn't hurt to go outside and face it, Sasuke-teme." _Those words echoed in his brain, but he didn't want to go.

But then, he heard a knock on the door.

Sasuke felt his heart skip a beat. He wasn't sure who it was, but it made him nervous.

_'Is it_ Hinata?' he thought as he as rushed downstairs and to open his door.

Right in front of him was the famous masked shinobi, his own sensei, Hatake Kakashi with Kurenai just behind him. Sasuke could tell that underneath that mask of his, Kakashi was grinning his butt off at the sight of seeing him.

While raising his hand to greet Sasuke, Kakashi said, "Yo Sas-,"

The raven-haired shut the door.

"I guess he didn't want to talk to you at all Kakashi," Kurenai said.

"Maybe he isn't ready for his fate yet."

"Fate?"

"Fine...Destiny."

* * *

More hours passed after his second visitor of today and for Sasuke, he had to admit to himself that he was getting bored at staying in his house. Though he preferred to be alone, he couldn't help but want the presence of Hinata. The thought of her smiling, hearing her voice, and seeing her poking her fingertips together slowly made Sasuke's lips to form a tiny smile. But then, a knock was at his door.

_'What now?'_

Instead of going down again and opening his door for the third time of the day, he opened his window and peeked out to see who his visitor was.

What he got was a rock colliding with his face. Unless it wasn't a kunai; then that would be another story.

"SASUKE. GET OUT HERE!" Tenten yelled.

_'Kami, no...'_

"SASUKE!"

"Leave me alone."

"Do you want me to throw another rock at your face?"

"You will miss."

When she threw a rock through the window, she heard a figure hit the wall and then landed on the floor.

_'Headshot_,_' _Tenten thought.

"Sasuke, get your ass out here!"

"What do you want?" he questioned.

"Just come out here you baby," she commanded.

Then within a second, the door flew open with a bruised Sasuke. His left cheek was already blue, but his forehead was nasty. It was like she dented it. While Tenten was observing his looks, Sasuke questioned the fact that how is he even alive.

"Can I come in?"

"I shouldn't let you in for nearly killing me."

She held up a rock.

"Get in," Sasuke demanded.

Tenten replied with a sly smile and entered his home. When she sat near the table, she noticed that there was a smear of blood on the floor. The girl slowly looked at Sasuke with a questioning look.

"It was Hinata."

Her eyes widened.

"She sneezed and hit her nose on the table."

"Oh, Hinata-chan..." Tenten sighed.

They remained quiet for a few moments until Sasuke broke the silence that was between them two.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

"Why did you leave?"

"Don't tell me that Naruto sent you. Kakashi-sensei was already here and I don't need you to butt in my personal life."

"Why did you leave?"

With that, all he could do was to shut his mouth. The Uchiha wasn't sure how to respond to that especially since he knew what she was referring to. He just wanted to escape it all, but Tenten was here to confront him about the situation that he put himself in.

The brunette continued to stare at him and he returned the look she gave him.

"Hn," was out came out of his mouth.

"That's it?" she crossed her arms waiting for another answer, but he nodded. She stood in the same position with her arm cross while seating next to the table, waiting for a new response. But what she got was the same blank stare that Sasuke gave her. They kept on staring at each other until Sasuke decided to break their eye contact and joined her at the table.

"That's it," he merely responded.

"That's a great reply. Especially after that confession of yours. That's how you deal with problems? Do you just run away from them and never confront them or something? For someone who is seen as strong and not bothered by anything, you got affected by the one girl that is almost opposite of what you are."

"She is strong."

"You can tell me, you know. It's been a habit for months for us to talk. And before, we barely associated ourselves with each other. Isn't that a bit strange?" Tenten glanced at him with her eyebrows raised.

"Hn."

"Well, when you look back at it. It's funny. People who never really talk to each other now do. It's amazing how a lot can happen in a year, don't you think?"

"Why are you here?" Sasuke brought up again. "You didn't answer my question."

"You didn't answer mine. So, why did you leave?"

"...I don't know," he mumbled.

"You are scared," Tenten observed.

Immediately, his head shot up and he glared at the girl in front of him.

"Scared?" he gritted his teeth. "Why would I?"

"Then why did you leave?"

He couldn't stand the way she was looking at him. That look. He just wanted to throw a rock at her face like she did to him, but it wouldn't matter. She would just pull out a rock and hit him again with perfect accuracy.

But then, he saw her give him a smile. An assuring smile. It was odd, but he felt a bit lighter when he saw it.

Maybe Tenten was right. It was weird that they were now talking, but in the back of his head, he enjoyed the small friendship that formed between them two because of the fact that they started associating themselves with each other. Especially with the help of Hinata and her protectiveness over that girl.

The thought of Hinata passed in his head and he couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Hinata's expression," he admitted. "Her eyes. The paleness of her face."

Tenten remained quiet as she allowed Sasuke to continue.

"It was as if she was horrified about me liking her. Not liking, loving. And we are only twelve-years-old and I already said who I love. Not only that, it was in front of everyone. Sometimes, I wish that I never fell in love with her, but then I would have never found the right person."

The girl smiled even more.

"That's all she needs, Sasuke."

He paused to look at her. "What do you mean?"

"You are perfect for her."

"What?"

"The fact that you just admitted that to me that she is the perfect person for you means to me that you are the right for her. But also by judging the fact that you are always with her for these past months," Tenten said.

"You are just saying that."

"Stop being a bastard, Sasuke. Accept the truth and what I am saying is true. Besides, I am one of the people closest to her. I am probably listed as one of the few people who know her best."

"So?"

She picked up a rock, which caused the Uchiha to flinch.

"Wow, this could be such a useful weapon than a kunai!" she laughed.

Sasuke grumbled as he shook his head when he saw Tenten admiring the rock that she was holding. He heard her let out a slight cough and saw that she put the rock in her pouch. She turned her attention to him and gave him another big smile that made him feel odd.

"Sasuke," Tenten said. "Come outside."

The raven-haired raised an eyebrow and frowned at her. "Why? Why does everyone want me to go outside?"

"Well, for starters you need a tan," she admitted.

"..."

"...It's true."

"..."

"And also you need a social life."

"..."

"I have a rock so say something."

"That's your new threat?"

"Yes. It works on you."

"No, it doesn't."

"It made you flinch."

"No-,"

_Pop_

"What the hell!" Sasuke growled.

Tenten almost let out a hearty laugh at seeing his injury. At this point, Sasuke didn't look presentable to go outside. In fact, his injuries would probably scare off most of his fangirls. Or, they might flock to him to comfort the poor Uchiha prodigy.

But Tenten then noticed how awful his previous hits looked right now. As she observed his face, the wounds on his forehead and right eye were now black and blue. And now, he is holding his left eye. Since the weapon mistress hit him in both eyes, he couldn't see as much now.

"Catch me if you can!" she said.

"How can I even chase you if I can't see?"

"You can see me. I will just go slow, but come on!"

He was right though. In his perspective, all he could see was Tenten's stomach and that's it. When he saw her get up from the mat, Sasuke tried to follow her. She taunted him while he pursued her. Though his sight was nearly blocked, he heard the girl calling him names, saying that he was too slow, and that she expected more from the Uchiha prodigy.

As he tracked her down by using where her voice was located at, he heard his door open and his heart immediately dropped.

_'Was this her plan?' _he thought.

Before he could do anything about it and head back to his room, he felt a hand grap his arm and pulling him to outside. When he was pulled out, the hand let him go. For a second, Sasuke thought that he was going to fall until a pair of hands caught his shoulders and held them still. The Uchiha suddenly held his breath after he smelled a distinctive scent of the person's hair.

It smelled like a flower.

A flower.

He had written about Hinata's hair smelling like that.

On instinct, he lifted up his head though he couldn't see much. But in his view, he only saw lips that formed a tiny smile.

That smile he recognized anywhere.

"Sasuke," Hinata whispered.

"..H-Hinata?" the Uchiha stuttered.

He couldn't believe that he was the one stuttering. Oh how the tables turned on him.

Before Sasuke was about to say something else, or make a lame excuse to get himself out of this awkward situation, he felt his mouth being shut by the same lips that he could only see.

Soft and smooth was the description that immediately popped in his head.

And it felt wonderful against his.

Before he lifted one of his hands to reach behind her head to bring the Hyuga closer, he felt her lips leaving his. It was such a quick kiss that Sasuke was about to groan about it. He waited so many months for it to only be done in a matter of seconds. But he had to calm down; he was only twelve.

But when he felt her lips leaving his, Sasuke could only think what made her do that. Her face back at the hospital flashed in his head once again, but then the smile that was in front of him replaced it.

"Why?" all was that came out of his mouth.

"I read y-your journal," she revealed.

There was a silence among them until the Hyuga decided to give Sasuke more details.

"After you left, N-Naruto-kun handed me your j-journal. I was n-nervous to read it since I-I thought that it was i-impossible for you to like m-me. W-while you were here, I t-took the time to read it. It m-made me realize how m-much...I mean to you...and how m-much you mean to me, S-Sasuke. So, I asked Naruto-kun, K-Kakashi-sensei, and Tenten-chan to g-go to your house to c-come outside. I w-was waiting for you to b-be honest. And I'm sorry that T-Tenten-chan caused you to b-be hurt."

Sasuke could only muster a smile.

"Why didn't you come to visit me yourself?"

"I..I had a feeling that you wouldn't want to f-face me...a-and I was scared to s-see you."

"I should have gone outside," he mumbled to her.

"Told you to come outside Sasuke-teme!" Naruto yelled.

If the raven-haired gained his vision back, he would have kicked Naruto's butt for interrupting his moment with Hinata. When he heard Tenten telling him to shut his mouth followed by a thud sound, he smirked at the thought of Naruto getting hit by the rock the brunette carried in her pouch.

"Dobe, leave us alone," Sasuke demanded.

"Kakashi-sensei, are you getting this?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura? Why are you here?" the Uchiha questioned.

"Moral support," she replied with a clap. "Besides, I want to be here to see you get together with Hinata."

"Why? Aren't you mad?" he wondered.

"Seeing how much you love Hinata, how can I ever break that up Sasuke-kun?"

Today was just weird for Uchiha Sasuke.

"Wasn't the journal I gave you worth it?" Kakashi asked.

It was quiet for a few moments.

"Hn," Sasuke replied and turned to Hinata. "Do you want to come into my house?"

When he saw her smile, that was all he needed to know.

"Sasuke-teme! Wait! Kakashi-sensei do something!"

"Oh, Naruto...I actually have something for you."

"You do?"

"Here."

"What is this?"

"A journal."

"And why would I need this for?"

"You will find out later in your life."

"I don't want to be a Sasuke! This is for girls!"

"It worked for Sasuke to get girls."

"...Will it work for Sakura-chan to like me?"

"You never know."

"..."

"..."

"Sasuke-teme wait! I need help with this journal!"

"Naruto, leave them alone!" Tenten yelled. "I have a rock!"

"Tenten, you-,"

Thud.

"Always works."

"Hmm...we should have that instead of kunais," Kurenai noted.

"Agreed with you there Kurenai-sensei," Tenten smiled.

* * *

It's funny how so much can happen within a year. Tenten was sure right about that. Many months ago, Sasuke wouldn't have thought of the idea of him falling in love with Hyuga Hinata. They never associated themselves with one another and they were almost complete opposites. They did hear about each other, but both didn't have the thought of talking to each other floating in the heads.

That is, until when Naruto invited his own team and Team Eight to eat Ichiraku Ramen together.

All that is what began this.

Sasuke didn't understand why Kakashi given him this journal. He wasn't so sure if Kakashi was the one who knew that he would start having a crush on a certain girl, but he did put it to good use.

It has been a while since Sasuke felt this happy.

As he saw Hinata give him back his journal and sat next to him to lay her head on his shoulder, the warmth that she brought to him and that smile that he saw on her face was all that Sasuke needed in his life.

And he couldn't have asked for more.

* * *

_Entry 14_

_Oh how I longed to feel your lips against mine and today, I finally felt it. When you pressed your lips on mine, soft and smooth was what I felt. Though you parted away, I couldn't help but feel your touch lingering on my lips. But now whenever I see you, I am able to feel them once again. _

_..._

_Fin _

* * *

Okay guys, that's the end! Or is it? Epilogue will come. Reviews are certainly a must! Anyway, it's been such a long journey for this story. I can't believe that it is finish and the fact that it has been almost been five years since I began this. I just want to say thank you all for joining this journey with me and the love and support you all gave me throughout these years. It's amazing that this is one of my first stories, but I am happy to say that I finally completed it.

I want to thank everyone who reviewed and managed to tolerate my fake updates.

But overall, this has been such a great experience.

Thank you all, and hope to see you guys again when I write more Sasuhina in the future! And also to see you all again when I update the epilogue!

-Mizuki San


End file.
